Changing the Tapestry of Time Book 1
by Lord Vidar Odinsen
Summary: The Tapestry of Fate has been changed all because Harry agreed to go to Westeros. Follow Harry as he learns more about himself and his family before the confront evils no one has seen before. Rating may change in time, I would recommend reading the Prologue as I continue to update it, Look to my Deviantart account, named from my old account for further information
1. The 10 Year Celebration

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes:**

This new Story continues off where the renamed Changing the Tapestry of time ends, and when Harry actually becomes a POV Character.

I would recommend still reviewing the previous story for certain events that will be mentioned but this is where Harry begins

Please Note this is **Fanfiction, **and thus **AU**, certain events such as what are covered in this chapter never happened in cannon but I feel could have.

Three years later Late 292 AC Kings Landing

"Catelyn, it has been so long since I last saw you," Robert said seeing the Starks arrive in Kings Landing.

"So it has my King, over ten years if I remember correctly," Catelyn said politely as she helped a little boy out of the coach they were in.

"Has it really been that long, I cannot believe that," Robert said as Catelyn grabbed a crying infant and opened her dress slightly so he could get to her breast.

"You're not trying to hit on my wife now are you?" Ned asked as he rode up followed by four boys.

"Of course not, brother, though I will not deny she still is quite fine," Robert said with a smile.

"She also is the mother of five, how is your family?" Ned asked as one of the boys with him got off their horse and went to the coach and helped a small girl out of the coach before helping a second slightly older girl out.

"They are quite well, I can barely believe that Joffery is 10 already. Now forgive me but is that Harry Arryn?" Robert asked as the boy who was helping the girls out of the coach turned to him.

"Yes, King Robert, how are you?" Harry asked kindly.

"Rather well, Myrcella has been missing you, well actually most of us have been," Robert said with a smile.

"I am sorry to hear that," Harry said looking at the ground ashamed.

"Don't be Harry, Jamie just wishes he would have thought to take you as his squire before you went and fought in the Greyjoy Rebellion. But enough of that, Ned I am sorry but I do not recognize most of your family, would you mind introducing them?" Robert asked as Harry started to help the other boys off their horses.

"Not at all, you obviously know my wife Catelyn, so I will start with my children from youngest to oldest. First, we have Rickon who is only three months old and is the little one who is in Catelyn's arms. Just older than him is my son Brandon Stark or Bran as we call him, and he is four and is hiding behind his mother. Then we have my daughters Arya who is five and Sansa who is seven and who have Harry wrapped around their little fingers. Then we have my two oldest sons Robert or Rob, who is the oldest and my heir, and then Jon Snow, my bastard son both of them are eleven like Harry." Ned said pointing out each of them as he named them.

"Ned, who is this last boy?" Robert asked as Cersei and his children came down the steps from the castle.

"This is Theon Greyjoy, Lord Balon Greyjoy's son, and my ward. He is currently the apprentice of Hullen the Stable Master in Winterfell, but since I figured his father would be here I decided to bring him along." Ned said kindly as a dirty blonde haired girl who had been walking with Cersei bolted and ran to Harry.

"Harry, you're back, I have missed you." The blonde girls said hugging Harry tightly.

"Hey, Myrcella, yes I am back but just to visit with my sire Lord Stark," Harry said with a smile.

"That's too bad, you could learn so much from me if you stayed," Tywin said as he approached.

"Lord Lannister, how are you, my lord?" Harry asked bending the knee.

"Oh quite well, Lord Stark how is the North?" Tywin said respectfully.

"Oh rather well, I was not aware that you knew my squire," Ned said just as respectfully.

"Knew, we all know Harry, of all the Bastard children, ever born, Harry is by far my favorite, and to be honest I think that Jon would legitimize him except he is too afraid of Lysa," Jamie said pulling Harry up and into a hug.

"For once I have to agree with my brother, Harry is a wonderful young man, which when Jon first brought him to Kings Landing I had doubted would even be possible. Catelyn I hope you are treating him well," Cersei said coldly.

"Of course my queen, though when we first took him in my sister told me you had suggested she send him to Essos," Catelyn said raising an eyebrow.

"Forgive me, but I had only meant that as a joke. Now, Robert, I heard Lord Stark introducing his children, will you introduce our children?" Cersei said pointedly.

"Of course, Stark family please meet Joffery, my oldest son and heir, he is ten having been born just weeks before I was officially named King," Robert said before Joffery punched Harry in the jaw.

"Oh look it's the bastard boy, who invited him?" Joffery asked with a sneer though he was obviously upset that Harry did not flinch when he was punched.

"I did, I decided to invade Red Keep and kill the heir of the Iron Throne so I can turn Westeros into the Grand Haven of Bastards," Harry said flatly.

"Uncle, he just threatened me, you should throw him in the dungeon and then behead him for threatening the future king," Joffery whined.

"And Jamie would know the best on how to deal with a Kingslayer as he is one himself." A small man with golden hair like Cersei and Jamie said as he walked up.

"Lord Tyrion, it has been too long, how are you doing?" Harry asked bowing to the small man as Tywin sneered at him.

"Lord Bastard, I am doing well. I recently read in an old text that at one point the Dragon Pit and Summerhall were connected. I plan to investigate one of these days, would you be interested in accompanying me?" Tyrion asked kindly.

"If my Lord would permit it, I still would love to see Summerhall where my aunt had her ashes scattered," Harry said politely.

"I see no problem with it Lord Imp, as long as we are not in a war, or that we are busy in the North. Obviously we would need a few months notice before it so he would be prepared, but otherwise, I see no problems."Ned said kindly.

"Of course Lord Stark. Harry, have you read anything of interest while in the North?" Tyrion asked now with a large smile.

"I have not had much time to read anything beyond the history of the Starks, which is very interesting, but probably nothing you would be too interested in," Harry said sheepishly.

"Well do not forget that history forgotten will indubitably repeat itself," Tyrion said before the smallest Blonde in the group walked over to Harry and sat down on the ground and looked at him as if he was trying to remember him.

"Robert, who is this little one?" Ned asked picking the child up.

"Oh this is my youngest, Tommen and he was born six years ago so he falls right between your daughters. Now before we get too caught up let us go into the castle, Harry you recall where the sparing room is correct?" Robert asked kindly.

"I do, why do you wish to see my skills?" Harry asked confused by the question.

"No, that is simply where we have deemed to have the children and youth go, for the time being, so you can get to know each other better, but also not have to be bored by us old folk talking about events that occurred before your births," Robert said simply.

"My King, I can direct the others there but my place is by the side of my Lord," Harry said calmly.

"Harry, while I appreciate your devotion to your assignment, I give you leave to be with those closer to your age, perhaps you will meet someone interesting," Ned said strongly.

"Of course my Lord, Lady Stark will your sister Lady Arryn be okay with me being in the space as her son?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Harry do not be concerned about Robin Arryn, he still is being breastfed by Lysa, and so will unlikely be in there, though I am sure your father will want to see you," Robert said rolling his eyes at the thought.

"Wait, Lysa is still breastfeeding Robin, isn't he three years old?" Catelyn asked in shock.

"Yes to both, I do not understand it myself, being as I weened Joffery off milk by the time he was a year old, and Tommen who took the longest was still weened before he was a year and a half. But she does not care to listen to me anymore." Cersei said calmly.

"Mother do you want us to take Rickon with us or will he remain with you?" Sansa asked lovingly.

"I think that he will remain with your father and me since he is still so young, next time though he will go with you," Catelyn said before the adults went towards the council rooms.

"Well look who decided to show up, the Bastard King himself and he brought some helpless fools with him." A youth with curly brown hair and brown eyes said as he saw Harry.

"Who would have left the Prince of Daises in charge of the future of the seven kingdoms?" Harry asked seeing the youth.

"Excuse me Bastard, I am the heir of House Tyrell and the second oldest person here, I am plenty responsible. If you had been around the past few years you would know that." The youth said.

"Excuse me, Harry but who are these people exactly?" Rob asked as Theon walked past and went over to the oldest girl in the room and gave her a hug.

"Oh sorry, my liege, Prince of Daisies these are Rob, Sansa, Arya, and Bran Stark along with Jon Snow the son of Lord Stark. Rob, the Prince of Daisies is Loras Tyrell, eldest son of Mace Tyrell and is 15 I believe." Harry said respectfully.

"I would have you remember that I am 17 like the other kid who came in with you's girlfriend Yara Greyjoy, she is just a few months older than me," Loras said sticking his tongue out at Harry.

"Forgive me, mighty Prince of Daisies, though I do not think that Theon considers his sister to be his girlfriend. I mean it wouldn't be unheard of but." Harry said slowly.

"Finish your sentence Bastard and when we return to Winterfell I will let the horses out on you." Theon threatened.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, Theo? I'm sorry, at least my father did not try to take on a continent full of people with five islands worth. I just figured that since inbreeding must be common." Harry said before Yara stood up and walked up to him and punched him in the face actually lifting him off the ground.

"Look Rivers, while our father is a fool, I will not allow you to insult our mother," Yara said coldly.

"Okay Greyjoy, you win, because that punch really hurt. See Prince Joffery, that is how you throw a punch." Harry said rubbing his jaw.

"Harry, could you please continue with your introductions, please?" Rob asked glaring at him.

"Of course, sorry. So the girl in the green dress is Margaery Tyrell who is eight I believe and the Prince of Daisies younger sister, then we have Shireen Baratheon in the yellow dress, Stannis's daughter who is four I believe, if I recall correctly she was born in the middle of the naval battle during the rebellion. In the back, we have Arianne Martell who is eight, and I don't know who the two boys are so I will assume they are Lord Martell's kids, not Ser Oberyn's." Harry said cautiously towards the end while pointing out a dark-skinned girl.

"Yes Harry, these are my brothers, as much as my uncle would love to be here, I think the King would fear that he would convince all the women in Kings-landing to go to Dorne after he sleeps with them," Arianne said with a small laugh.

"How dare you insult my father, you should be put to death for daring insult the king of the Seven Kingdoms," Joffery said angrily.

"Oh quit your pouting Prince Joffery, Arianne what are your brother's names and ages?" Harry asked calmly.

"I am Quentyn Martell, heir of Dorne, and I am seven." The larger boy who was sitting by Arianne said proudly.

"Very good for you, and what of your brother?" Harry asked kindly.

"This is Trystane, and he is three," Arianne said before standing up and going and pulling Harry into a hug.

"Am I missing something here?" Jon asked confused by her actions.

"Possibly, while Harry was living here with his father, he spent a good amount of time with all of us and became our friend. So when Lord Arryn came back from the Rebellion and Harry was not with him we all feared the worst, and even though our parents assured us he was okay many of us did not fully believe it, and so seeing Harry again is a relief." Loras said simply.

"But he's a bastard," Joffery said irritably.

"And you're an ass, what's the difference?" Harry asked kindly.

"I am the prince, you will respect me," Joffery said angrily.

"Respect is earned not given Prince, I respect your father, mother, uncles, aunt, and grandfather. You, I do not respect you because you continue to use the fact that you are the Prince like its a trump all card, and so I do not respect you like I don't respect my stepmother." Harry said simply.

"Harry, I know you told uncle Tyrion you have not done much reading since before the rebellion, but could you tell us about the Great Rebellion?" Myrcella asked cautiously.

"Again I have so many questions, why would she want you to tell her about something you had no involvement in?" Jon said confused.

"Snow, right, so a bastard like Rivers?" Yara asked simply.

"Yeah, why?" Jon asked confused by the question.

"So I know that if I punch you it doesn't hurt any great house too badly. You see Snow, Lord Imp told his father that since Rivers was a bastard he needed to learn to read in case he had the opportunity to become a Maester, or since at the time Lord Arryn had no other children, he became a Lord. So with the Kings blessing, he taught Rivers how to read." Yara said before Harry rose his hand.

"If I may Lady Greyjoy," Harry said when she glared at him.

"Whatever, but I agree with the Princess you should tell one of the stories," Yara said coldly.

"Of course your grace," Harry said before getting kicked by Yara in the shins.

"Just tell the background already, before I leave you broken." Yara threatened, causing Harry to look slightly frightened.

"Of course, so as Lady Greyjoy said Tyrion Lannister started to teach me how to read when I was four. However, he was also teaching his brother, Ser Jamie, who probably because of being older struggled to grasp some of the concepts I was learning quickly. So instead of having me sit and do the same tedious tasks he assigned me to read a book that he said he had never heard or seen before called 'The ancient art of Occlumency, a means of organizing your mind.'

Flashback

"Harry, I found this book in the Red Keep's Library as I was trying to find one for you to read and it seemingly called out to me, I have never seen or heard of it before but why don't you read it and tell me if you learn anything interesting," Tyrion said as he sat Harry at a table before placing a small very weathered book in front of him.

"Okay, Lord Tyrion," Harry said before opening the book.

Well, this is interesting, my brother and I were not expecting you to be within any proximity of this book for another ten years, It appears that even with Fate not allowed to interfere as much with you this go-round he still is pulling some strings, damn him. To you, who is reading this book I am No one, and this book is capable of wonderful, and dangerous things, that is why it has been here since Aegon brought it from the collapsing city of Valaryia. This book will help you learn more about you and help you learn faster than ever and perhaps even free certain skills you never thought you had. Before you begin you must understand that only those who the book is drawn to may learn this art, no one else can. Now to begin you must begin to meditate…

End Flashback.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Rob said shaking Harry who had suddenly fallen silent as he stared at a wall.

"Oh sorry, I must have zoned out where was I?" Harry asked blinking.

"You mentioned a book," Sansa said quietly.

"Oh yes, so the book was a history of the conquest of Westeros by Aegon Targaryen and his two wives, as written by his wife Rhaenys and it was rather explicit and probably not the best thing for a child to read," Harry said with a small smile.

"What do you mean explicit?" Joffery sneered.

"Well for a very small example, it explained the exact measurements of Aegon's cock and balls along with how much seamen he could shoot out at one time. Need I go on." Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"No, now can you actually tell a story it's getting late." Yara said coldly.

"Of course Lady Greyjoy, I suppose I shall tell a new story I recently heard, it is 100% fake, but I enjoyed it, it is about a boy named Harry Potter who lived in a world called Earth, in a land called England one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world's history, and he was special because he was a wizard…" Harry said before retelling the experiences of his first year in his former life, not that he knew it was from a former life, he just believes he had read it somewhere and so also made an inner commitment to find the book where the story was written.

A week later.

"Well we shall be going, thank you, Robert, for hosting this event. It has been an enjoyable time being able to spend time with old friends and allies, and former enemies who hopefully will not return to being foes anytime soon." Ned said with a smile as Harry helped Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Catelyn into the Coach.

"I agree, I was shocked by how well behaved your children were, but then seeing as they are living with Harry it is not too surprising," Robert said with a smile.

"You truly think very highly of him don't you?" Ned asked still shocked by this knowledge.

"Oh most definitely, the only problem I have with him is his never-ending insults to my son and heir," Robert said before Jon Arryn came over.

"Oh good, I caught you before you left. I have a parcel for my son that I figured would be easier to give him in person then send it." Jon said handing Ned a small package who tossed it to Harry who caught it after having to hit it a few times to avoid dropping it, in part because it was much heavier than he had thought it would be.

"What is this if I might ask?" Harry asked confused.

"Just a gift, from me. Open it when you return home." Jon said with a smile.

"Of course father, stay safe and don't let Lysa drive you too crazy," Harry said with a grin.

"Of course. Safe travels." Jon said as Ned and Harry got on their horses and started off back to the North.

"Your son, even though he is a bastard, would make a fine Lord. Perhaps I will get him and my daughter together." Robert said to Jon once the Starks were a ways off.

"You won't be the only one I'm sure, I wouldn't even be surprised if Tywin signs an annulment between you and Cersei so he could offer her to him, I know Balon, Mace, Stannis, and Doran all are considering the same thing, though Balon hates Harry a bit due to him killing his nephew, when he boarded our boat with plans to kill either myself or Ned," Jon said with a smile.

"I know, but if he married my daughter he would be closer to becoming king," Robert said with a smile.

"Or perhaps he will find and marry one of the Targaryens who got away and come back and burn the Baratheons to death for usurping the throne from them. Who knows, but I feel he will make the best decision, he is a smart boy." Jon said before walking away leaving Robert with his thoughts.

**Reviews are amazing**


	2. Castle Black and the Raven

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes:**

This new Story continues off where the renamed Changing the Tapestry of time ends, and when Harry actually becomes a POV Character.

I would recommend still reviewing the previous story for certain events that will be mentioned but this is where Harry begins

Please Note this is **Fanfiction, **and thus **AU**, certain events such as what are covered in this chapter never happened in cannon but I feel could have.

**Response to Reviews**:

_Hadrian. Caesar: _Continue reading to find out

_Zoom99:_ What is the proper address for the heir of a Lordship, I appreciate the critique though, Also Harry will not be a submissive fool, but he does realize that as a perceived bastard he has to be very careful what battles he chooses

Two and a half years later 295 AC The Wall, Castle Black

"My sons, we are just about to Castle Black, the Seat of the Nights Watch, an ancient Order created to defend the land south from the Wildlings and supposedly from an ancient Evil Which Lord Bran the Builder was able to push back six thousand years ago," Ned said as he got off of his horse.

"If this enemy was beaten six thousand years ago and has not attacked since, how do we even know it still exists?" Jon Snow asked as he to got off his horse as a small group of men came from the castle.

"Just because they have not been seen in years, does not mean they do not exist. If that were the case then how is there still hope, among some, that dragons still exist?" Harry asked as the small group quickly approached.

"Well, I for one would love to see dragons again, or even a Dragon egg." One of the men who was obviously the oldest as his hair was white and age seemed to be taking a toll on him.

"Maester Aemon, I wondered if you still lived, it been a number of years since I was last here," Ned said as he embraced the old man.

"I may have known your great grandfather, but that does not mean I have to be as long gone as he is," Aemon said with a smile.

"Wait, you knew Lord Aaron Stark?" Rob asked in shock.

"Aye, my fellow Maester here was here when your grandfather Rickard was married," Aemon said motioning to one of the other men.

"Uncle, do not age me so much. I was only six when Rickard got married, though I did have so much respect for him, it was a real loss when my brother had him and his son killed." A man who looked like Aemon but 30 years younger said with a smile.

"Wait, if your brother had our uncle and grandfather killed, doesn't that mean you are Targaryens?" Rob asked confused as he pulled out his sword.

"Heir Stark, just because they may have at one point been Targaryen's, they are both Maesters so they had to renounce their family name and by taking the Black, it adds a second oath to that," Harry said firmly.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that," Rob said sheepishly.

"Wise words son of Arryn, I am Jeor Mormont, former Lord of Bear Island and current Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. I have heard many good things from my friend here, whenever he has gone to Winterfell, about the three of you." A large man with graying hair said with a smile.

"Brother, I was not aware you were here, I had thought you would be out recruiting," Ned said recognizing the last man in the group.

"Well I normally would be, but when I heard you were coming I thought I would try and be here, and then this buffoon decided to make me the first ranger so I will no longer be going on recruiting missions." The man said, he looking very similar to Ned, but a few years younger.

"Uncle Benjen, it has been so long," Rob said running and giving the man a hug as a large Raven came and landed on Aemon's shoulder holding a large leaf.

"Daeron could you read the letter to me, please?" Aemon asked slowly.

"Of course Maester," Daeron said as he took the leaf from the raven which quickly left after the leaf was removed.

"Who sends letters written of leaves?" Jon asked confused by the bird.

"The three-eyed-Raven, when he actually writes, which is rare," Daeron said calmly.

"A Three-eyed-Raven, what is that? A monstrosity?" Rob asked confused.

"Nephew, while I know you have never been here before please respect those who you do not know. The Raven is a spokesman for the Old Gods, and while I have never met him myself, I know he has great power." Benjen said scolding Rob.

"This Raven is a man, is he not?" Harry asked carefully as he looked at Jeor.

"I am not completely sure of that myself. The raven lives beyond the wall, though my son before he took over Lordship of Bear Island claimed to have met him once." Jeor said calmly.

"How is Jorah doing anyway?" Ned asked kindly.

"I am not sure, to be honest, he does not contact me much. My sister Maege does not care for him though, believes his wife is going to cause him to do something stupid and get him killed." Jeor said before Daeron spoke.

"Maester, the Raven has requested that we bring the squire and the bastard to the Dragon Clan's village," Daeron said calmly.

"The Dragon Clan?" Ned asked confused.

"Dragons in the North, King Robert will want them all killed, so the filthy Targaryens cannot use them to take his throne," Rob said dutifully.

"The Dragon Clan is not a group of Dragons, they just are a clan of Wild Folk who changed their name from something else to that when Prince Duncan of Dragonflies lived there with his wife Jenny of Old-stones and their son James of the Wild Lands," Benjen said simply.

"So they are loyal to the Targaryens then, so they should be eliminated, that is what King Robert would say at least," Rob said not noticing Benjen's glare.

"Look, nephew, I understand what the king wants, however, there are three pieces of information you are seemingly overlooking. First the Wildlings or Free folk are not Westerosi, while they do live on the Continent of Westeros, they never bowed to any king and so are not members of the seven kingdoms. Second, the Dragon Clan is not loyal to the Targaryens or anyone except themselves, they had a strong tie to the Targaryen line of Duncan Targaryen, but with his son's accidental death at the hand of King Robert and him having no seeming heir they hold no more loyalty to the Targaryens than we do." Benjen said before Jeor spoke.

"The most important point though, is they are friendly to the Night's Watch which is a rare thing for those beyond the wall, though they still call us kneelers. Lord Stark if you would be agreeable Daeron and Aemon can take the bastards to the village and we can do a tour of the Wall with your son." Jeor said calmly.

"I think that would be the best idea. Come, Rob, Harry you do not have to stay by my side, I am sure Ser Jeor can protect me." Ned said seeing Harry about to protest.

"Of course Lord Stark," Harry said without argument.

"Brother I will accompany you, as there a few books I would like to give your squire as I have heard he enjoys reading," Benjen said causing Harry to smile and Jon and Rob to shake their heads.

"Harry, I will never understand your love of reading so much," Jon said as he shoved Harry who stumbled into the back of his horse, which then startled the horse enough for it to kick him sending him flying.

"Harry, Harry are you alright?" Ned asked as he ran over to Harry.

"Crap, I killed Jon Arryn's son. I am a dead man, aren't I?" Jon asked starting to hyperventilate as Daeron got off his horse and went over to Harry as Benjen went and grabbed Harry's horse.

"No, he is still breathing, he is bleeding a lot though, Uncle, I will need your help," Daeron said loudly.

"Of course," Aemon said as he knelt down by Harry who had started coughing up blood.

"Jon, if Harry dies, you do realize that not just Lord Arryn will kill you, but most of the great houses will want you dead, and that's if you can survive mother, Sansa, and Arya's wrath," Rob said with a laugh.

"Rob this is no laughing matter, your cousin is going to die if anything goes sour at all," Ned said coldly.

"Jeor, this is beyond my skill level, I really feel that the best bet for his survival is the Raven," Aemon said after working on trying to help Harry for almost an hour.

"Shall I send for a cart to be brought so we can get him there faster?" Jeor asked carefully.

"That would be best. Lord Stark has your squire not bonded with that horse, no bonded horse would kick their rider as hard as this one did him?" Daeron asked Ned who after sending Rob and Jon into the Castle to rest had come back to be of any assistance.

"I had thought so, however, what I just discovered is that someone switched Harry's old horse Spirit, a for a younger horse, who is bonded to Theon Greyjoy, our Master of Horse's apprentice. I hope that it was just an accident and not on purpose though." Ned said coldly.

"As do I, because if it was on purpose, then the perpetrator is playing a very dangerous game, especially with who the Squire's parents are," Daeron said coldly.

"My bastard son and squire are both members of Robert's most hated house, aren't they," Ned said putting his head in his hands.

"I figured with your bastard, as I see a lot of your sister and my nephew in him. Your squire, yes I am almost certain he is my nephew who is also Robert's cousin, and Jon Arryn's sister's son." Daeron said calmly and quietly as a group of four members of the Nights Watch approached with a small cart attached to two Horses.

"Maesters, Lord Stark, we hope this cart is sufficient." One of the Watch said calmly.

"Yes, Phillip, it is, you all may return to your stations. Lord Stark if you could go get your bastard son I would appreciate it." Daeron said as he picked up Harry and placed him in the cart, after laying a blanket down, since Harry's upper armor had been removed so Aemon could do better checks on him.

"Of course, Maester, he will meet you by the black gate," Ned said as he quickly went to the Castle.

"This is not how I had planned to meet the next generation of Great Bastards, grandnephew," Brynden said as Daeron and Aemon came into the clearing before his Weirwood throne.

"Of that I am sure, however, the squire was kicked and thrown by a horse which was not his own but that he had ridden from Winterfell, and while I believe he will live, his return to health is beyond my level of skill," Aemon said ashamed.

"Grandnephew, don't be ashamed, I can sense his injuries are impossible to heal all the way even with my knowledge," Brynden said sadly.

"So will Harry die then?" Jon asked worriedly.

"No, he will not die, young bastard, but he will unlikely ever be able to walk again," Brynden said before a man walked out of the shadows.

"Raven, you know that that cannot stand, R'hllor and the Many-Faced God will not permit it." The man who exited the shadows said as Daeron, Aemon, and Jon pulled their swords out and pointed them at him.

"Peace, this is the Keeper of Faces, the leader of the Faceless men of Bravos, and like myself has a strong connection to the gods, though mine is with the Old Gods, his is with the Many-Faced God of Death," Brynden said calmly.

"Yes as The Raven said. Raven can you not sense the touch of the inter-plane in this squire?" The Keeper asked looking at Brynden.

"You truly believe he is the one?" Brynden asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of that I am certain, I will use my power to heal him, though the cost will be high." The keeper said as Brynden scowled.

"Very well," Brynden said sadly as a new root stretched forth and bound his free hand to the throne and the Keeper nodded and touched Harry's forehead.

"It is done, it cost me as well Raven. Maesters depart with your charges." The keeper said calmly before walking into the shadows again.

"I only have a short time before I will no longer be able to converse with you again for many years, thus let me give some guidance, first tell the squire that beyond a barrier is a prize, and the prize can only be fully opened in the lands of the 14 fires. Second, look deeply into the eyes of creatures and if you are blessed by the old gods you shall see yourself as the creature. Finally, the squire shall awake in two days and in 14 be strong once more." Brynden said before a strong wind came in and sent the four out of the cavern which collapsed behind them.

"Who exactly was that?" Jon asked confused.

"That was the Three-eyed-Raven, one of very few who still have connections to the Gods, the other man I have never heard of, though the Faceless Men of Braavos are the most respected and feared assassin order in all of the world, though for any task given to them they have a cost, and sometimes the cost is more than you are willing to pay. I know my father considered using them to wipe out any remaining Blackfyre after the third rebellion, but when he learned the cost, he realized it was nowhere near worth it." Daeron said calmly.

"What was the cost? Surely the King could pay it?" Jon asked still confused.

"Oh, yes he could have, but he chose not to, because the cost for each Blackfyre member killed was the life of every member of a great house, starting with his own, and then continuing until either all members of the Blackfyre family were dead or there were no more people in Westeros, and it would likely be the later as they would have considered any person who was related even 20 generations past, as a member of that house so each member of House Targaryen dead, so was an additional great house," Daeron said simply.

"So they are evil as well, that is an unreasonable cost," Jon said with some outrage.

"Perhaps, however, the Faceless Men of Braavos obey and worship a higher power they call the many faced god of death and claim that to take a life requires payment to him that he sees as fit, for you cannot rob death," Daeron said with a sad smile.

"Snow, do not try and understand their ways, as they are not our ways, though the cost to keep Squire Arryn alive is interesting," Aemon said before Jon could start questioning more.

"Very well Maester," Jon said plainly before falling silent.

**Meanwhile in Harry's mind.**

**"Harry Potter, I really did not want to see you for another 70 years at a minimum, but you did it and nearly died." The Many-Faced-God said to Harry who did not recognize him.**

**"Who exactly are you?" Harry asked as R'hllor appeared.**

**"Oh, yes your memories are still not all open, we are The Many-Faced-God and R'hllor, and you are our champion of sorts." The Many Faced-God said calmly.**

**"So I'm dead then, else why would a god of death appear?" Harry said simply.**

**"Harry, you remember the story you told the heir of the realm a few years back at the ten-year celebration?" R'hllor asked.**

**"The one about the boy Harry Potter, I have since been looking for where I read that story and cannot find it anywhere," Harry said sadly.**

**"That's because it is not written anywhere, it's from your memory from a former life," R'hllor said simply.**

**"A former life, like reincarnation?" Harry asked doubtfully.**

**"Well, kinda, sorta, ish. While you will reopen your memories from your former life slowly through the next number of years it basically comes down to your life was hell but you did us a huge favor by helping your former world come to a place where a new era could begin. However, to pay you back we offered you to come to this world where our brother fate would have no control over your decisions. What we somehow forgot was that by placing you into a world you were not originally written into, the other strings would be altered so you could exist, and in so doing Fate still managed to get some impact on you as you are again a chosen one." R'hllor said sadly.**

**"So my life was hell, I had a chance to have a new life where I was not expected to do anything, but instead I still have to do things?" Harry said carefully.**

**"Well, not exactly. You still are not bound to a single fate, like you were in your previous world, because you were written in late into the tapestry of this world the tapestry is still being written. However, you have changed some things and with you still having what your best friend from your former life called your 'saving people thing' you are more than likely going to help this world go in a better direction than it was going to." The Many-Faced-God said sheepishly.**

**"So could you just give me a rundown of what, by me coming to this world was changed?" Harry asked flatly.**

**"Sure, I guess, though you won't be able to remember most of this or ever be able to speak of it, so I guess it would not hurt." The Many-Faced-God said looking to R'hllor.**

**"Okay, yeah, so the first thing that happened was Duncan Targaryen who was supposed to have not married Anastasia Baratheon did, in fact, marry her and have a child, who was a reborn James Potter. This also caused Jasper Arryn to have an extra child who was born Lilliana Arryn and was the reborn Lily Evans. Because of their births, the seven kingdoms were better off during Robert's rebellion than originally written, and Jamie Lannister was a better person than he was in the original timeline, because of James impact." R'hllor said before looking to The Many-Faced-God.**

**"You coming into this world changed where the Dragon eggs that were supposed to be destroyed at Summerhall came from and that they were not destroyed, and one has already hatched, the first in almost 200 years, and there will be six dragons instead of 3. Jamie being a better person saved one extra heir to the Iron Throne in Elia and Rhaegar's daughter. Daenerys Targaryen is the daughter of Ormund Baratheon and Rhaella Targaryen instead of being a child of incest, which would have caused her to go mad later in life. Cersei and Robert Baratheon have one legitimate child while she still has two from her brother." The Many-Faced-God said.**

**"Oh and instead of Daenerys going nuts and killing everyone in Kings Landing she will likely be more sane. However many great people will die, but it will start a few years later." R'hllor said simply.**

**"Okay, next question, why am I here?" Harry asked flatly.**

**"Oh, yeah we probably should have explained that to begin with, you nearly died, and would have been permanently paralyzed due to being throne 20 feet by Theon's horse that you are using. However the Three-eyed-Raven a servant of ours and The Keeper of Faces, the leader of my followers in this world, used an ancient means to give you back full health, after two weeks, and that you would wake in two days in real time, however as everything has a cost this cost was 90% of the Faceless Men and 10 years where the Raven will not be able to contact anyone or thing."The Many-Faced God said.**

**"So did you just meet me because I almost died?" Harry asked still confused.**

**"Oh no, you remember how in the one year of your former life that you remember how there was magic in your former world, right?" R'hllor asked the obvious question.**

**"Yes, obviously why?" Harry asked before his eyes went wide as he remembered all his life in the previous world.**

**"Well, first you are only able to remember all that during this conversation, just for the sake of content. So we pulled some strings and are giving you modified magical talents, of your choosing, your choices are being an animagus, or metamorphagus, having a flying broom or modified apparation, Phoenix healing abilities or immunity to poisons?"The Many-Faced-God asked.**

**"Well don't the natives of this world have the ability to 'warg'?" Harry asked carefully.**

**"Yes, why?" R'hllor asked confused by the question.**

**"Well then here are my requests, first the ability to 'warg', second being a metamorphagus, modified apparation, but please explain that, and immunity to poisons as I think Lysa is going to try and kill me before too long with poison," Harry said simply.**

**"Damn, you are smart, and R'hllor you owe me because I told you he could choose those." The Many-Faced-God said sticking his tongue out at R'hllor.**

**"So you did, very well you will have those gifts, though not all at once, you will first gain the immunity to poisons, warging will only be possible to be with bonded creatures, modified apparation is where you can only apparate as far as you can see not wherever you can think of. Metamorphagus will become available only if you join a certain sect, which will make it more reasonable that you have the gift." R'hllor said rolling his eyes.**

**"One last thing, we will be giving you a few companions from your former world aside from your dragons, first will be Hedwig who you will find before you return to Winterfell as a baby chick who you will care for, second will be Fawkes who will be a Red Haast's Eagle chick when you find her at the tourney in Kings Landing to celebrate Joffery's 15th birthday. The third shall be Sirius's animagus form, not will Sirius's mind, but still his animagus form, only the size of Remus's werewolf form, so kinda a cross between the two, and you will find him as a pup along with other direwolf pups in a few years. Then your final companion will be a thestral without wings and their curse, but still, a solid black horse, with Buckbeak's temperament and you will get her around the time that you go and claim your family's swords and before you go and interact with the Dothraki."The Many-Faced-God said with a smile.**

**"Look brother at the time, we wish you the best now, and largest apologize that you won't be able to access these memories for a long time," R'hllor said before Harry felt like he was falling.**

Two days later Dragon Clan Village

"Where am I?" Harry asked as he shot up to a sitting position before wincing in pain.

"Maesters, the squire woke." A young olive-skinned girl said loudly as she saw Harry sit up before two men came rushing in.

"Thank you Rhaen, you may go," Aemon said getting a glare from the girl.

"I am sorry Maester, but I will not leave his side until I know he will not fall back into a coma," Rhaen said as if challenging Aemon.

"Very well, Squire how are you feeling?" Aemon asked Harry.

"Like I got hit by a chariot going as fast as possible," Harry said wincing.

"I am not surprised, you did get thrown 20 feet by your horse," Daeron said walking in.

"Not my horse, don't know whose horse, but was not my horse," Harry said coldly

"True, Lord Stark confirmed that it was actually Theon Greyjoy's horse," Daeron said sadly.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked trying to sit up more.

"Nearly three days, it took us nearly a day to get you to the Raven after you were kicked and you have been out for two days since," Daeron said before his eyes went wide.

"Yes Daeron, the Raven did say he would wake in two days, but that it would take two weeks before he was back to full strength, why don't you go send a raven to Lord Stark and let him know his squire is awake and that we will start back to Castle Black in three days," Aemon said simply.

"Of course, uncle," Daeron said quickly leaving the room.

"So I missed seeing the Raven, and he wanted to talk to me apparently, right?" Harry said glumly.

"Yes you did however he told us to tell you to look into bonded animals eyes and if you are blessed by the Gods you will see yourself through the eyes of the creature, and then that a prize is beyond a mostly sealed barrier and could only be opened in the land of 14 flames. If I were to be interpreting correctly is the second part of the second bit is about taking something to old Valyria, and the first part is what the Free folk told me is a skilled called Warging which allows you to see through an animal's eyes and control them to some level, Daeron, Snow and I have all tried and all had varying degrees of success, Daeron was able to see through his horse and one of his raven's eyes. I was only able to see through one of my raven's eyes, which for me is a great blessing as it will allow me to see once more. Snow had success with his horse for only a moment, but I think it may be because of his age, and that he is not strongly enough tied to it, yet." Aemon said calmly.

"Wow, I shall surely try once I return to Winterfell with my personal horse, I would try with my dog Padfoot that I received from my father years ago, but just a month before we came north he ate a poisoned rat and died," Harry said coldly.

"I am sorry to hear that, now squire get some rest and we will talk more tomorrow and Rhaen will stay with you, for the time being," Aemon said before standing up and exiting the room.

"So Rhaen, huh? What's your story, I mean while I have not seen any wild-lings, I doubt many of them look to have Dornish descent?" Harry asked once Aemon had left.

"True, but so is your story, if what Maester Aemon has said is anything to go by, squire," Rhaen said in response.

"Fair enough, let's do a set of ten questions, that the other has to answer honestly, but neither can reveal unless given permission by the giver," Harry said calmly.

"Okay, I'm okay with that. I'll ask first, your friend the bastard said you love talking about Summerhall, what is your obsession with the palace?" Rhaen asked simply.

"Wow, going for the jugular, I don't really know exactly. I have heard a lot about my late aunt Lily and her husband both of whom had their ashes put there and so I have wanted to pay my respects, I think at least. Now, where were you born?" Harry asked calmly.

"Okay, that's a bit odd of a question but easy enough I was born in Kings Landing. Why are you a squire for Lord Stark and not your father Lord Arryn?" Rhaen asked kindly.

"Oh, because my stepmother hates me and does not want me anywhere near her precious baby boy, who when we were down in Kings Landing for the tenth anniversary of King Robert being crowned king he was still breastfeeding, he was 3 and a half. Second question, who are your parents?" Harry asked as Rhaen stiffened.

"I will tell you, but I need you to answer my third question for you first, what are your feelings about the Targaryens?" Rhaen asked slowly.

"They ruled well for a long time but due to inbreeding they went nuts, why?" Harry asked confused.

"So I will answer your second and third questions together, my real name is Princess Rhaenys Targaryen III, daughter of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Martell. My fourth question for you, where did you grow up?" Rhaen asked calmly.

"Hey, you cheated by saying my third question was the why, whatever, I grew up in Kings Landing where my father is the hand of King Robert. Fourth question, how did you survive the sack of kings landing?" Harry asked not realizing Aemon walking in.

"I think I could best answer that squire, and know that you are now one of five to know this, Jamie Lannister saw Lily Arryn thrown through a wall by The Mountain, who proceeded to rape Rhaenys and Elia after slamming Elia's newborn son Lewyn into a wall pulverizing his head. Once The Mountain left the room, believing Lily, Elia, and Rhaenys dead, Jamie stopped by Lily. Lily asked him to see if both Elia and Rhaenys were dead and if Rhaella had escaped. Jamie discovered Rhaenys near dead and so he took her to the lower river passage where I was with Rhaella and her son in a small boat. He asked me to take her away and so while Rhaella and Viserys were taken to Dragonstone I brought Rhaenys here and so she will stay until the Dragons fly again." Aemon said simply.

"And because of that I owe Jamie Lannister my life and consider Aemon to be my grandfather," Rhaen said calmly.

"Oh, may I ask who is the other person who knows about this, aside from us three and Jamie Lannister?" Harry asked shocked.

"Your father," Aemon said calmly.

"Oh. Well, that's cool." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes it is, now I believe I told you to rest, Rhaen one of the daughters of Craster is here and wants to know if you can help her on a hunt," Aemon said kindly

"Oh, sure, maybe she can go beyond the wall with you," Rhaen said pleadingly.

"You know what would happen if we took any of Craster's wives, he would bring his allied clans together to attack the wall, and likely kill everyone in this clan," Aemon warned.

"I know, it just isn't fair that all of them are doomed to be his whores and any sons they may have to be killed," Rhaen said as she walked out sadly.

"What was she meaning?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, there is a wildling whose name is Craster, an old bastard who at last count had 22 wives of various ages, that he takes his daughters as his wives, or as bargaining chips when he interacts with other wildlings. I have told Jeor about him and he has considered attacking him, but then we found out that Craster is tied closely to all 15 of the clans closest to the wall, so if we attacked one we would have to fight them all, and we just don't have the manpower to do so." Aemon said sadly.

"Well, hopefully, I can one day do something about that as it is very wrong," Harry said sadly.

"I agree, Squire, I agree, now rest, tomorrow we start working on rebuilding your strength as I want you capable of walking be in three days," Aemon said calmly.

"Of course Maester," Harry said before laying back down and quickly falling back to sleep.

3 Days Later Castle Black.

"You're back, thank the old gods. I take it that my squire was able to be healed by the Raven." Ned said as soon as the group of four entered the main foyer of the castle.

"Aye, but in so doing we lost the Raven, as his outer cavern collapsed once a wind sent us flying from it," Daeron said sadly.

"But unless you were invited no one had ever managed to find the Raven on their own, so why would a cave in occur?" Jeor asked walking over.

"Lord Commander, what if it isn't to keep people out but keep him trapped, I mean from what the Maesters told me is that he said something about the price of my healing being very high," Harry said cautiously as he went over and collapsed onto one of the chairs, his legs giving out.

"What's wrong Harry, I thought my dad said you had been healed?" Rob asked concerned for his friend and rival.

"He was healed Heir Stark, but even with magic, it sometimes takes time, and the Raven said it would take 14 days he would be strong again. However, as normal with the Raven, we don't know if it is 14 days after he first woke or 14 days in total after the healing started." Daeron said calmly.

"I am personally feeling like it will be the latter as he is able to walk on his own for a few hours before losing all strength," Aemon said as he stroked a raven on his shoulder.

"So do you think it would be safe for us to begin our journey back to Winterfell, my lady is getting quite anxious, and I need to find out if Theon or Hullen purposely switched my squire's horse in hopes he would be killed," Ned said coldly.

"My liege if I may speak," Harry said slowly.

"Of course squire, what are your thoughts?" Ned asked kindly.

"While I truly believe Theon is to blame for this event I feel we should not punish him, or at least do not punish him to the fullest extent," Harry said carefully.

"But Harry, why wouldn't you want him punished to the greatest extent, especially if he nearly had you killed?" Jon asked in shock, he and Harry having grown closer during the past few days.

"Two simple reasons, first even though he is Lord Stark's Ward, he is still heir Greyjoy and is a piece in play to keep the Iron Islands at bay and we do not need a second Ironborn rebellion. Second, if we let him believe he did not get caught, he is more likely to be more reckless in any further plot, which would probably be against me again as I know he wants to be Lord Stark's squire instead of me, because I am just a 'good for nothing bastard'." Harry said simply only to have Ned smack him across the face.

"I will not tolerate you calling yourself a good for nothing bastard, you are my squire and the son of one of my best friends, and if I ever hear you call yourself that again I will have you be doing all of Winterfell's laundry for a month," Ned said coldly.

"Of course my liege, that is just what I have heard Theon call me in the past and so I probably should have prefaced that statement with that," Harry said strongly.

"Oh, I should have realized that I am such a fool, please accept my apologies. Is there anything I can do now to help you forgive me?" Ned said appalled by his behavior.

"My liege there is not wrong to forgive, but if we could stay another day here so I could look through the Castle Black Library before we depart I would not say no," Harry said sheepishly.

"Of course squire, when I had planned to leave today I had forgotten your love for books and that Castle Black is full of ancient texts found nowhere else in the realm," Ned said with a laugh.

"I shall show him the way and see if there are any books I have not read there myself," Aemon said with a smile.

"Forgive me Maester Aemon, but I thought you were nearly blind," Ned said confused.

"Oh I am, but the Raven reminded me of a technique that once was common among the first men, called warging, which some can do which allows them to see through the eyes of a close bonded animal, and I managed it with one of my Ravens, so while I may be blind he is not so I can see through his eyes to read," Aemon said happily almost like his birthday had come early before he took Harry's arm and nearly ran to the stairway.

"Well, that is not something you see every day, a 97-year-old running," Jeor said with a smile.

"So Daeron can you explain this warging thing?" Ned asked looking to the younger Maester.

"Of course Lord Stark, a warg is a person who has the gift of warging which is shifting some of your soul into an animal which gives you some control over it. There are a few downsides however, first is you lose some control over your own body while in the animal, so most wargs do not warg while in battle. Second, if your body is killed while you are warging your soul is trapped in the animal that you warged into. Third and probably most devastating is if the animal you are warged into dies without you able to break the connection you lose that part of your soul and your body goes into a vegetative state and most die rather soon afterward, at least that is according to the free folk of Dragon's Clan." Daeron said calmly.

"Oh, you also forgot you have to have a strong bond with the animal or it won't work well if at all. I got it for a few minutes with my horse but it was lost rather quickly." Jon said with a sad smile.

"Oh Sir Snow, you will get it soon enough, just work with your horse more and you will master it. Oh and the last thing is not just everyone can be a warg as it is a gift of the gods." Daeron said with a smile.

"Would it be safe to assume though you too are a warg?" Ned asked cautiously.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone as it could be a huge battle aide if we keep it secret," Daeron said simply.

"Of course, I will never divulge this information nor will my heir, right Rob?" Ned asked firmly.

"Oh of course not, but Jon you will need to teach me how," Rob said, excited at the prospects.

"Okay, though I think Harry will be able to master it quickly once he gets back to Winterfell and can try with Spirit, though he did say he wishes Padfoot was still around so he could warg into a dog," Jon said before the conversation continued into less meaningful talk.

The next day outside Castle Black.

"Ready boys, for our long trip back home?" Ned asked as Rob and Jon got on their horses and Harry put his large armload of books into his saddlebags.

"Wait do you hear that?" Harry asked hearing a small cheeping coming from beside the castle.

"Hear what squire?" Ned asked as Harry walked up to the castle and knelt down.

"It's a juvenile Snowy Owl and it looks like it fell and damaged its wing, would you permit me to take it and care for it until its back to full health?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Squire, snowy owls are a rare bird south of the wall, do you even have any idea how to care for one?" Ned asked rolling his eyes.

"Well not exactly, but in one of my books I read about how to care for other birds of prey and I am sure it wouldn't be too much different," Harry said slowly.

"Fine, you may care for it, but do not expect any of us to help care for it, it will be your responsibility 100%," Ned said rolling his eyes.

"Of course, and I understand that if it decides to fly away it is destined to fly away, or if it is to die that is just what happens," Harry said as he picked the owl up and put in in his cloak's hood before getting on his horse.

"Exactly squire, you knew what I was going to say before I even could say it. Well if we are all ready now lets ride." Ned said with a smile.

Sixteen days later Winterfell

"Oh, thank goodness you are all back when I received your raven saying there was a situation that would delay your return for a while I thought the worse," Catelyn said before Ned got off his horse and pulled her into his arms.

"So did I, my love," Ned said before kissing her soundly.

"Wait, what? What exactly happened all of you seem to be in good shape?" Catelyn asked confused once she caught her breath again.

"Let us retire to the council rooms, I only want my family, Vayon, and Hullen there," Ned said as Rob, Jon, and Harry got off their horses.

"Of course my lord, will you also need my apprentice?" A well-muscled man asked coming into the main courtyard with Theon behind him as Harry started leading the four horses to the stables.

"Squire this conversation is dealing with you as well so I will need you there, Hullen I will not be needing your apprentice, so he can take our horses from my squire and make sure they are fed and watered as we all go to the council room," Ned said glaring at Harry who looked back sheepishly.

"Father, could Jayne come to, you know I can't keep anything from her?" Sansa begged.

"Very well, but no one else, understood?" Ned asked as he led those invited to the council room.

"Father, what happened, mother was quite frantic when she got your Raven?" Sansa asked concerned.

"First, Hullen I need you, to be honest with me in answering a question, knowing that if I discover you lied to me your head will roll, are you willing to do so?" Ned asked coldly shocking everyone in the room aside from Rob, Jon, and Harry who had discussed this meeting at length during their journey back.

"Of course, my Lord, did I displease you by some means?" Hullen asked worriedly.

"Very good and I hope you did not displease me as I have known you for many years and have long trusted you and it would be a shame if I had to punish you. Did you knowingly give my squire, your apprentice's horse for our journey to visit our bannermen, or did you council Theon to do so?" Ned asked coldly.

"No, while I do know Spirit is an aging horse, I also know of the bond your squire has with her, and also know she still has at least three good years on her, unless you begin to do cross-realm races, which I know Squire Rivers would never force his horse to do. In fact, once I went to the stables that morning that you left and found her there I was shocked." Hullen said cautiously.

"If I may father, what did Theon say when questioned, as he was the one who prepared our horses that morning, while we were all still mostly asleep because Squire Rivers remembers what he said," Rob asked and Ned nodded his consent to the question.

"He told me that Squire Rivers wanted a younger horse instead of his quoting my apprentice here 'old deadbeat cow' and when I asked why Squire Rivers would not have taken one of the palace horses if that was the case instead of his personal horse he said he figured it was just to spite him," Hullen said a bit more bravely.

"Squire, could you everyone here what you recall telling Apprentice Theon when he brought you his horse?" Ned asked kindly.

"Of course my liege, I asked him where Spirit was and he told me she was very sick, but when I asked if I could go and see her he said she was contagious so much so that if I were to get close to her and then rode on his horse, his horse would get ill and not be able to continue the entire way," Harry said before Hullen raised his hand to speak.

"My lord I know of no such disease among horses, and Spirit was not ill in any way except it being evident that she missed being ridden every day, though the princesses when I mentioned it, started riding her for a while each day after that and she seemed to do much better," Hullen said simply.

"Forgive me my Lord, but what is the purpose of this questioning?" A hook-nosed man who was one of two outside of Hullen and Harry that was not part of the Stark Family.

"Thank you Steward Vayon, I had this questioning because of what occurred at Castle Black. Before we entered the castle my son Jon pushed Squire Rivers into the horse he had been riding the past three months, with some difficulty I remember, and the horse was spooked and kicked my squire and sent him flying about 20 feet." Ned said causing a gasp from everyone in the room that had not been present.

"But if your squire was thrown that far, how is he still walking, or at least not having any evident injuries?" Hullen asked in shock having seen men kicked and thrown a quarter of that distance and not raising from it.

"That is thanks to the talents of Maesters Aemon and Daeron and the Three-Eyed-Raven," Ned said shortly.

"The Three-Eyed-Raven is just a myth from Northern Lore," Catelyn said confused.

"No Lady Stark, I met him he was as much alive and real as we are, and there was also a man who was called the Keeper of Faces that also came and helped heal Harry," Jon said respectfully.

"Keeper of Faces and the Three-Eyed-Raven, Snow, I know your father is my Lord, but those are both fictitious beings from opposite parts of the world," Vayon said before seeing Ned looking serious.

"While I would normally agree, Steward, it was not just him that saw them but also Aemon and Daeron and if it was not for those individuals my squire would probably still be catatonic at best, dead at worst, and then we would have a potential war on our hand," Ned said seriously.

"Okay so even if this was the case, how would your squire's death lead to war exactly?" Vayon asked confused.

"Think about who his father is, and where he grew up, and understand that the only ones who really don't like him there are his stepmother, the master of coin, and a few members of the newer Kingsguard," Ned said calmly.

"Oh, I think I understand, well then how are we going to punish Theon Greyjoy then?" Vayon asked understanding dawning on his face.

"We aren't," Harry said calmly.

"Excuse me Squire, but did you say you aren't going to punish him?" Vayon said in shock.

"Yes that is correct, we are not going to punish him, instead we are going to reward him by allowing him and Hullen to eat meals with us for the next three months," Ned said calmly.

"Are you sure it was your squire that got thrown, my love?" Catelyn asked confused.

"Yes, and let me explain, first Theon is here to keep his father and people from rebelling again, so as long as he lives his father is less likely to attack. Second, if we punish him he will likely be more sneaky in his attempts to attack either my squire or my son in hopes to replace them. But if we reward him he is more likely to get lazy. Besides my squire is back to full health and now has an owl who can throw up over Theon." Ned said with a laugh as Jayne and Sansa gagged.

"Very well my Lord, you know best," Vayon said still confused.

"Thank you, now how about we have Rob tell you all about our journey, and after that Harry can introduce you to his owl that he named Hedwig," Ned said with a smile as Rob let out an anguished sigh.


	3. Preparations for a Journey

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**Author's Notes:**

**Reviews are Great!**

A Month Later Jaehaerys(November) 295 AC Winterfell

"Harry, could you stop sparing with Jon for a minute?" Ned asked calmly from his balcony that looked over the courtyard where Harry and Jon were sparing, though Harry was obviously getting the upper-hand.

"Yes my Lord?" Harry asked as he jumped up barely missing Jon's swing at his legs.

"I received a Raven from Lord Imp, shall I throw it in the fire?" Ned asked knowing it would cause his squire to either yield to Jon or to go on a harsher offensive against his still less skilled nephew.

"No, give me just another minute," Harry said as he dodged another of Jon's swings before quickly hitting Jon's sword as hard as he could with the flat of his sword causing Jon to lose his sword, which Harry then used as a means to make Jon yield before running to Ned's room.

"That was a rather underhanded maneuver squire, and would not likely work in a real battle, but for the situation, I can understand. Now, do you want to be the one to read the message or shall I?" Ned asked kindly.

"It was sent to you, not me so it would only make sense that you read it," Harry said with a smile.

"Very well, this is what it says," Ned said before reading the letter aloud

Lord Stark,

If you recall about three years ago we discussed having your squire Hadrian Rivers, join me on an excursion of exploring the ruins of Dragon Pit to see if there really existed a corridor to Summerhall. I have finally finished the initial explorations and have found a corridor that leads a long distance, well beyond where Rhaenys hill ends. So with your blessing, I would love for your squire to come and join me and Ser Jamie on this excursion which we shall begin in early Baleri(February) of this next year if all is agreeable with you. Please inform us if Squire Rivers shall be able to join us promptly so we may make proper arrangements for him.

Yours in faith,

Tyrion Lannister, heir of Casterly Rock.

"My Lord, may I go, please," Harry asked cautiously.

"If you were to go, who could keep Jon and Rob, in line or who will act as my squire?" Ned asked calmly.

"Well I am sure Sansa can keep her brother's in line, and maybe Jon could fill in as a squire, I mean he could use your expert advice in training," Harry said unable to resist the jab at his best friend.

"Is that so, well if you are gone who will keep up your training?" Ned asked though he knew Harry's response.

"Well Lord Tyrion mentioned that Ser Jamie would be accompanying us, so he could probably help teach me," Harry said sheepishly.

"Okay, I have a deal for you, and it is an all or nothing deal, alright?" Ned said calmly.

"Okay," Harry said confused.

"First, you will be back by Martelle(October) because I will need your aide in helping tell the bannermen of the Realm Wide Tourney to celebrate the Princes' 15th birthday, second, you may not become Jamie Lannister's squire, third, you may not leave the Seven Kingdoms, and finally and probably the hardest one, no showing off your new power of warging to anyone," Ned said seriously.

"Very well my Liege, though the second and third are rather obvious that I would not betray you that easily, though I do hope to learn some things from him," Harry said with a smile.

"Good, now why don't you go and send Lord Imp a letter back and have your owl take it," Ned said with a smile.

"Of course, and I can use this to see how far my Warging ability will allow me to stay connected," Harry said with a smile as he quickly headed out of the room passing Catelyn as he left.

"What's gotten Harry so happy?" Catelyn asked with a smile.

"I just agreed to let him go and join Lord Imp and The Kingslayer on an expedition to explore a large cavern that Lord Imp believes may lead to Summerhall," Ned said with a sad smile.

"When will he be needing to leave?" Catelyn asked glaring at her husband for not getting her okay on sending her adopted son away.

"In about a month, as they want to begin early Baleri, and I would rather him be early than late. While I did just send him to send them a letter I too shall send a letter making sure they are aware of the deal that I made with Harry in order for him to go, and also let Harry's father know as well as he will be able to enforce it." Ned said cautiously.

"I hope your deal included that he could not remain in Kings Landing for good, because I like that one more than at least one of your other wards," Catelyn said coldly.

"Yes, of course, he will have to be back by Martelle and he cannot become Jamie Lannister's squire," Ned said hoping to appease his wife.

"Good, because if not you would be sleeping in your Godswood until the next spring," Catelyn warned before walking back out of the room.

A month and a half Later Late Torrah(December) 295 AC Winterfell

"Well I believe I am just about ready to go," Harry said as he finished saddling Spirit up with enough supplies to make the 40-day journey to Kings Landing.

"Very well, just before you go let's go, first go up to the grand hall, so you can say your final goodbyes," Ned said calmly.

"Of course my liege, though I won't even be gone for a year," Harry said confused as to why there would be any real fanfare about his departure.

"Well as you should know from reading our history that a lot can happen in a year, though I doubt much will, also Catelyn wants to give you one more requirement for leaving," Ned said causing Harry's eyes to go wide in concern, buts still following Ned.

"Harry, I am glad Ned was able to catch you before you left," Catelyn said with a smile.

"I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye," Harry said as he noticed the entire Castle population was there.

"I sure hope you wouldn't, but with you men, it is never certain," Catelyn said glaring at Ned.

"I take offense to that statement, I have never left without telling you," Ned said as Catelyn raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Catelyn asked as she looked at Jon.

"Oh, that's what your meaning," Ned said understanding dawning on his face.

"Lady Stark, Lord Stark said you had additional criteria before I can leave," Harry said carefully.

"Oh yes, actually I have three and two of them are absolutes and the third, is up to you," Catelyn said simply as Harry swallowed hard.

"Okay my Lady," Harry said fearfully, knowing how cold Catelyn could be with her foes.

"So the first is probably the easiest, you have to send monthly reports, and they have to be at least a page long," Catelyn said before pausing so Harry could speak.

"Okay, I should be able to do that," Harry said cautiously knowing that was rather simple and fearing worse for the next two.

"Good, second requires a bit of background, about a week after Ned got his letter from Lord Imp, my darling sister sent me a letter informing me that Lord Imp, had taken his nephew Prince Joffery and had tried to convince her to allow him to take Robin, to a Peytr Baelish's brothel, so this second requirement is that you are not allowed to indulge in whores. I understand you will be 15 before you return, but you do not need to have your first time with a common whore," Catelyn said with a sweet smile.

"Of course my lady, and what is your third request?" Harry asked extremely worried now as neither of the previous requests had been that bad.

"Oh that one, we need you to decide who will take your place as Ned's squire while you are gone or if you don't care," Catelyn said with a smile.

"Oh, that's it? I was thinking Jon or Rob could, or if neither of them, maybe one of the heirs of one of your bannermen," Harry said calmly.

"Very good, we shall have the bastard take your place as temporary Squire until you return," Catelyn said with a smile before Theon spoke up.

"What, how dare the bastard get to choose the new squire, I am the heir of the Iron Islands, I should be Lord Stark's new squire," Theon said angrily.

"Is that so, sir Theon, I have an offer for you, as I know you have been practicing with a sword from time to time, how about you and Bastard Snow, spar, and whoever wins the spar becomes the new squire," Harry said simply.

"Why not let me fight you to first blood, and when I win I become Lord Stark's squire, and you don't return, that is unless you are too much of a coward to fight me," Theon said causing Ned and Hullen to glare at him as many of the other of the castle residents looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me apprentice but you have no grounds to make such demands of the Squire," Hullen said angrily.

"No, Master Hullen, I am willing to accept his challenge, with two other points to make, first if I do somehow lose I will go and become the squire of Ser Jamie Lannister, of the Kingsguard, and during the tourney to celebrate Prince Joffery's 15th birthday I can duel you to regain the title of Lord Stark's squire," Harry said calmly.

"As Lord Stark, I will approve that, though it does pain me to do so, however, you mentioned a second point, squire," Ned said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, my lord, my second requirement is that if I win the duel to first blood, Ser Greyjoy is not allowed to attend the tourney I just mentioned," Harry said coldly.

"Fine, but when I win I want the freak castrated, so he cannot reproduce," Theon said with a cruel smirk.

"Theon, you are in no position to be making additional demands, now let's go outside and duel," Harry said coldly as he removed his traveling cloak and handed it to Rob who was standing by his side.

"You know you have to win, otherwise mother might just castrate you, and if she doesn't my sisters surely will," Rob whispered to Harry.

"I am quite aware, my friend, I am quite aware," Harry said as he pulled out his short sword from its scabbard and walked out into the courtyard with most of the crowd following.

"This will be a duel to first blood between Bastard Rivers of the Vale, and Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, to decide who will be my squire going forward," Ned said calmly as Theon and Harry took their positions facing each other and Harry bowed to Theon while Theon charged at him, which move Harry quickly sidestepped.

"Yield Ironborn," Harry said after a few minutes of him avoiding Theon's charges before he tripped him and held his sword at Theon's throat.

"This is a duel to first blood and you have not drawn blood so I will not…" Theon started before Harry pressed his blade into his throat just enough to apply pressure and pierce the skin.

"You were saying Ironborn, now yield," Harry said as he added more pressure.

"Fine I yield bastard," Theon said angrily

"With Theon Greyjoy's yielding Bastard Rivers shall remain my squire, but with his temporary leave he is assigning Bastard Snow as the temporary squire, and due to predetermined reward, Squire Rivers also is forbidding Theon from attending the Tourney to Celebrate Prince Joffery's 15th birthday next year," Ned said calmly.

"Well with that being resolved I am going to get going so I can get a good way before nightfall," Harry said as he took his cloak from Rob and headed over to his horse only to have the entire Stark Family blocking his way.

"Before you go, I want you to have this," Ned said handing him a small hardened glass dagger.

"Isn't this one of the ice daggers in the set called frostbite, from the ancient Stark arsenal from the last Long Night?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes, and so I am entrusting it to you as it can only be broken by Valyrian Steel, now remember you deals," Ned said as he pulled Harry into a short hug.

"Of course my liege," Harry said as he carefully placed the dagger in his bag.

"Yes remember your deals, because if you come home with a child I will personally force you to take the Black," Catelyn said as she gave him a hug.

"Of course my Lady, I assure you I will be as chaste as the Master of Whisperers," Harry said confusing the younger Starks.

"What?" Jon asked confused.

"Lord Varys is a Eunuch with nothing down there, neither pillar or stones," Ned said with a smile.

"Well I hope you do not decide you want to go that way," Sansa said giving him a small hug as her cheeks went slightly red.

"Of course not Lady Sansa, I might help make the prince that way, but I am good with my boys with me," Harry said with a laugh.

"Well, you had best come home, because who else will teach me anything," Arya said giving him a hug as well before Bran and Rickon did the same.

"Well you know how my family feels, and I do not need to lose my second best friend to the Prince so be careful," Rob said before punching him in the shoulder.

"Thanks for making my life only a thousand times harder, but thanks for your trust in me," Jon said calmly as he pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"We Bastards have to look after one another, now take care of Winterfell for me, because if when I return even a single hut has been blown over I will beat you so hard you will wish I was back in Kings Landing," Harry said with a smile.

"I believe you, now go and be back as soon as you can," Jon said with a grin as Harry got on Spirit and started heading down to Kings Landing on his own.

"Rob, you, Jon and I will be heading out first thing tomorrow and follow Harry from a distance just to make sure he gets to Kings Landing safely," Ned said once Harry was a ways off.

"Father, why don't we just have Jon follow him with his raven?" Rob asked reminding Ned about Jon's warging ability that he wanted to badly.

"Very good point, Jon starting tomorrow first thing I want you in my study and to use your raven to follow Harry from a distance," Ned said calmly.

"Of course father," Jon said with a smile.


	4. Letters

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._**

**Author's Notes:**

A month and a half later, late Aegony. Winterfell

"Father, mother Hedwig has arrived with a letter from Harry," Arya said carefully as she walked into her parents' bedroom.

"Well let's gather your brothers and Sansa and have you all meet me in my study so we can see what Harry has to say," Ned said from where he was sitting with his head in Catelyn's lap.

"Okay, I already told Rob and Jon, but I'll go get Bran and Rickon, and Sansa if I must," Arya said with a small groan.

"Why don't you want to get Sansa, my dear?" Catelyn asked as she continued to give Ned a small back massage.

"She's with the Septa, and if I go in there the Septa will try and make me learn how to sew, and I don't want to learn to sew," Arya said with a whine.

"Well you will have to learn eventually because every good lady knows how to sew and knit," Catelyn said lovingly.

"But I don't want to be a lady, I would much rather be a knight," Arya said coldly.

"Well my dear, that is not likely going to happen, but if you do your best at learning from the Septa, maybe when you are a little older we can see if we can find you a tutor," Ned said lovingly.

"Really, okay I will try and not upset the septa too much then, Now I need to go get them so we can read Harry's letter," Arya said with a smile.

"Of course dear," Ned said with a smile before he stood and went to his study.

"So Arya told us we got a letter from Harry, is he alright?" Sansa asked concerned.

"I think so, but I have not read the letter yet, Arya, since you got the letter first, could you go ahead and read it as loudly and clearly as you can?" Ned asked kindly.

"Okay Father," Arya said before reading the letter.

_Lord Stark and Family,_

_I am writing this from my former chambers in Red Keep, having arrived here a few hours ago and after getting jumped on by Tommen and Myrcella I was directed by my father to use my old chambers, much to my step mother's enjoyment. I had a small chance to talk with Lord Tyrion and Ser Jamie and they are not quite yet ready to begin our explorations but will be, come the first of the month. What else might be interesting to tell you, well Robin is still breastfeeding, I wonder if it's some kind of Fetish of Lady Arryn honestly? Lord Renly is visiting right now and it was good to see him again. Prince Joffrey is still a cocky idiot, though one thing I have noticed is that he doesn't seem to be inheriting any of his father's traits, but all of his mothers, including having a rather feminine form, don't tell him I said that. Tommen is also that way to a lesser degree, while Myrcella has black streaks in her hair and blue eyes like her father and uncles, on her father's side, unlike her brothers. Well anyway as I just got here not much else to say, just thank you, Jon, for watching as a Raven, I do appreciate your concern._

_Hadrian Rivers of the Vale._

"Well, it appears that Harry is doing alright, his point about the princes is interesting and perhaps I will look into it," Ned said with a smile.

"Yes, though I am shocked that he knew we were having Jon follow him through his raven," Catelyn said slightly confused.

"Well, you know Harry has always been hyper-aware of his surroundings and been more in tune with the old magic than any of the rest of us so perhaps that's how he knew," Ned suggested calmly.

"Yeah, it's so fucking frustrating as it makes pranking him impossible," Rob said under his breath.

"What was that brother?" Arya asked having heard what Rob said.

"Oh nothing, just it helps him be an impressive swordsman," Rob said quickly.

"Sure, it was, anyway, do you think we could write Harry a letter so he knows what is going on here?" Arya asked politely.

"While I think that is a great idea, perhaps we should wait until we get his next letter, as by then it will have been long enough that things may have changed," Ned said with a smile.

"I agree, that's a great idea, so all of you keep that plan in mind for the next month and we will send him a letter after his next one arrives," Catelyn said with a smile before dismissing everyone back to their previous activities.

A month Later, Late Baleri, Winterfell

"You called us Father," Rob asked as the family arrived in Ned's study.

"Yes, we just got a letter from Harry and it came with a package for you Rob," Ned said from his seat where he held a letter and a mid-sized package.

"Really can I see what it is?" Rob asked reaching for the package only for his hands to be smacked by Catelyn.

"Not until after the letter is read and we write a response, am I understood?" Catelyn asked glaring at Rob.

"Of course mother, sorry mother, who shall read the letter?" Rob asked sheepishly.

"Well since Arya read the last letter I will read this one, and the next one we shall have Sansa read, is that agreeable?" Ned asked and got nods from everyone before beginning to read.

_Lord Stark and Family_

_It is amazing for me to think I have been away from Winterfell for nearly two months now. Before I begin I wish to wish Rob a happy 15th birthday old man. I have had Hedwig bring you a gift which hopefully helps you improve your skills, but since you may be bound to a chair before I get back due to your old age, I might never see the fruits of the gift, but anyway._

"I am going to kill Harry when I next see him, how dare he call me old," Rob ranted.

"Oh hush, he only does it because he is a month older than you, and it's not like you don't do the same to Jon, and he is only two weeks younger than you," Sansa said after smacking Rob.

"Well can we continue listening to the letter or shall we wait until the next one arrives before we finish and you get to open the gift, Rob?" Catelyn asked sweetly.

"Oh, of course, mother, sorry mother," Rob said sheepishly before Ned continued to read.

_Lord Tyrion, Ser Jamie, and I have begun to explore the corridor that Lord Tyrion believes will lead to Summerhall and thus far have not had much success in finding anything, except for side corridors full of bones and other misc stuff, but nothing really interesting, we did find a few Valyrian Steel weapons though and that was cool, we decided to split all findings three ways, unless one of us found it alone, or if there is a wall that only Lord Tyrion can pass under then he gets everything in that room. Other than that not a whole lot exciting has occurred, oh except I found another bird, this time it is a Haast's Eagle that I found the egg beside the dead body of its mother right outside the Keep. Lady Lysa wants me to kill the chick, which I named Fawkes due to the red color of its mother's wings reminding me of a red fox, because of Haast's eagle having an average wingspan of nine feet, and so I think she is afraid it might eat Robin. Whatever though, King Robert thinks it is an amazing creature and told me that if I manage to keep it trained he will forbid anyone from hurting her. _

_Yours,_

_Hadrian Rivers of the Vale_

"Well Rob, here is the gift go ahead and open it and we can see what Harry sent you before we write our letter back," Ned said calmly as he handed Rob his package.

"Wow this is awesome, do you know what house a silver dragon is for?" Rob asked opening the package to reveal a small throwing hatchet.

"None that I am aware of, at least none from Westerosi history, it may be a dagger from one of the old Dragon Lord's houses back from the age of the Valyrian Stronghold, as it looks to be Valyrian steel," Ned said in awe.

"That is quite special and is probably from the collection of Valyrian steel weapons he and the other two came across," Catelyn said in awe as well.

"Well, perhaps he'll send more in time to the rest of us," Sansa speculated.

"Perhaps now, let's get onto writing our response," Ned said with a smile.

A little more than a month later, early Vhagary

"Sansa, I believe it's your turn to read the letter this time," Ned said handing Sansa the letter that had arrived earlier that day along with two packages one for Jon and the other for Bran.

"Okay father, I wonder if Harry ever got our letter?" Sansa said before starting to read.

_Lord Stark and Family,_

_To start I would like to thank you for your letter, I do appreciate hearing from you all. Congrats Jon on beating the old man, even if you are now his age and he claims you cheated, Lady Stark I don't know how but if you actually managed to convince Arya to attend the Septa's lessons I am beyond amazed, Sansa I still have not decided my coat of arms perhaps I will do one with an eagle, an owl, a wolf, and a horse due to my current closest groups, but once I know for sure I will let you know. Included with this letter is a package for Jon for his 15th birthday and a separate one for Bran on his 8th birthday. So onto what is new here, well we have confirmed that the corridor does lead outside of Kings Landing which shows promise, though the deeper we go the less we are finding. I have learned a fair amount from Ser Jamie though he is rather upset that I refuse to become his squire. I met Lord Varys for the first time in a number of years and he told me that he thinks I may want to go to Valyria soon, but I don't know why, if I have time before I have to return to Winterfell I might go there. As I said not a whole lot has been happening here as of late, I did meet one of Peytr Baelish's whores and she was rather upset when I refused her advances, whatever though. I hope all is well in the North._

_Yours,_

_Hadrian Rivers of the Vale_

"Well it seems like Harry is doing alright and he obviously got our letter and he appears to be keeping his oaths, I do wonder why Varys would want him to go to the Valyrian Freehold, he should know that the only ones who have ever gone there and returned were the only princess rider of the black dread, who came back and died almost immediately, and those with grayscale. I hope he is not stupid enough to go there," Ned said as he handed Jon and Bran their packages.

"Well whatever he does he at least sent us another Valyrian steel item," Jon said pulling out a pair of steel bracers.

"And he sent me a book on archery, I wonder how he knew I still am struggling," Bran said confused.

"Well, either way, it is nice that he sent you something, now let's write our response before sending Hedwig back," Catelyn said with a smile.

A Month Later Early Rhaen, Winterfell

"Lord Stark an eagle is sitting on your horse and it has a letter and two packages, what am I supposed to do?" Hullen asked running into the dining chambers where the Starks were eating their dinner.

"I'll go and see what you're talking about," Ned said standing up and following Hullen out to the stables where he found a deep red colored eagle larger than Hedwig sitting on his horse's back with a letter and one large package and a smaller one, the larger of which was addressed to him and Catelyn, while the smaller was addressed to Arya.

"Do you have any idea who could have sent this?" Hullen asked worriedly.

"Most likely this is my squire's most recent animal companion, I believe he said her name is Fawkes, I will take the letter and packages and see what my squire has to report this month," Ned said with a smile.

"Of course my liege, but wow this is a big bird, I have never seen one so large," Hullen said in awe.

"And if I am correct I believe she is not full-grown as Hadrian said she is a Haast's eagle who can have a wingspan of over nine feet," Ned said chuckling as Hullen's eyes went wide before he returned to the dining chambers.

"So what was the commotion, my lord?" Jon asked calmly.

"Well it seems that Harry decided to send his Eagle this time instead of Hedwig, so Master Hullen had never seen such a large bird and was worried. He sent a package for myself and Catelyn, and one for Arya, anyway Jon do you want to read this month?" Ned asked seeing that Jon was the only one done with his meal.

"Oh, sure," Jon said as he took the letter from Ned and began to read.

_Lord Stark and Family,_

_Again thank you for your letter and your concern. Lord Varys said he went to the Valyrian Freehold many years ago and promised his traveling companion he would one day return there, but did not say anything more on that. Anyway, I don't have too much to say this time, we have found that the corridor does lead to Summerhall or somewhere close as we have not left the corridor in a few days just because of the distance back and forth. I must say I feel bad for miners though having to live in darkness all the time it quite is horrible. Lighting is not the best so I will close here. I hope you all have enjoyed your gifts and happy 9th birthday Arya and happy 17th anniversary Lord and Lady Stark._

_Yours,_

_Hadrian Rivers of the Vale._

"Well that was his shortest letter yet, but if he is writing by candlelight we cannot exactly blame him, now my love do you want to do the honors of opening our gift from Harry?" Ned asked handing Catelyn the package addressed to them while handing Arya her package.

"Wow these are awesome," Arya said pulling out a set of throwing knives.

"Throwing knives, is that boy crazy, do any of you actually know how to use throwing knives, oh but this is beautiful and that will be a great addition to your armament," Catelyn said angrily until she opened her package and pulled out a Diamond and Garnet necklace and a small Valyrian Steel dagger for Ned, before a small note fell out of their package which Bran picked up and read aloud.

Lord Stark,

I hope that you approve of the gift I chose for Catelyn for you. It did not cost me anything, though Lord Tyrion believes I should keep the gold, as I found it in one of the chambers which also had an old vanity which was mostly broken, but had this and a pair of pearl earrings which were busted.

Your Squire.

"So you asked Harry to get me this?" Catelyn asked Ned who nodded carefully.

"Yes, I hope you are not upset, I just wanted to get you something special for our anniversary and since he is down south I felt he could get you something I couldn't," Ned said carefully.

"Well Lord Stark you are going to be getting lucky tonight because of this, now does anyone, actually know how to use throwing knives because if not I don't want Arya to have them," Catelyn said calmly after kissing Ned hard but quickly.

"Harry does, but I am not sure where exactly he learned, he always keeps a set of throwing knives on him," Rob said carefully.

"Well then, Arya, I will allow you to keep your gift but you are not allowed to use them until Harry has had a chance to show you how to use them safely, and if I catch you using them beforehand, well you will not like the consequences, simply put. Am I clear?" Catelyn asked Arya.

"Yes mother, now can we write our letter back to Harry?" Arya asked sadly and once Catelyn nodded they began to write their letter.

A Month Later early Merax

"Hedwig, I'm surprised that Harry did not send Fawkes again, and as normal you arrived at a perfect time," Ned said as Hedwig flew into the library, where he and his entire family were relaxing, holding a letter and a small package which was addressed to Sansa.

"Shall I read the letter this month?" Catelyn asked as Hedwig flew over to her and nodded her head as Catelyn took the letter and started to read.

_Lord Stark and Family_

_Incredible how fast time flies, I will begin my journey back to Winterfell in just a few months. Once more thank you for your letters, and trust me I will train Arya on knife throwing once I return, I had learned from Lord Doran of Dorne when I live here in Kings Landing and it was from him where I got my first set of throwing knives, Oberyn has since given me an additional two sets both laced with poisons. So this past month has been crazy. The day after I sent Fawkes with my last letter we reached an area with a lot of fallen debris and a chamber with huge bronze dragons, however when we brought a torch close to them to take a closer look they were engulfed in Wildfire and so we quickly backed away and by the time the fire went out all that was left was a pool of molten bronze. Less than a week later we came to a cave in which appeared to be the end of the corridor, and we were rather disappointed until I noticed a hole in the cave-in and saw in a small way. Then something odd occurred I found myself on the other side of the cave in and Lord Tyrion and Ser Jamie were calling out for me from the other side. Apparently, I can teleport now, more studies needed to be done. Anyway, I figured out how to get back to Jamie and Tyrion and we went to bed beside the cave in. The following day we decided to test this new skill a bit more and eventually I discovered I needed a lot of concentration and could only go as far as I can physically see, so darkness or a blindfold would make this power useless. I also discovered I could bring someone with me but it took a lot more energy. So back to where we were and less on my new skill, on the other side of the cave in we found what appeared to be stables and found two Dragon eggs, and a staircase, which basically confirms it was Summerhall and the crushed upper half of a skeleton wearing Targaryen armor, and a symbol which Tyrion confirmed to be Prince Duncan Targaryen Lord of the Dragonflies, though the symbol was of when he was Lord of Dragonstone, more research is needed. So we believe that this man was Prince Duncan and that maybe he wasn't ever disinherited but that is what the Mad King claimed. Anyway, this stable area did not have a whole lot more except the Dragon Eggs which Ser Jamie and Lord Tyrion demanded I keep. Having completed our exploration we returned to Kings Landing but as we exited the corridor it collapsed completely, so I believe this was supposed to be the last time any explore those caverns. Having completed our explorations I put the eggs with my other part of the treasures of the Corridor before Lord Tyrion dragged me and Ser Jamie to Lord Baelish's brothel. I think I really upset Lord Baelish as I refused to purchase the use of any of his whores and by so doing I also made sure Ser Jamie kept his Kings Guard vows. When questioned why by Lord Baelish I told him it was due to an agreement with Lady Stark, which then caused him to claim that Lady Stark even indulged in harlots in her youth, but I swore an oath so I will not break it. The following day I was approached by Lord Varys and I have agreed to go on a journey with him to the Freehold and so if I take extra time to get back to any letters, that is why. I hope all continues to go well for all of you._

_Yours,_

_Hadrian Rivers of the Vale_

"Damn that boy, he drops some bombs on us and then says he is going to a cursed land with a Eunuch of anyone, he truly is crazy," Ned said shaking his head.

"Sansa what did he send you?" Catelyn asked having seen Sansa opening her gift.

"Oh, why would Harry have sent me a knife?" Sansa asked confused by the gift.

"Wow, I have not seen one of those made of Valyrian steel, my dear that is known as a virgin's blade, it is a small knife that you hide either in your bra or your panties in case a man tried to rape you so you can stab them to get away," Ned said in shock.

"It also has a small channel and what appears to be a reserve of some sort, possibly for poison so your rapist is killed as well," Catelyn said in shock at the knife as she took if from Sansa.

"Well, it seems like Harry wants to make sure his family is well protected, now how do we respond to his letter?" Rob asked cautiously.

"How indeed?" Ned asked with a confused smile.

Three Months Later mid Orys, Winterfell

"Harry's latest letter arrived, father," Sansa said entering the dining room where her family had just sat down to eat were at.

"Oh that's good, I wonder if his letter today will be longer than his past two have been, where he just said what harbors he had hit before ending them," Ned said slightly frustrated.

"Well it feels heavier than a small sliver of a sheet, so I think it may be longer," Sansa said hopefully.

"Well Rob, since you only got to read the short snippet of a letter do you want to read this one?" Ned asked looking to his oldest.

"Sure why not, hopefully, he also mentions when he thinks he should be home, because I am growing bored of only sparring with Jon," Rob said taking the letter from Sansa and starting to read.

_Lord Stark and Family,_

_I am writing this letter from my chambers in the Red Keep, having just arrived back from my journey east this morning. First I apologize for my short letters, I did not include much as I never had a whole lot of time to write as while on the sea I was helping and learning how to man every part of the boat. Again my apologies. Next, I am going to packing my supplies up and beginning my journey back to Winterfell, come tomorrow evening. So just to update you on what happened on my journey, I first went to Dragonstone where I met with Lord Stannis Baratheon and he warned me against going, though I also learned his daughter Shireen has gotten ill with Grayscale, which is horrible, Lord Varys believes he knows where he can find a cure on our route, but she will forever be scarred by the Grayscale on her face. From Dragonstone we went to Tyrosh where we met one of Varys' former traveling companions a Magister by the name of Illyrio Mopatis. I do not particularly trust him, and Varys told me that while at one point Illyrio cared about the betterment of the world, in recent years he has changed to just care about money. After spending a few days with Illyrio we went to Lys, just for a night before continuing onto Volantis where we stopped at the temple of R'hllor at Varys insistence. From Volantis we sailed to the freehold, we spent about two weeks exploring the Freehold and it was there where I felt compelled to leave the dragon eggs and a good amount of the Valyrian weaponry, though I found an odd Valyrian Steel Sword that called out to me and so I took it and two others that also called to me. After leaving the Freehold we returned through the same route, that we took initially, and only stopped in Volantis to witness an election there which was interesting, as it appears the residents there are wanting a war more and more, so we in the seven kingdoms need to be wary. Upon arriving back in Westeros, Varys counseled I keep the sword that I felt compelled to take hidden and only reveal the other two swords. When shown to the members of the court Lord Tywin recognized one of them as his family's ancestral blade Brightroar and asked to have it returned, which I agreed to on the condition that he swears it will never be used against me or my allies. The second sword that I presented is believed to be Vigilance the ancestral sword of House Hightower, which King Robert believes belongs to you, Lord Stark, or Lord Reed because of you killing Gerold Hightower, though some of the other members of the court believe it should be returned to House Hightower. In the end, they have chosen to let you make the final decision. After that meeting, I went and sparred with Ser Jamie, who was using Brightroar, and as usual, he destroyed me. He was, apparently, rather upset by the feel of Brightroar and plans to give it to Lord Tyrion, as he feels it should be his, due to Tyrion being the heir of house Lannister. After this, I returned to my chambers before writing this letter. I hope all is well, and tell Rickon I have not forgotten his birthday I just got his birthday present while in Tyrosh and felt I could just bring it with me when I return._

_Yours,_

_Hadrian Rivers of the Vale._

"Well father, you cannot say that his letter was short this time," Rob said with a smile.

"Very true, though I do wonder what gave him the idea to leave the Dragon eggs in Valyria along with a lot of weapons," Ned said confused by the letter.

"I am also confused by what sword he found and what kind of sword it is," Jon said with simply.

"Very true, well he will be here in a few weeks so we shall see him then, " Ned said with a smile before beginning to eat.

Three Weeks Later, beginning of Martelle, Winterfell

"My Lord a rider is coming from the south with two horses, how should we respond?" A tall but lanky man asked rushing over to where Ned was watching Rob and Jon sparring.

"I do not know of anyone who should be coming from the south, but we will follow regular procedure and if it turns out to be a threat we will deal with it as it is, captain," Ned said calmly as he had Jon and Rob stop their sparring as the gates to Winterfell were opened.

"Stranger you may enter but if you have any plans to harm the Warden of the North or those in his home be prepared to face the might of the North." The captain said loudly.

"At peace Samyule, it's only me, Hadrian," Harry said removing his hood he had been wearing.

"Squire Rivers, we did not expect you for another week at least," Samyule said recognizing Harry as soon as the hood was removed.

"What, why, it took me the forty days that it normally takes?" Harry asked as he got off his horse confused.

"We only got your most recent letter three weeks back squire, so we expected you to be at least another week if the raven took only a week to get here, but apparently it took nearly two weeks to get here," Ned said walking up to Harry.

"Oh, well that is odd, but whatever, if you would like I could leave for another week before returning," Harry said calmly.

"You will do no such thing, young man" Catelyn yelled as she walked over.

"Lady Stark, how are you this fine day?" Harry asked as the rest of the castle's residents came out to see why their lady had yelled.

"I am rather well, upset at your two of your last three letters and confused by the third, otherwise quite well," Catelyn said with a smile as she hugged Harry.

"Okay, so with my latest letter, well lets go into the council chambers and we can discuss things better, before Lord Stark sends me out again to inform all of the bannermen about Prince Joffery's 15th birthday tourney," Harry said before going and pulling a few things out of one of the saddlebags of one of the horses and then heading to the council chambers.

"So Squire, before we begin, I hope you still have plans to return to being my Squire," Ned said once his entire family was gathered in the room along with his steward and Jeyne.

"Of course, Lord Stark, that is if you would still have me as your squire, I am sure Jon has done an amazing job," Harry said before the door of the council chambers opened again and Daeron walked in with Benjen.

"Maester Daeron and brother, I was not aware that you had arrived," Ned said in shock at seeing the two from the Wall.

"We had not planned to come, but Maester Aemon had a dream that we would need to be here, so here we are," Benjen said calmly.

"Odd, Lord Varys said I would likely see Maester Daeron soon, whatever though, he is more in contact with the deities than I am," Harry said with a smile.

"Very well then, Hadrian I would be more than happy to have you return as my apprentice, though I do want to see the sword that you felt drawn to," Ned said as Harry smiled and brought out one of the items he had brought in with him and laid it on the table revealing a Valyrian Steel Long-sword with golden guard holding a large ruby on each side right in the center, and having a golden flame as the pommel.

"By the Gods of Valyria, I had never thought I would see her again, when my eldest brother took her to Valyria I had figured she would be lost again to history," Daeron said looking at the sword in awe.

"You recognize the sword, Maester Daeron?" Ned said not recognizing the blade.

"Oh yes, most certainly, this is Dark Sister, one of the two Valyrian Steel blades of house Targaryen, the other, Blackfyre was, well I need an oath of silence from all in this room before I continue," Daeron said pausing carefully.

"Of course," Ned said and once everyone had given an oath Daeron spoke again.

"The sword Blackfyre was used by James the Potter, or James Wild, who was the son of Prince Duncan Targaryen, however, he hid it before his untimely death at the hands of his friend King Robert, because he was not using the hand and a half long-sword, but instead was using a regular steel great-sword," Daeron said calmly.

"So James died because he hid his father's sword?" Ned asked in shock.

"Exactly, and being that many houses in the Crownlands swore an oath to follow the holder of the Targaryen Blades, Squire Rivers here could go and command them to obey their oath and rebel against King Robert, if he so chooses," Daeron said with a small smile.

"If I may share two more things under the oath," Harry said calmly.

"Of course, Squire," Ned said confused as Harry pulled out a second sword, this one being very similar to Dark Sister, but having a steel guard with Dragons at the end and having a large Ruby pommel.

"You truly must be his son, if you were able to find where he hid his sword, that he said only his heir would be able to find, you must be James son," Daeron said as Ned's eyes went wide recognizing the sword.

"Father, why are you so shocked?" Rob asked confused by his father and the Maester's reaction to the sword.

"Rob, that is Aegon's Sword Blackfyre, Hadrian has both Targaryen blades, which means he must be a true-born Targaryen, as only a true born Targaryen could hold both without being burned, and he also went to Valyria without dying means he is a dragon lord," Ned said in shock.

"Okay, but no one can know this, and the second thing is that Varys found a cure for Shireen and she, while scarred is no longer plagued by Grayscale," Harry said before noticing no one was moving before two men appeared.

**"Harry, Harry, Harry, no, this is bad, you cannot have your family blades quite yet. Here is the deal, once you turn 20 return to Valyria alone, and more will be explained there, and you will be able to take your blades then." One of the men said picking up the blades as they opened Harry's memories again so he recognized them.**

**"R'hllor, Many-Faced-God, if this was not supposed to happen, then why did it?" Harry asked confused.**

**"Fate still wants you to rush and then die early, if you have these swords now, the Men at the Wall and the Men of the North would rally and rebel against King Robert to place you on the throne, but in so doing the other houses would rally against the North and you, and lo and behold they would win, leaving the north barren of people, and when the Long Night starts in about 10 years they will have no warning and so the Night King will win and then the world is doomed," R'hllor said calmly.**

**"Okay so I found a regular sword that has dragon markings but not tied to any house, and then Shireen still was healed," Harry said for confirmation on what would be changing.**

**"Exactly, now we will be going, oh and when you return to Valyria your dragon you bonded with while there along with the eggs will be waiting for you, the eggs will be at that point ready to hatch." The Many-Faced-God said with a grin.**

**"Oh and we are going to obviously modify everyone's memories and restart time right as you pulled out Dark Sister, only know it will be a new sword," R'hllor said before restarting time right as Harry pulled out a Valyrian Steel short-sword with two emerald green dragons on it that seemed to wrap themselves around the sword.**

"Wow, such a beautiful blade, you said you found this at the Freehold?" Ned asked reaching for the blade.

"Yes, my liege, do you know anything about this sword?" Harry asked calmly.

"Not really, Maester, brother?" Ned asked looking to the other two men.

"Not exactly, I have read legends that a dragon rider would come wielding a short sword with dragons the color of his eyes on it, along with a second sword and bring peace to the realm, but that is just legend," Daeron said calmly.

"Oh, that might be why Varys told me not to show it to King Robert, oh and talking about Varys, he found and administered a cure for grayscale to Lord Stannis's daughter Shireen, though he did not tell me of what the cure was," Harry said irritably.

"That is too bad, you also mentioned Vigilance correct, do you still have that?" Ned asked remembering the letter that Harry had sent almost a month prior.

"Of course, my liege," Harry said pulling out a long-sword with a Tower as the pommel.

"Yes, I do believe this would be House Hightower's sword. So here is my predicament, you have a short-sword and a regular steel bastard blade, I have Ice our family's greatsword, Rob will get Ice when I die, and Jon is going to join the night's watch once he becomes an adult, so who should this sword go to?" Ned asked confused.

"We could always return it to House Hightower," Bran suggested calmly.

"No, that cannot happen, they were instrumental in the kidnapping, raping, and eventual death of your aunt, so no I will not give them such a powerful tool. Here is the plan, Hadrian I will send you east to tell the houses in the west about the Tourney, instead of east, as I had originally planned, and so you will ask Howland what his desires are, and if he doesn't want it then we will safeguard it until one of us has the chance to go east to Valyria, where it will return," Ned said with finality.

"Very well my liege, I plan to return to Valyria around my 20th birthday because as we were sailing away Varys said he believed he saw dragon fire coming from the island, so I will go alone and explore further, and perhaps retake the dragon eggs I left," Harry said with a smile.

"Very well, now, why exactly did you leave the dragon eggs in Valyria?" Catelyn asked confused by Harry's judgment.

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest, I just felt I should not keep them with me at this time and so I left them," Harry said calmly.

"You trust your gut too much, I think," Catelyn said glaring at him.

"Possibly, but it has never led me wrong yet, so until it does I will not stop trusting it," Harry said sticking his tongue out at Catelyn.

"You are incorrigible, squire," Catelyn said with a laugh.

"So Squire Rivers, I noticed you brought back two horses, may I ask why?" Vayon asked carefully.

"Oh, one of them is Spirit and the other is a young colt that my father asked me to bring as a gift to Lord Stark as an early 45th birthday present, and also so Spirit was not weighed down too much by the treasure that I brought with me," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, what about the present you said you got for Rickon?" Sansa asked as Rickon pulled on her dress to get her attention so she picked him up and set him on her lap.

"Oh, yes that is this here, this is a new idea that one of the craftsmen in Tyrosh came up with called a children's bow and arrow set, it has different heights and draw weights so a child can learn to shoot a bow and arrow while still young, I also bought some arrow blanks so he doesn't accidentally kill anyone," Harry said as he unwrapped the final item he had brought in and handed it to Ned.

"Very good, now why don't you go and unpack most of your things and then we can discuss your route along with Jon, who I think I am going to name my secondary squire," Ned said causing Jon's eyes to go wide.

"But why, do you need two squires?" Jon asked terrified.

"Oh simply because the North is so huge and you both are bastards so unless you are a squire or legitimized, which may still happen, you are no better than a common-born and would not be able to compete at the tourney," Ned said with a grin.

"But that also means I will have to spar with you more, and you are ruthless," Jon said cautiously.

"Not true, Lord Stark is kind compared to Ser Barristan, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, he will kick you if you don't get up fast enough, but Lord Stark how will we be able to compete in the tourney, I had thought they were only for knights?" Harry asked confused.

"Well Robert recently sent me a raven informing me that Prince Joffery wants to compete and so, he is not taken out in the first three seconds, Robert is having a squire's tourney at the immediately before the regular tourney and the winner of the squire's tourney will compete in the regular, and if they are in the top 8 they will be named a knight," Ned said as Harry smiled.

"So I will have permission to put the Prince onto the ground. YES! This will be amazing, now let's go and get those plans ready, the sooner the tourney comes the better," Harry said with a huge smile before he quickly left to put his gear away.

**AN: Reviews are always appreciated**


	5. Duel to the Death

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._**

**Author's Notes:**

**Happy Thanks Giving All, thanks for the continued support!**

Nine Months Later, Kings Landing Daen 297 AC

"Lord Stark, how good to see you, my friend," Robert said seeing the northern company having just arrived.

"Good to see you as well my King, how are things here in the Crownlands?" Ned asked as he got off his horse.

"Very good, I hope you brought a number of men planning on participating in both tourneys," Robert said with a smile.

"Of course, I also have one who I believe will win, the squire's tourney, and I am willing to place a bet on the knight's tourney if you would be interested," Ned said with a grin as he saw Robert's eyes go wide.

"Is that so, well how much are you willing to bet?" Robert asked as the north-men started to disperse to set up their camps by house.

"Oh, for the squire tourney lets say 10 golden dragons, and for the adult tourney 5 golden dragons," Ned said calmly with a smile.

"Okay, I'll match that, who do you think will win the squire tourney?" Robert asked as Jon Arryn walked up.

"What are you two boys yapping about, now?" Jon asked after hugging Ned briefly and not seeing the rest of the Starks.

"Oh just betting on who we think will win the tourneys, I am placing my bet on Hadrian for the squire jousting and melee, and for the knight's joust I think it will be Ser Jamie, and Prince Oberyn Martell for the melee," Ned said confidently.

"So is the bet the same amount of dragons for each contest or just in general?" Robert asked greedily

"Oh for each, I think, then I could either double, not lose anything, or lose double," Ned said calmly.

"Very well, for my bets, I think my son will win the joust, and your son Jon will win the melee, and then Lord Jorah Mormont will win the joust, and Lord Tarly will win the melee," Robert said with a smile as Harry walked up.

"My liege, our site has been set up, anything more I can do for you, at this time?" Harry asked after giving Jon a small hug.

"Avoid the brothels, but otherwise nothing I can think of, go and get to know some of your fellow squires as the King and I go and catch up some more," Ned said with a smile.

"Of course my liege, my king, father," Harry said before walking away again hoping to meet up with his friends and meet new people.

Meanwhile with Harry

"Oh, you must be the Hand's bastard son aren't you?" A man a few years older than Harry said as he slammed Harry into one of the walls of Kings Landing.

"I am, and I would appreciate it if you let me go and introduce yourself like a civilized person and not like an animal you are acting like," Harry said coldly.

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you bastard, well I am Ser Humfrey Hightower, and I have been told you have something that belongs to me," The man said coldly.

"Is that the case, well I don't know how that is possible as I have never met you before in my life, so good day," Harry said irritated.

"Don't lie to me bastard or I will kill you here and now, my older sister was here when you showed the court my family's sword and now I need you to give it back," Humfrey said shoving Harry to the ground.

"Oh, that, yes I do have it but plan to return it to Valyria as that is the request of the two defeaters of the last son of the direct line of the final user of the sword, so no I don't think I will return it," Harry said glaring at Humfrey.

"Well if you will not simply give it to me I will take it from you with force," Humfrey said drawing his sword when Jamie saw a small commotion and walked over.

"Excuse me boys, but what is the problem here?" Jamie asked slowly.

"This bastard stole one of my belongings and I asked him to give it back and when he refused I was going to punish him and take it back anyway," Humfrey said with a smirk.

"Is that so, Hadrian, what is your side of the story?" Jamie asked glaring at Humfrey.

"Well, I was walking along after talking to the King, my father, and my liege, when Ser Humfrey attacked me and commanded me, to return a sword that he claims to be his property. If I recall correctly, the king wanted me to keep the blade, Vigilance, for myself, most of the court wanted Lord Stark to make the decision though," Harry said calmly.

"Oh, yes I do recall that meeting, so you have been with Lord Stark for a few months now what was his decision?" Jamie asked as Humfrey started to shrink in on himself.

"He did not want the blade but had me ask Lord Reed, who was also present when Ser Gerold Hightower was killed, to get his thoughts. Lord Reed told me he felt that either I should keep the blade, or I should return it to Valyria," Harry said calmly.

"But it is the blade of House Hightower, and thus is rightfully mine," Humfrey said angrily.

"False on three accounts, Ser Hightower, first it belongs to a descendant of the last wielder of the blade, no current Hightowers are of that lineage as all of his descendants died in the rebellion. Second, even if you were part of that lineage the sword would belong to your father first, than any of your four older brothers before it would be yours. Third, by King Robert's decree, it is Hadrian Rivers as he found it, and since the Lords who killed the last son of Patrick Hightower, said he could have it, it is his by right. Hadrian, what are your plans for the blade?" Jamie asked looking to Harry.

"But he is a bastard, so he has no rights, he is better off dead than to be allowed to use a Valyrian steel weapon," Humfrey said angrily not noticing Jon Arryn, King Robert, and Ned Stark walking up.

"He may be a bastard, but he is my son and I would appreciate you not insult him," Jon said coldly.

"In addition, he is my squire, and if he was not a recognized bastard of House Arryn, I would welcome him into House Stark," Ned said reaching down to help Harry up.

"Finally if he had not become Lord Stark's squire I know Ser Jamie, Lord Commander Selemy, or I would have taken him as our squire," Robert said as Humfrey's eyes went wide as he recognized who he was now talking to.

"My King, I have an idea, since Ser Humfrey wants the Sword Vigalence so badly, why don't we have a short duel, with you overseeing it, right here and now, and if I win he never bothers any member of my family again, but if he wins he gets the sword," Harry said as Humfrey started to panic, having planned to use underhand techniques to win.

"I don't see a problem, but since we have the arena set up let's move there, I take it you have a sword?" Roberts said with a grin as he looked at both of them.

"Yes, my king," Harry said pulling out Emerald Drake(The sword he has instead of the Targaryen blades right now),

"Yes, King Robert" Humfrey said angrily.

"Very good now let us go in and see who shall win," Robert said before Jamie spoke up.

"Should we also make Lord Hightower aware of this?" Jamie asked as Humfrey's eyes went wide and he shook his head in negative.

"Of course, page go get Lord Hightower and tell him to be at the arena in five minutes," Robert said before leading them to the arena.

"This is quite a large arena, my king," Harry said once they reached it.

"Indeed, I had considered using the Dragon Pit, but the Prince was not fond of the idea so we moved it here," Robert said as an older man with graying hair rode up to the arena.

"King Robert, your page said you needed me at the arena as soon as possible," The man said confused.

"Lord Hightower, I just wanted you present as your youngest duels Lord Stark's squire for rights to the blade Vigilance, that he claims belongs to him," Jon said with a smile.

"Is that so, being that I had said I wanted nothing to do with the blade I had figured none of my sons would want it either, very well, what does the squire get if he wins?" Lord Hightower asked glaring at Humfrey.

"Simply that your son will never raise a sword against him or his again in his life," Ned said as Harry was in the arena warming up while Humfrey stood by the side glaring at Harry.

"That will be easy enough arranged, simply by removing his sword hand," Lord Hightower said causing Humfrey's eyes to go wide.

"Your charge, your punishment. Now let us begin, it shall be a duel to yield, first to yield or is knocked out loses," Robert said before noticing the Humfrey's sword had numerous nicks and cracks in it.

"What is wrong with your son's blade?" Ned asked as the dual began and Harry noticing the cracks began to target them hoping to break the blade.

"Well it is steel, and as you all know, traditional steel has to be refined quite often as well as sharpened and cared for, however Humfrey refused to do that, he had a servant who would do it for him, that was until said servant discovered that Humfrey had raped his wife, and since then none of the servants have been willing to do anything for Humfrey, and there it is the dual is over," Lord Hightower said as he saw the sword break about 3/4 of the way down.

"Your sword is broke, yield," Harry said loudly.

"Never Bastard scum," Humfrey said as he charged Harry again and jumped on him hoping to stab through his neck, forgetting Harry still had a sword, which pierced him through the stomach before he managed to get to Harry.

"So apparently I won't have to remove my son's hand as he removed himself from the picture," Lord Hightower said sadly as Harry walked over.

"Lord Hightower, I express deepest apologies, I had no plans nor desires to hurt your son, or let alone kill him, if you desire to kill me in retribution I understand," Harry said bowing and revealing his neck to Lord Hightower.

"No, Squire Rivers, you have done nothing wrong, my son attacked you and disobeyed me. No you are not to blame, I will give you half of all of his belongings as you bested him in combat, and honestly I believe almost everyone will be glad he is gone, my own wife had no love for the boy, as he tried to assault her, now I shall be on my way, and I think I will place any bets on the Melee on you, don't disappoint me," Lord Hightower said after a few minutes pause before returning to his camp.


	6. The Tourney

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Game of thrones, nor any characters that you may recognize.**

"Well Harry, I am shocked by your performance, as Humfrey was a knight, of two weeks, but still, now why don't you go catch up with your friends, we will sign you up for the tourneys as I hope you are still planning to participate," Jon said calmly.

"Of course father," Harry said still in shock having just killed for the first time, even though he had killed during the Greyjoy rebellion, this was the first time he had killed a defenseless person and so was still in shock.

"Oh look, its the Bastard King," Loras said as Harry walked up to the group solemnly.

"Hey bastard, what's wrong?" Yara asked when Harry did not respond but simply took a seat on the log furthest from anyone else.

"Harry, what's wrong, we left you with our father, and now two hours later you are all solemn and sullen, what's up?" Robb asked concerned for his friend.

"He is probably afraid because he knows I am going to beat him into the ground in this tourney," Joffrey said cockily expecting a response but only got a sigh.

"Dude, what is wrong, I have never seen you like this before?" Jon said very confused, before a young woman with long black hair and forest green eyes spoke.

"You just killed for the first time, didn't you?" The woman said causing Harry to look at her.

"No way could that be the reason, he killed during the Greyjoy rebellion, at least twice," Robb said as the girl went over and sat down by Harry.

"Squire Rivers, could you tell us what happened?" The woman said before Harry looked down again not noticing his father walking up.

"Miss Mormont, I think I can explain, Humfrey Hightower tried to force my son to give him the sword Vigilance, that Harry found in Valyria. So when King Robert, Lord Stark, and I saw this we had them move their fight to a more formal duel in the arena. Rather quickly it was obvious that Harry had won, especially when he broke Ser Humfrey's sword. However instead of yielding Humfrey jumped at Harry in a last-ditch attempt to beat him, but in so doing drove Harry's sword through him," Jon Arryn said sadly.

"So this was the first time he killed someone in a means that was not either self-defense or protection of someone or something that he cared for, I think I can understand, as that is how I felt the first time I had to perform a Lord's punishment, because my cousin, Lord Jorah Mormont, was gone and my mother Maege told me I needed to punish the poacher for breaking one of our laws. I was nearly inconsolable for a week after that point," Miss Mormont said sadly.

"Exactly Dacey, though I was not aware your cousin had ever left Bear Island, except when he went down to the Reach to get married to Lynesse Hightower," Ned said calmly.

"And that was when he told my mother she was in charge and so when poachers came and killed about five bears each, she had me behead one of them. Now since Lady Mormont is Ser Humfrey's older sister, I am sure I will hear about how cruel we are for the next six months," Dacey said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well I had not thought of that," Ned said sheepishly.

"I can understand that we never really expected Lord Hightower to actually allow his daughter to marry my cousin, but it is what it is. Squire Rivers, what helped me after my first kill was that my mother made me go out and spar against her the following day, and while I was soundly defeated it helped me remember that it was not the end of the world and that while the poacher might have been defenseless, most of your battles will not be against a defenseless foe, so why don't we spar and see who is better at using the sword," Dacey said with a smile, as Harry looked at her confused.

"I had been about to recommend he get laid," Loras stated with a grin.

"Not a bad idea, except I think my wife would scalp him if he did that at such a huge venue as this," Ned said with a smile.

"But what if I hurt you?" Harry asked worried as he looked at Dacey.

"Well I would be surprised if you beat me, but I expect you to hurt me, because if you don't I will feel like you did not give me your best, now get up and fight me, unless you are too much of a coward," Dacey taunted.

"Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you are a girl," Harry said standing up before beginning to spar with her.

"Yield bastard," Dacey said as she put the tip of her sword against Harry's neck as he lay on the ground his sword three feet away, after sparing for nearly half an hour and attracting a sizeable crowd.

"Fine, I yield," Harry said with a small pout before Dacey put her sword away and pulled him up.

"Good spar, are you feeling better?" Dacey asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I was not expecting you to be so good," Harry said with a bit of shock.

"Well just because I am a girl does not mean I can't be a good fighter, I mean look at the overall winner of the last Tourney in the Stormlands, Lady Brienne of Tarth, she beat almost everyone, except Lord Renly Baratheon," Dacey said with a smile.

"Does she really even count though, I mean she looks more like a man than Loras, here?" Joffery said with a sneer.

"Well, just because she doesn't look like a prim and proper lady does not mean she isn't one, I mean look at you, you look like a brat not an heir to the throne of the seven kingdoms, but still here you are Prince of the Seven Kingdoms," Dacey said coldly before walking away.

"How dare she, I am the heir and I will have her kissing my feet before I make her a harlot for that comment once I become King," Joffery said haughtily.

"The women of Bear Island are not a group you want to upset, my prince, just be aware of that," Jon Arryn said simply.

"I will say whatever I want, I am the prince, and people will obey me," Joffery said with a sneer.

"Father, I have been told that with their being the squire's tourney, what are the rewards for winning?" Harry asked ignoring the Prince's statement.

"Well the winner of the Melee will be knighted by the King and be given six golden dragons, the winner of the joust will be able to name a princess of love and beauty, and also be given six golden dragons, the second and third place winners of both will receive four and two golden dragons respectively," Jon Arryn said with a smile.

"Oh well then I hope I win the joust then, I don't really care too much if I win the melee, as I probably won't especially if Dacey competes," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, well she is already signed up so who knows, but as you know its free for all to first blood, once you have been nicked you are out, now I need to get back for a council of all the lords of Westeros, so have fun, I am glad you are doing better now though," Jon Arryn said before walking off with Ned towards the Red Keep.

"So you want to win the joust, is there a certain girl you want to name the Princess of Love and Beauty?" Loras asked wanting the juicy details.

"As a matter of fact there is one that if I win I will give it to, but let me assure you it won't be your beloved Lord Renly," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh really, will you tell us who it is?" Myrcella asked pleadingly before Varys walked up.

"Nope, my lips are sealed, Lord Varys how are you this fine day?" Harry asked looking at Varys.

"Quite well Squire Rivers, might I talk to you for a moment on your own please?" Varys asked cautiously.

"Of course Lord Varys," Harry said concerned as he followed him a ways past all of the camps.

"Hadrian, how are you doing?" Varys asked kindly.

"Good, why?" Harry asked confused by the question.

"Just curious if you had felt a change in the winds," Varys said calmly.

"Not in particular, but I am sure you did not just ask me to talk to you alone to see how I felt about the weather, so what's going on?" Harry asked firmly.

"Well you aren't wrong, there are two things, first you remember my acquaintance Illyrio correct," Varys asked simply.

"Yes, why did he die?" Harry asked a little too happily.

"No, and you should not wish his demise either, no why I ask is he sent me word saying he finally found out where the remaining two children of King Aerys Targaryen are located and he has plans to bring them into his home in the next few years but wants a noble of Westeros to come and meet them before he makes any major changes for them, aside from aiding them, and since he has met you and believes you to be rather neutral he wants you to come and meet them, perhaps when you next are down here," Varys said calmly.

"Shouldn't you be telling King Robert this information, so he can go and take the Targaryen's and kill them?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Couldn't the same be said about your friend beyond the wall?" Varys asked referring to Rhaen.

"How do you know about her?" Harry asked worriedly.

"The same way that I know about what happened to you in the Raven's cave, Maester Daeron told me after you told them about your adventure in Valyria, which brings me to my second point, the Keeper of Faces and the faceless men never do anything for free, and from my research, whenever the Faceless men have renewed life they demand the recipient pay it back in the next decade, and I feel your payment may come in needing to train with them for a season, so if any faceless men of Braavos approach you, be aware this may be their call for you to make your payment," Varys said simply.

"Well thanks, I think, is there anything else I can help you with?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, I just felt that I needed to tell you," Varys said with a sad smile.

"Of course, now just so I have something to tell my friends, why don't you inform me of some of the less life-altering events going on in the Kingdom," Harry said still a bit shaken.

"Of course, well…" Varys said before they started having a good conversation.

Two weeks later,

"At long last, after ten rounds of melee, we finally have our victors for our Squire level melee. Having outlasted over 200 other squires, our third-place winner and the recipient of two golden dragons is Squire Hadrian Rivers, squire of Lord Eddard Stark and son of Lord Jon Arryn," Robert said from the platform after the final youth had yielded to the winner, and Harry walked up and received his reward.

"Thank you, my king, I will strive to come out on top next time," Harry said graciously.

"Of course, now for our second-place winner, and runner up, we have Crown Prince Joffery, squire of Boros Blout, and finally our winner is Squire Dacey Mormont, squire of Lady Maege Mormont, who is also her mother, Squire Mormont come forth to be named a knight," Robert said loudly.

"Of course my King," Dacey said before kneeling in front of Robert.

"Squire Dacey Mormont, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?" Robert asked calmly.

"I do," Dacey said confidently.

"Then by the power given me, as the King of the Andals and the Seven Kingdoms, I name thee Lady Mormont, arise," Robert said with a smile.

"Thank you, my Lord," Dacey said.

"And with that ends the Squire's Melee, the Knight's melee having finished just this morning, we will now move onto the jousts," Robert said with a smile before moving back to his seat as Dacey walked over to Harry.

"Great job, Lady Mormont, you deserved to become a knight," Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, and you should have taken second place, instead of the entitled prince, the only reason why he even survived the previous rounds is everyone was so afraid of his father, and the punishment he would demand to be inflicted on them, and the reason I did not go after him was because you were the bigger threat, and as it was you were the one who cut him as you fell, it was your sword that nicked him, not my mace," Dacey said irritated as they exited the arena.

"I know, but who am I to argue with the prince, well is there any way I can help you to prepare for the jousting, as you now have to enter as a knight, not a squire," Harry asked before Dacey pushed him against a tree and pressed her lips against his.

"Well I would say I could use a deep massage, but I am pretty sure that if you started that we would end up doing quite a bit more, and I am sure your liege would not be too pleased with me if I did that, at least here, so I guess nothing really, except when you are next on Bear Island I want you," Dacey said after breaking the kiss which had deepened to include tongue.

"Fair enough, though I must say you taste so much better than the common girls in Winterfell, and I think I would enjoy tasting you a bit more," Harry said with a smile.

"Well I am glad, best of luck with your jousting, but don't let the prince win just because he is the prince, will ya," Dacey said with a smile.

"Of course, Lady Mormont," Harry said sticking his tongue out at her as she glared at him.

"Be careful where you stick that tongue, I may decide it is an invitation to spar again," Dacey said causing Harry to go red before she walked off before he went back to the small campsite where the children of the High Lords would gather.

Two weeks Later

"At long last we come to the final event of this Tourney, the final joust of the Squire's Tourney, in the Red Corner we have Squire Hadrian Rivers, the third-place winner of the Squire's Melee, and in the blue corner we have Squire Lancel Lannister my Squire, Riders whenever you are ready," Robert said from his platform overlooking the jousting ring and got nods from both before they charged at each other.

"Ooof," The rider from the blue corner said as he was thrown from his horse.

"Well folks, it looks like that is the end of this, rather anticlimactic compared to some of our previous jousts, but none the less, Our Victor, Hadrian River, please come forward so you may name the princess of love and beauty," Robert said as Harry rode over and took a tiara of white flowers from him.

"Of course, my King, Lady Arryn, please take this crown as a sign of my respect for you," Harry said as he handed Lysa Arryn the Tiara.

"How dare you make a mockery of me," Lysa said as she took the tiara and threw it into the arena.

"Lady Arryn I mean no offense, nor mean to mock you in any way," Harry said sadly.

"You filthy bastard, are nothing but a liar, and a thief, stealing my poor Robin's father's love from him," Lysa said coldly as Harry got off Spirit and picked up the tiara from the ground.

"I apologize Lady Arryn, if you truly will not take the crown then I wish to bestow it upon Queen Cersei, in admiration for her wondrous rule," Harry said as he looked to Robert for permission and got a nod from him.

"Thank you, Squire Rivers, I will always treasure this, but would you not rather name a damsel that you wish to court?" Cersei asked as she took the Tiara and removed her crown and placed the tiara on her head instead.

"My queen, I am nothing more than a bastard and will likely take the black in the next few years, so as of now I do not want to insult any lords by requesting their daughters to be courted by a bastard," Harry said with a bow.

"Well people of Westeros, there you have it our victor Squire Hadrian Rivers, second place Squire Lancel Lannister, and third place Squire Jon Snow, also Lord Eddard Stark's Squire. Now if everyone wishes we have a feast in honor of my son Joffery's 15th birthday which the people of Kings Landing have so graciously prepared, please go and get the food that you want from the Red Keep, and then mingle before returning home," Robert said before going and sitting back down.

"Great job on beating Lancel," Rob said walking over to where Harry was, along with the rest of the youth of Winterfell.

"You know as well as I do that the jousts are just a means for people to posture and make themselves look big, Lancel was getting a big head so I needed to help deflate it," Harry said before turning around and seeing an older man with short blonde hair walk up.

" I agree my son was getting rather egotistical, especially once he took out his cousin's son, he started saying he would be a better ruler than Joffrey," The man said as Harry bowed his head in respect.

"Ser Kevan, it has been a while since I have last seen you, how are you?" Harry asked the man.

"Rather good Hadrian, I was shocked, as were most of the nobles in your choice of Princess of Love and Beauty, care to explain?" Kevan asked coolly.

"Well I had hoped that by giving the tiara to my stepmother, it might show her I have nothing against her, but only respect, and that I want to have a relation with her. However when she rejected it, I was rather confused so I gave it to the queen, but only after getting King Robert's approval, as she has done a lot for me, and to be honest she is one of the most beautiful women in all the seven kingdoms," Harry said cautiously.

"Very well, I am sure that my brother will be glad to hear that, and that it was not as a means to mock the system, though I did hear you mention that you plan to take the black, may I ask why?" Kevan asked with a smile.

"Well simply put, I'm a bastard, a recognized one, but a bastard none the less, and so along with Jon here, we plan to take the Black together on his 20th birthday," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Very well, I will inform the council though I am sure they will not be the happiest with your choice," Kevan said with a sad look on his face before walking away.

**AN: Reviews are always welcomed.**


	7. Jorah's Trial

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Game of thrones, nor any characters that you may recognize._

**Response to Reviews:**

**Dopeenight: **First Harry is considered a bastard as, since his uncle is claiming him as his own son, and his mother is not Lady Lysa Arryn, nor either of Jon Arryn's two previous wives, Harry is thus a bastard, having been born out of Wedlock. About Harry taking the black, first he is not going to, but as a "bastard" namely one raised in the north, taking the black is a thing of honor, thus why Jon Snow takes the black in the series. Please remember that at the point where this chapter occurs(298 AC) Harry is only 17, and so still listens to Lord Stark a lot. About his personalilty I am not sure how to explain that or fix it, sorry.

**Player42: **Tywin I will admit was my mistake in putting in at this point, or I should have given him more dialogue. About Harry having a backbone, in chapter 1 Harry was just 11, and perhaps I am wrong, but most 11 year olds don't have too much of a backbone. With Magic, that's something I am trying to figure out fully in this story as I do not want Harry to have too much magic, being the only one with Harry Potter Universe Magic, and thus be stupid OP, however he has learned to apparate to some degree, animagus is being changed to warging, he learns he is a metamorphagus when he trains with the faceless men, and other magic will be learned later. Last point of your review, he will get 3 dragons, and have some dealings with magi later, however he wanted a chance at a new life, and he knew he would not have magic fully. I am trying my best to not make him too OP, which is hard. Later he may learn more magic, but at the end of the day it is up to my muse.

6 months later Beginning of Viseny 298 AC, Winterfell

"Lord Stark, Lord Stark, I bring urgent news from Bear Island" A young woman said riding into Winterfell.

"Jory, what is wrong?" Ned asked recognizing the messenger as the second youngest daughter of Maege.

"Lord Stark, my foolish cousin has broken one of the highest laws of our lands, but demanded Lord's right to be tried by you in his own court, so he currently sits under constant guard but in his chambers none the less," Jory said simply.

"Might I ask what Law, Jorah broke, for him to demand Lord's right he must have committed a severe law that requires execution as punishment," Ned said as he gestured for his servants to get a horse ready for him, Robb, Jon, and Harry.

"Slavery," Jory said simply causing Ned's eyes to go wide.

"Jorah bought slaves?" Ned said in shock.

"No, worse, he sold men into slavery," Jory said causing Ned's eyes to go even wider.

"Does he truly believe I can pardon breaking that law, that is one of the two laws that both the seven and old gods forbid, the other being treason," Ned said in shock.

"I'm not sure to be honest, my Lord, but I am just passing on what he shared with us," Jory said with a smile.

"Well then we shall head to Bear island immedetly, I will be bringing my two oldest sons and my squire with me," Ned said firmly.

"Of course, my oldest sister will be happy to see your squire I am sure, as she has not stopped saying how he should have taken second in the Melee instead of the prince, since we returned to the Island, though Jorah's wife may try and have him killed," Jory said before riding off back towards the island.

"Am I the only one who wants a piece of that ass?" Robb asked Harry and Jon as Jory rode off.

"I personally believe she is a bit too young," Jon said with a smile.

"I disagree about her age, as I think age is just a number, but I personally think Dacey is much more attractive than she is, but if I had the chance to get with her I would not say no," Harry said as Jeyne heard their conversation.

"You know squire, if you want someone her age I am more than willing," Jeyne said with a smile.

"I may take you up on that some time, Ms Poole," Harry said with a grin before going and getting spirit ready for the 10 day ride to House Glover before they headed on by boat to Bear Island.

Two Weeks later Bear Island

"Lord Stark, Heir Stark, Bastard Snow, Bastard Rivers, welcome to Bear Island, I hope you are here to free my dear, Poor, husband from his unjust prison his aunt has forced him into," A woman with blue eyes and light blonde hair said with a smile.

"Lady Mormont, it is a pleasure, and I hope that I can free your husband, however if what his cousin told us is true there are only two real options for him, as you should know being a Hightower by birth," Ned said coolly.

"Of course, may I go get my husband and bring him here?" Lady Mormont said with a forced smile.

"Of course," Ned said glaring at the woman.

"My Liege what is wrong?" Harry asked sensing Ned's frustration.

"The Hightower's are a very old and wealthy family, while the Mormonts are older, they have never had much wealth, so I believe it may be her fault that Jorah dammed himself," Ned said as a balding young man was brought forth, his hands bound behind his back, carried by Dacey and another girl who looked similar to her but more rotund.

"My Lord Stark, might I am sure you know what occured from what my aunt and cousins have told you, may I make my case without bindings?" The man asked calmly.

"Lady Maege, please cut your Lord Jorah's bonds, he deserves that right, at least," Ned said with a sad look towards the man.

"Of course my Lord," A large strong looking woman said walking behind the man and cutting the ropes binding his hands.

"Speak Lord Jorah, and speak quickly, your crime has been told me by your cousins already," Ned said with a sad look on his face.

"The crime that I committed is loving a woman who is owed much more than I can give her, the crime my cousin's have told you I committed I declare myself innocent of and request a trial by combat to resolve this conflict," Jorah said proudly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, for if you lose I will not be allowed to even offer you the chance to take the black," Ned said in shock at the turn of events.

"My liege if I may, it is quite evident that he knows he committed the crime he is being tried for, so let us make things more interesting, why don't you have your squire, the Bastard son of Lord Arryn, fight him. Thus if my husband wins he is innocent, if he loses he is dead, and if it is a stalemate, my husband and I must leave the lands of Westeros forever, for if we return we shall both be put to death," Lady Mormont said with a smirk.

"My love, I am not too sure about this?" Jorah said in shock.

"How long would the duel need to be to be declared a stalemate?" Harry asked coldly.

"I think 20 minutes would be fair, and when you fall my family's sword is given back to me," Lady Mormont said with a sneer.

"I agree to the terms if Lord Jorah is, and if a truce is declared he must pass the Sword Longclaw to Lady Maege," Harry said coldly.

"Well Jorah, I agree to the terms stated, what about you?" Ned asked calmly.

"Okay, I agree," Jorah said after looking to his wife.

"Shall we begin immediately?" Harry asked coldly glaring at Lady Mormont.

"Of course," Ned said just as coldly.

30 minutes later.

"I yield, I yield," Jorah said as Harry continued to attack him though he had lost his sword, as Harry had sent it flying but had then continued to attack him.

"Then you die as punishment for breaking the old laws," Harry said as he was about to make a killing swing when he felt a woman's hand on his shoulder causing him to pause and turn to see Dacey.

"Squire, he and you have been dueling for over 30 minutes, so by agreement of the deal, it is a stalemate, but so he is now an exile never to return to Westeros," Dacey said glaring at her cousin who was now cowering.

"Then get up and be gone filth," Harry said as he kicked Jorah.

"As per the deal, Lady Maege Mormont is now Lady of House Mormont, Jorah Mormont is exiled from the Lands of Westeros from now until the end of time, as is his wife Lynesse Hightower,"Ned said coldly.

"You can't do this too me, I am a daughter of house Hightower of the Reach,"Lady Mormont said angrily.

"You will find that I can and will, you agreed to the terms of the deal, that you orchestrated, now you have 10 minutes to retrieve all of your belongings and leaving our coasts forever," Ned said coldly as Jorah grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her towards their chambers, after handing Longclaw to Maege.

"Harry, what happened there? I have never seen you attack someone so furiously, including Theon when he has insulted your honor," Robb asked as he walked over to Harry.

"Since learning about what crime he committed of selling people into slavery I have been having extremely vivid dreams that seem to come from a different world where people were made slaves, first there was a man who looked similar to Lord Stark who was forced to be a slave to a woman who was a beggar who made him love her by some power, then there was a younger man who looked similar but he became a puppet to a man who appeared quite a bit like Maester Pycelle, and that puppet made other people slaves to his will. Then the most vivid was a child who looked like me who was treated as a slave to a woman with a horse neck and a man who weighed more than a small elephant, so with these dreams and others I realized I will never stand for slavery, and once I have means I may go to Essos and start to free those slaves, as no one should ever be a slave," Harry said coldly.

"I think those may have been visions, Harry," Ned said sadly.

"Perhaps, but know that if I ever see that scum again I will not hesitate to kill him for what he did," Harry said before walking over to the training yard and starting to attack the dummies with no remorse.

"Well as soon as Jorah is gone, we shall return to Winterfell, Lady Mormont, please send your men out to all of the bordering clans and houses to tell them that Jorah is exiled and if any see him he is to be killed on site, along with his wife, I will inform the southern Houses and the rest of our bannermen, the only place he will find refuge in Westeros is in the Land Beyond the Wall," Ned said coldly as he watched Harry so shaken.

"Of course Lord Stark, but he will gain no mercy from my brother, his father, or his men at the Wall," Maege said coldly watching Harry with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Aye, his father gave up his Lordship for a higher call, but his son could have destroyed the reputation of the house had you not saved it, for that he and the North are in your debt," Ned said wearily.

"Yes, but it would have been far worse had Dacey not witnessed the act in the first instance on our way back from the Tourney, and so she is the one who decided to investigate further, she shall go North to my Brother, and give him his blade, I have no use for a sword, but my Mace will continue to serve me well," Maege said as she handed Ned Longclaw.

"Very well, I see the scum ready to leave, let us follow him to his ship before we return home, my boys," Ned said after about 30 minutes Harry still attacking the Dummies with no mercy.

"Of course, my liege," Harry said stopping suddenly before following Ned to the dock where Jorah and Lynesse were slightly forcefully put onto a small sailboat, that had been stripped of all it's evidence of House and port, before the ship was shoved from the dock.

"Jorah No-name, know that you will be hunted to the end of the world, never again will you find peace in the lands of Westeros, nor in the Lands of the North, depart child of the Other, and never return," Ned said loudly as the ship was a ways off as Harry lit an arrow and pointed it towards the boat before letting it fly, missing the boat by inches.

"Never shall you be safe on these shores, now this island will have archers with flaming arrows watching until you are confirmed far gone, for any sign of your ship will be met with fiery death," Harry said coldly.

"Good, squire, now we should return to Winterfell, before you do something that we may regret," Ned said glaring at the departing ship.

"Of course my liege," Harry said bowing his head.

"Are you sure you do not want to remain at Castle Mormont for the Night?" Dacey asked cautiously.

"While I appreciate it Lady Mormont, we should return and inform all of the houses of the recent events as soon as possible," Ned said firmly.

"Of course, My Lord," Dacey said with a sad look before the four men began their journey back to Winterfell.


	8. The Deserter and Direwolf Pups

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Game of thrones, nor any characters that you may recognize._

**AN: This is where some events of Season 1 begin, in the next chapters I will be moving the timeline around, as before long Harry will meet Viserys and Daenerys and follow their arc, which will occur before Jon Arryn dies, so the timeline will be skewed but bare with me.**

A Few Months Later Baleri 299 AC Castle Black

"Ser Waymar I need you to take a small group to explore the rumors of the Wildlings preparing to attack our fortress," Jeor said to a young rather cocky man who had only recently joined the watch.

"Of course Lord Commander, Will, Gared I want you to join me in this exploration," The man said with a sneer as the two men came over.

"What is it that you need from us Ser Waymar?" The older of the two men asked cautiously, having already learned Raymar was quick to anger.

"I need you to go get three horses ready to go beyond the Wall, Will and I will be sparring, I am giving you 15 minutes for the horses to be ready and at the Black Gate, every minute after that will result in five minutes of you being a training dummy, am I understood?" Raymar asked with a sneer.

"Of course Ser Waymar, I will go immediately." The man said before rushing to the stables to get the horses ready.

"Well looks like you will only be my unarmed training dummy for 30 minutes after this pathetic expedition," Waymar said as the man brought the horse to the gate a little more than 20 minutes later.

"I apologize for the delay, Ser Waymar," The man said as Raymar sneered as he got onto his horse.

"Will, you will scout ahead and find the filth while I use Gared as a sparing tool instead of waiting until we return to the wall," Waymar said once they were about a mile away from the Wall and in a wooded area.

"Of course Ser Waymar," Will said before he took his horse further away into the forest until he found a campsite where the Wildlings had been butchered and their remains scattered around a point that scared him so he quickly returned to the other two.

"Took you long enough, what did you find?" Waymar asked with a sneer as Gared lie on the ground clutching his side.

"They were all dead and their bodies scattered like a massacre had occurred, I even saw a child's head pinned to a tree," Will said nervously.

"We should return and tell the Lord Commander," Gared said firmly.

"Oh you are just a pansy, we were told to find where the Wildlings were preparing for an attack, not just to tell them we found a few bits of filth dead, Will guide us to where this massacre took place and then we will investigate further, is that understood?" Waymar asked glaring at the two men who seemed about to bolt.

"Yes, Sir," The two men said slowly before Will lead them to the campsite which was empty.

"Will, is this some elaborate prank or are you just so stupid, being lowborn as you are, that you think people abandoning a site is the same as a massacre?" Waymar asked glaring at Will.

"I, I, I swear milord, there were bodies cut up all over," Will said extremely scared now.

"Fine, believe what you will, you stay here and keep watch while Gared and I investigate the site, fool," Waymar said with a sneer as he and Gared got off their horses and walked into the dugout area where the site was located.

"My Lord," Gared said as he picked up a piece of blood-stained cloth and held it up as his eyes went wide as he looked up.

"What fool, a piece of," Waymar started before a large man with ice-blue eyes grabbed his hair and slit his throat before Gared started to run hoping to escape.

"Will, run, return to the Wall, tell the Lord Commander of White Walkers," Gared yelled as he saw Will also running before he was caught and his head removed and thrown in front of Will who collapsed to the ground in terror. When he woke up the following morning he found Gared's head gone and so he decided to just keep running, maybe going to make it back to his former home in the Reach, but knowing if he got caught by the White Walkers he would be killed, but if he was caught in the North he would die, having broken his Vow to the Night's Watch, but decided that dying at the hands of a man was much better than dying at the hands of the White Walkers and so began to run south.

Two Months later Viseny 299 AC Winterfell

"Harry, could you come here please?" Ned said from the Balcony where he was watching, along with his wife, his two oldest sons work with his third son on archery while Harry was sparing with one of the guards a little ways away from the trio that was practicing archery.

"Yes my Lord?" Harry asked once he got to the balcony having put the guard onto the guard a lot faster than was expected by the guard before going.

"There are two things right now, first I want you to begin to train Bran in swordsmanship, I believe he is well old enough to learn," Ned started before Jon was heard from the ground laughing at Bran sending an arrow over the wall of the Fortress.

"Bastard, I would ask that you not laugh too much at my son, as I recall the only one here that was even halfway decent with a longbow at 10 was Harry, neither you nor Rob could hit the side of the fortress from half a field away," Catelyn said with a smile.

"Of course, my Lady, my apologize," Jon said sheepishly because while Harry had helped Catelyn and Jon not hate each other as badly as they had before he joined them, there was still some bad blood between the two.

"Exactly, now Bran keep practicing your archery, now Harry as I was saying, my lovely wife does not think Bran is old enough to learn how to use a sword, but I disagree," Ned said before Catelyn spoke.

"Eddard, as it stands we are currently in a time of peace, why does Bran need to use a sword so young, I still disagree with you planning to allow Arya to learn in a few years, but when she begins to learn we can have Harry begin to train Bran as well," Catelyn said irritated at her husband.

"My Lady, if you recall I was not quite his age when Robb, Jon, and I all went to learn and fight in the Greyjoy rebellion, and if I had not learned anything about swords from my father before the Rebellion, it is quite possible that either he or Lord Stark would be dead, as I stopped Lord Greyjoy's nephew from killing either of them," Harry said simply before they heard a thunk of an arrow hitting the target causing them to turn and look into the courtyard where Bran was still holding his arrow and looking confused before his eyes went wide and he put down his bow and arrow and ran under the balcony and started chasing Arya.

"Well it appears as though Arya is a good archer at least, she hit dead center in the target from further away," Ned said with a smile as a large man with white hair walked over to them.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark, Squire Rivers, the guards have captured a night's watch deserter," The man said sadly.

"Damn it Rodrick, when I got the reports from our northern bannermen of believing they saw a deserter I had hoped it would not be the case, we have not had anyone desert in nearly 5 years," Ned said sadly before noticing Theon.

"I know my Lord, it slightly concerns me to be honest with you, as in all my years serving your family I have only seen maybe 18 and never one as young as this one," Rodrick said sadly.

"Greyjoy, go prepare horses for me, Robb, Jon, Harry, and Bran," Ned said sadly.

"Of course, my Lord, might I come as well?" Theon asked cautiously, have become more cautious in the previous few years since he tried to kill Harry, and had been unsuccessful.

"If your master doesn't have any issues with it, then fine, now go," Ned said before turning to Catelyn.

"Ned, does Bran truly need to go with you, to witness an execution?" Catelyn asked sadly.

"My Love, yes, I cannot keep him from seeing death forever, and if by some curse of the old gods the two-generation thus far curse on my family continues, and he becomes Lord of Winterfell, I do not need him to shirk from his responsibilities, you know that" Ned said sadly.

"My Lord, I will do everything in my power to make sure what happened to your brother and uncle does not happen to Robb," Harry said firmly.

"I know you will, but your place is likely at the Wall not in Winterfell, and before you ask, my second task was going to be for you to send one of your birds to try and find the supposed deserter through your Warging, but it appears as though he has been caught and so that task will no longer be needed, though as Winter is Coming your time here may be needed more so than ever," Ned said with a sad look.

"Tue my lord, but while winter is coming, the winds of change will weaken the branches before winter can come to claim them," Harry said before walking off to inform Jon, Bran, and Robb that they needed to be ready to leave as Ned watched him walk off in shock and horror

"What is wrong, my love?" Catelyn asked confused by his look.

"I was told that same thing once before, right before the rebellion by a man that looked almost identical to Harry, but with brown eyes instead of his emerald green ones, and I never told my father, as my friend told me to when he told me that, but I never wrote it down either, nor had King Robert as far as I am aware, and so I am now more concerned than ever of a war," Ned said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"If war is coming we shall be ready, we are Starks and Northerners, and as you used to love to tell my father The North Remembers," Catelyn said the last bit Ned saying with her.

"I know my love, but still I can be worried, and with Harry saying that I am glad you agreed to allow Bran to begin to train, just in case of a future war, now I must go, we shall discuss later," Ned said before kissing Catelyn gently before beginning the two day journey to the Holdfast with his small group of men to where the deserter was being held.

"Deserter your judge stands before you, do you have any words to plead your innocence?" Rodrick asked as Ned stood beside the executioner's block and the deserter was brought forward.

"I am guilty, I broke me oath, I know I'm a deserter and I know what is coming, but please tell my mother I'm sorry and know that I saw white walkers, I know it and the old gods know it. I saw them, I know I did," Will said as he looked directly at Ned.

"Why didn't you return to the Wall then deserter?" A man who looked a lot like Rodrick only younger and more fit.

"I, I, I couldn't I was too afraid to die, but still here I am, going to die, but at least I will not die at the hands of the White Walkers," Will said simply as he collapsed to his knees.

"If what you say is true, perhaps it is best that you fled, but white walkers have been extinct for nearly 4000 years," The same man said calmly.

"If you could tell me, family, I was a coward and a deserter, but I saw what I saw, and I did see white walkers," Will said firmly as Ned nodded to the guards to push Will down so his neck was on the chopping block.

"In the Name of Robert Baratheon first of his name, King of the Andals, First Men, I Lord Eddard Stark Lord of the Winterfell and Warden of the North sentence you to die," Ned said quietly as he removed his family's Valyrian sword Ice from its sheath that Jon was holding.

"Bran, do not look away as your father swings the blade, he will know and he will make sure I make you pay for it in your swordsmanship lessons," Harry whispered to Bran as Ned swung Ice and cleanly cut off Will's head in one swing.

"You did well, Bran," Jon said simply having been able to see Bran and the execution from his vantage point.

"Squire please clean Ice, and then carry it with you as we return to Winterfell, Greyjoy you and the guards will prepare the Deserter's body for burning," Ned said quietly.

"Of course my Lord," Harry said as he went and took Ice from Ned, struggling to lift the great sword himself.

"Bran, do you understand why I had to kill the deserter?" Ned asked as he walked over to his three sons.

"Well Rodrick said he was a deserter, from the Night's Watch," Bran said simply.

"But do you understand why I had to be the one to kill the deserter, Robb or Jon, do either of you know why?" Ned asked his oldest two sons as they were looking at him confused.

"Not exactly father, I know you have conducted all of the executions, but when we were in Kings Landing I met King Robert's executioner, and so I had meant to ask you," Robb said simply as Harry walked over with Ice sheathed on his shoulder, because Spirit was with the other four had their horses.

"Squire, do you know why I had to kill the deserter, and could not have had Ser Rodrick or Ser Jory execute him?" Ned asked Harry simply.

"According to Stark history, you have an age-old code, that is shared by most of the rest of the North and other followers of the Old Gods, that he that passes the sentence shall also swing the sword, which also includes times like when the low born man six months ago was caught in Ser Rodrick's home stealing, why Rodrick was required to cut off the man's left hand, as he made the sentence as Lord Cassel he had to perform the punishment," Harry said as he struggled to hold Ice horizontal long enough to tie it to Spirit.

"Exactly, but you have lived both here and in the south, which do you think is better, having a man have to perform the punishments himself or have someone else do it for him? Robb help Harry as he answers," Ned said as Harry stopped and Ice fell again.

"I think this way is better, because it keeps a Lord or King from going and massacring people in the name of a single punishment, if the Mad King would have followed this, it's possible that House Darklyn would not be extinct," Harry said after a few minutes and with Robb's help tying Ice to Spirit.

"I had never considered that, but I think it is good insight," Ned said thoughtfully before Bran spoke up.

"Father, did he really see White Walkers?" Bran asked cautiously causing Jon, Harry, and Robb to wait to hear Ned's answer.

"Bran, no one has seen a White Walker in over 4000 years," Ned said calmly.

"So he lied then?" Bran asked still confused.

"Perhaps, but what one man sees he sees, and that will be the testimony he takes for his breaking his oath, if he really did then the gods will possibly be merciful, if not they will not be, but I am not here to judge whether he was lying or not, just to judge whether he had broken his oath or not, and since he did the punishment was death, and he knew it, now let's get going, your mother will be rather upset with me if we stay much longer," Ned said before they began their journey back to Winterfell.

"My Lord a large Stag is in the middle of our path a way up," Harry said when they were about a day's journey still away from Winterfell.

"What killed the creature?" Jon asked as he got off his horse once they were within sight of the stag.

"Mountain Lion perhaps," Theon speculated.

"No, no Mountain Lions live in these woods, nor do any shadow cats, this looks more like a wolf attack, but wolves do not leave prey to rot," Ned said confused.

"My Lord, I think I found the cause, the largest wolf I have ever seen in my life," Harry called from a ways down the path before the rest of the group followed his voice to where he was standing beside a dead wolf that if it was standing would probably be slightly taller than Ned at its shoulder.

"It's a freak of nature, no natural wolf is that huge, no wonder it died, probably couldn't support its own weight," Theon said with a sneer.

"No, this is a Dire Wolf and a young one at that, but died from the antler stabbing through its throat," Ned said coldly.

"Look, father, it has pups, five of them," Jon said coming from the other side as Harry started to walk a ways further down the path.

"But no dire wolf has been seen south of the Wall since Dragons were last seen," Robb said confused.

"Perhaps it's a sign that a new age is coming for our family, five direwolves five Stark children," Jon said handing one of the wolves to Bran.

"What will happen to them, father?" Bran asked as he pet the pup gently.

"They'll starve to death without their mother or a pack, it would be best if we put them out of a slow death quickly," Ned said as Theon took the pup from Bran and pulled out a knife.

"Put away your blade," Robb said coldly glaring at Theon.

"Who is going to make me, I only have to obey your father and he said it would be best to kill the freaks.

"Lord Stark, there are five pups and five Stark children, and the direwolf is the symbol of your house, perhaps your children could raise them," Jon said simply.

"But he has six children Jon, you are also his son," Bran said confused.

"But he is just a bastard, and so gets nothing when your father dies," Theon said with a sneer.

"Very well, if you want to keep the pups each of you will train your wolf by yourself, feed it yourself, defend it yourself, and if it dies, you will bury it yourself, as for you Greyjoy, if I ever hear you threaten them I will lot lose sleep over you spending time in our dungeons," Ned said coldly as another small yelp was heard and a tiny white pup was seen.

"Look, the runt of the litter, it can be your's bastard," Theon said with a grin.

"Or he could have the eldest of the litter that I just found a few yards away, a solid black one with black eyes," Harry said walking back with a slightly larger pup.

"I think I will care for the runt if that is alright with you Lord Stark," Jon said as he noticed that it had pink eyes.

"Your idea, you may keep it, and squire as the eldest it would be fitting for you to take the eldest, but as I already said you will have to feed, train, defend, and perhaps bury them on your own," Ned said simply before the man who had questioned Will spoke.

"My Lord Stark, what should we do with the wolf and the Stag?" The man asked simply.

"Leave them, Jory, nature will take care of them in its own course," Ned said before returning to his horse and again beginning the journey to Winterfell.

"I trust your journey was successful," Catelyn said as they arrived back at Winterfell.

"Indeed, and Jon and Harry found a fallen Direwolf with seven pups, and convinced me to allow each of our children to have one, Harry and Jon took the runt and the eldest, which are are white and all black respectively, the other five I want the girls to chose their pups to train, feed, and if needs be bury, before I allow Robb and Bran to chose their pups," Ned said with a smile.

"Do you really expect an almost seven-year-old to care for a wolf by himself?" Catelyn asked in shock.

"Do not worry Lady Stark I offered to aide in caring for any of the pups in addition to Grim, with the exception of whatever one Robb chooses and Ghost, Jon's pup," Harry said with a smile.

"Very well, Sansa, Arya I need you down here now," Catelyn said loudly before the two girls came running down with Rickon a little bit behind them.

"Yes, mother?" Sansa asked blushing as she saw Harry causing him to get confused slightly.

"Jon and Harry have found Direwolf pups that your father has allowed you all to raise one, and so you get to chose your pups before your brothers," Catelyn said with a smile.

"These three are females, and these two are male, in case you are wondering," Harry said calmly pointing them out as he put them down.

"I like this one, she looks like a Lady," Sansa said pointing out the smallest of the three females.

"I want that one she looks like she will be strong, like the Warrior Queen of Dorne Nimeria," Arya said pointing the mid-sized female out.

"Robb your turn," Harry said calmly as Robb walked over.

"Oh neither of my sisters took the biggest, slightly shocked, I will take her and name her Greywind," Robb said picking up the largest female.

"Bran your turn," Harry said calmly.

"I think I will take this one, and call him Summer," Bran said picking up the pup that had been handed to him in beginning.

"Rickon, that means this pup is yours, what do you want to name him?" Harry asked calmly.

"He just looks like a Shaggydog, so I think that will be his name," Rickon said with a smile.

"So from biggest to smallest we have Harry's Grimm, Robb's Greywind, Arya's Nimeria, Bran's Summer, Rickon's Shaggydog, Sansa's Lady, and Jon's Ghost, well I asked Hullen to prepare the furthest Stable from the horses for a space for the pups to stay and though he was unwilling a first fearful that the horses would panic, Spirit convinced him otherwise," Ned said with a smile before walking off.

"Jeyne, what are you doing here? I thought this was my room," Harry said as he entered his room a few hours later ready to go to sleep only to find the Stewards daughter under the covers in his bed.

"Well, I recently recovered from my first bleed and so I can now have children, but I wanted my first time to be special so I told Lady Catelyn and she suggested I go after you while my father is away," Jeyne said as she tossed off the sheet to reveal she was naked.

"Umm, well I don't know what I'm doing, but if you want I guess," Harry said as he started to drool slightly at her body.

"I guess it will be a learning experience for us both, but right now you are way overdressed," Jeyne said with a smile as she helped him out of his armor and clothes.


	9. Aegon's Tourney

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

10 Months Later Vhagary 300 AC Dragon Pit, Kings Landing

"Welcome Lords, Ladies, Landed Knights, Hedge Knights, Squires, maidens, merchants, and low born to the Tourney of Aegon the Conqueror. This tourney is to celebrate three hundred years since the Dragon King and his two queens brought the seven kingdoms together under one united banner, and also to celebrate 20 years since the beginning of the overthrowing of his Mad descendant. Today we begin the celebration of a century, but mourn those who died in keeping our lands free," Robert said from the King's Box at the front of the huge arena.

"In this time of celebration, I Jon Arryn, Hand of our King will oversee the events that will be taking place in this grand celebration. So to begin we will be having three separate melees taking place. Starting from our furthest east we will have a small melee for the children 12 and under, who are just learning to use a blade, which will only allow wooden blades, in the center-most ring we will be having our squires and those older than 12 who wish to become knights have their melee, the top 40 will be knighted by King Robert and receive a gift of a set amount of Silver Stags , then in the furthest west we will have the knight's melee and the single victor will be given one gift of their choosing from King Robert, up to 45,000 Golden Dragons, or a Lordship," Jon said standing beside Robert causing a cheer to ring out from the large crowd.

"As my hand was saying while these events take place we will also have merchants from every part of Westeros right outside the pit selling their wares, we also have set up a large tavern on the far North of Kings Landing where one can get as much to drink as they would like," Robert said not noticing Cersei's look of disdain at the mention of the tavern.

"Exactly as our king mentioned there is much to buy or trade, here during this celebration. Now once the melees are done we will be having the jousts take place across the arena, with 12 jousts taking place simultaneously, and it will be six for the Squires and six for the knights. However, the jousts will take place a week after the Melee so the knights and squires can recover from the melee as it will be until yield or lack of consciousness to be eliminated from the melee. During this week interlude, we will have an auction for certain relics that are being sold as well as horses while we will also set up a small space for people to take care of any other honor duels that need to take place. We will also be having archery competitions during the jousts so more people can take part. Again welcome to Aegon's Tourney and we hope everyone enjoys themselves, we plan for the Tourney to last four months, but if it gets done early we will make arrangements about that at that time," Jon said before sitting down as the crowd went crazy.

"So Robb, are you planning on participating in the tourney this year?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Of course, while I do not need to be knighted to be a Lord in the North it would never hurt, though you will wish I didn't when I take you out early on," Robb said causing Harry and Jon to roll their eyes.

"Well that would sure be a sight, seeing Robb beat Harry early on," Jon said with a smile.

"Well excuse me, but I am not a bad swordsman," Robb said defensively.

"That's true, but Harry is better," Bran said with a smile.

"Well, Bran are you and Rickon going to compete in the children's melee?" Harry asked turning to the 12-year-old.

"I was planning on it, I'm not sure if mother will allow Rickon to though," Bran said with a smile.

"Well if you do, then they had best watch out, as you will dominate," Harry said with a smile before going to get ready for the melee.

A week later.

"Well folks it looks like we have our victor of Aegon's Tourney Squires Melee, may I present Lord Eddard Stark's squire, Hadrian Rivers of the Vale," Robert said once the final man had yielded to Harry's onslaught.

"Thank you, my King," Harry said as he knelt before Robert.

"Good, now the knighting ceremony will take place in the Red Keep please follow me," Robert said with a smile as he heard Jon Arryn announce that Gregor Clegane was the winner of the knight's melee.

"Of course, my King," Harry said as he followed Robert along with 40 other men, he being right behind Gregor.

"Ser Gregor, you have won the Knight's melee, what is your desire?" Robert asked as he sat down on the Iron Throne.

"The money," Gregor said coldly.

"Of course, Peytr please go get The Mountain the 45,000 Golden Dragons he is owed," Robert said dismissing the mountain to follow his Master of Coin.

"Of course, My King," Peytr said slightly nervously.

"We shall start with the first of you 40 to fall and end with the victor, so will my son Tommen come forward," Robert commanded as a man just a few years younger than Harry walked up and stood before the King.

"My King," Tommen said calmly.

"Prince Tommen Baratheon, you managed to withstand the blows of over 2,000 other men, including your older brother and were only beaten after five long days of fighting by your mother's cousin Lancel, I commend you, now please kneel before the throne," Robert said before going and knighting Tommen.

"Your Grace," Robb said as he knelt before Robert after 29 others had been knighted.

"Young Heir Stark, son of my oldest friend and practically brother, you did extremely well in this Melee going so far as to only have been bested by 9 others, two of whom you have trained with for years, you should be proud," Roberts said before knighting Robb and another man before Jon knelt before him.

"My King," Jon said humbly.

"How is it that Eddard can train his children so much better than I can I may never know, Squire Jon Snow, bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, will you accept knighthood, though it will mean nothing if you take the black?" Robert asked calmly.

"I will My King," Jon said before he was knighted and Robert had him go back to the group as he knighted six others before Harry knelt in front of him.

"Your majesty," Harry said respectfully as he bowed his head.

"Squire Hadrian Rivers, Bastard son of Jon Arryn, and squire of Lord Eddard Stark, you are as always an interesting character, before we begin I need an honest answer from you, why did you go after and attack my heir after he moved away from his brother?" Robert asked recalling that Joffery had attacked Tommen for a while at the beginning of the fight before he moved away seeing he could not easily beat his brother and managed to take out a few other squires who when he approached them they simply yielded.

"My King, during the last tourney, where Lady Dacey Mormont, won the Squire's tournament the main reason your heir took 2nd place was that everyone would rather yield than actually duel him, in fear of you retaliating. So to prevent too many good squires from yielding before the Melee was any length in I removed him from the equation, so they could grow stronger and thus giving our Kingdom a stronger army if it is called for," Harry said simply.

"Then why did you not remove Tommen from the battle as well?" Robert asked intrigued by Harry's answer.

"I considered dueling him as soon as the crown prince was out, but then I saw that when people would begin to yield to him without fighting he would scream at them to fight like men, not pansy's," Harry said with a small laugh.

"Very well, now as you won I am offering you a place as a reserve member of the Kingsguard if you so chose," Robert said after knighting Harry.

"My King, I appreciate the gesture but I could not accept, I am a bastard and my place is at the Wall, not here, perhaps my runner-up, your squire Lancel, would agree," Harry said respectfully.

"Well, then Ser Lancel will you accept?" Robert asked rolling his eyes at Harry's reason for not joining.

"My King, you know what happened when my cousin became a member of the Kingsguard, I will not do the same for my father that he did to my liege lord, I am most sorry," Lancel said bowing his head.

"I understand Ser Arys Oakheart will you accept the offer, Ser Ridak Redwyne is about to retire as he lost his second leg in this tourney near the beginning, fool for even attempting to fight The Mountain, he is lucky to even be alive," Robert said with a small chuckle.

"I will my King," The man said with a large smile.

"Good, go and report to Lord Commander Selemy, for further instruction," Robert said with a smile, before dismissing the newly knighted men to return to their campsites.

"Ser Rivers, might I steal you for a moment," Varys asked as Harry walked out of the throne room.

"Of course Lord Varys, what can I do for you this fine day?" Harry asked as they walked to Varys office of the Master of Whispers.

"I am rather well, I have two things first, Lord Stark's daughter is in your chambers here in the Red Keep where you have been staying during this tourney as per your father's request," Varys said calmly.

"Why, do you know?" Harry asked confused by the info and being that it was later evening made him even more confused.

"Not a clue to be 100% honest with you, now the second thing though is a bit more important, if you recall the last time you were here I mentioned my contact in Pentos has made contact with the 'true heirs' of the Iron Throne and how he wanted you to meet them," Varys said pausing to make Harry remembered.

"Yes I recall you saying that he wanted them to meet a Westerosi Noble before he arranged anything major, and you wanted it to be me, has that changed?" Harry asked confused as he had made plans to go to Pentos already after the tourney.

"Well sorta, kinda, Viserys is very impatient and so Illyrio has agreed to have Daenerys marry the Khal of the largest group of Dothraki in Essos, his name being Khal Drogo, and while Illyrio still wants you to meet them he has already found a Westerosi Noble that is currently working as a mercenary for him, and is aiding in his tales that he is telling Viserys, that the people want the rule of the Targaryens to return, and that they hate Robert because he is too close of friends of the evil Lord Stark," Varys said causing Harry's eyes to narrow at the end.

"What kind of noble would say Lord Stark is evil, I mean I understand the children of the Mad King hating Robert, but why Ned?" Harry asked angrily.

"The Noble was banished from Westeros about two years ago, on penalty of death, by Lord Stark," Varys said causing Harry's eyes to narrow further.

"Jorah Mormont and I will have to play nice, to start at least, I hate this, I will hold my tongue but if he attacks me, or anyone not trying to hurt those I am called to see, I will slit his throat and savor it," Harry said coldly.

"I will not stop you on those terms, now final thing that I nearly forgot, would you be able to do your rapid transportation to go to Valyria to your stockpile of Valyrian steel weapons and find a sword short sword for Daenerys and if I recall correctly you also had a Valyrian Steel Arakh which would be a fitting gift for the Khal," Varys said calmly.

"Yeah I should be able to do that, you taught me Dothraki when I last lived in the capital, would it be beneficial for me to use what I know or should I keep that more of a secret?" Harry asked calmly.

"Depends on how good your Dothraki is, on our journey to Pentos I will test you on it and if I feel it is still passable you may use it," Varys said with a smile.

"Very well, anything else I may do for you before I retire to my chambers?" Harry asked calmly and as Varys shook his head he headed back to his room.

"Well it took you quite a while, Ser Hadrian of the Vale," Sansa said as she sat on his bed in just a short nightdress.

"Lady Sansa, what might I do for you tonight?" Harry asked his eyes looking over her body and admiring her long legs before stopping on her breasts which he had never noticed before, being almost as large as Ros one of the prostitutes near Winterfell that Harry had become friends with.

"Well, you see, just before we left Winterfell I flowered and since I have heard from my best friend that you made her first time so wonderful I wanted you to make my first time just as amazing," Sansa said as she pulled off the dress revealing her bare body.

"Lady Sansa, what will your father say when he finds out? It will surely lower your value as a future bride," Harry said as he ogled her body.

"What my father does not know will not hurt him, and my mother knows and so will keep him busy," Sansa said causing Harry to smile before removing his own clothes.

"Well if that is the case then your wish is my command, my lady," Harry said as he knelt down and started to eat her out.

About Four Months Later, Daen 300 AC, Kings Landing

"At long last we have come to the conclusion of Aegon's Tourney, in closing could all of our victors please stand to be congratulated once more, Bran Stark winner of the under 12 Melee, Hadrian Rivers winner of the Squire's Melee and 3rd place winner of the longbow competitions, Gregor Clegane winner of the Knight's Melee, Quentyn Martelle winner of the squire's joust, and Edmure Tully winner of the knight's joust, and for the archery competitions Lord Renly Baratheon winner of the Recurve bow competition, Dacey Mormont winner of the Longbow competition, and Tyrion Lannister winner of the crossbow competition, please give a final cheer for our victors," Jon Arryn said from his stand as each of the winners stood from their spots in the stands before a cheer was heard before he sat down and everyone began to disperse to take down their camps and return to their homes.

"So Harry what are your plans now that the tourney is over and you are a knight?" Ned asked as Harry approached him and his family.

"If possible I would like to return to Winterfell, I have become more at home in the North than here in the south in the past 10 years I have spent there, that is if you are willing to permit me to return," Harry said respectfully.

"You know, I am not sure if Winterfell could handle having three more knights in her walls," Ned said cheekily.

"Of course, Lord Stark, it is not as though Jon and I are not going to take the black in a little less than a year, could you handle me for that long?" Harry asked calmly.

"Of course, I would be more than happy to have you back in my home, but I do feel you should spend time with your father before you return North, he is an old man and not getting any younger," Ned said seeing Jon walk up.

"Oh hush, boy I may be 70 years old but I could still give you a good whipping, as it stands old Hoster has been here and competed in some of the lighter competitions and he is 10 years my senior," Jon said with a laugh.

"Father, I take it you heard my request of Lord Stark," Harry said after hugging Jon.

"Aye, and I was going to recommend it anyway, my wife still thinks you have plans to kill her baby boy, I almost feel sorry your younger brother, Lysa still has him breastfeed, and she feeds him his food so he doesn't have to do anything. I put my foot down when she said we should not make him learn to use the restroom on his own until he was older, I did not allow that, but other than that most of his basic needs are met by her, however, while I do hope to spend some time with you I have been told by Varys that you and him are going on another adventure," Jon said with a bit of a question at the end.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot about that, Varys and I are going to Pentos for maybe two or three months max, because one of his friends there wants to train me in something," Harry said sheepishly.

"Well he is already waiting at the Harbor so you should probably get going, because the sooner you get back the sooner we can have some more father, son time," Jon said with a smile as Harry looked at him in shock before darting off to the docks.

"Children, and he especially never is able to stay still for long," Ned said with a laugh as he returned to packing his belongings to return to Winterfell.

"Good to see you Hadrian, are you ready to depart?" Varys asked as he saw Harry approach.

"Oh yeah, sorry it took me so long, I just wanted to talk to Lord Stark for a minute, before he left," Harry said with a smile.

"I completely understand he is your mentor and a father figure to you like Jon Arryn is, so as we depart how far can you go by your rapid travel?" Varys asked calmly as he and Harry entered the same small boat they had taken the last time.

"I can go five-mile stretches with ease and go and look and then go again within moments, the furthest I have gone was from Deepwood Motte to Bear island which is nearly 150 miles but it knocked me out for almost 9 hours," Harry said calmly.

"Well that is quite further than I expected but that is you being alone correct?" Varys asked cautiously.

"Yes, I have only gone max of 12 miles with Spirit my horse of Grimm my Direwolf and with Grimm it made me take a breather and Spirit it was quite a bit more difficult," Harry said simply.

"Interesting, well now let us begin to see how good your Dothraki is so we can see if you should use it, and if you impress me enough we can see how your other language skills are," Varys said before beginning to speak in the harsh Dothraki tongue.


	10. Meeting the Targaryen Exiles

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**AN: In this chapter and the next few, I will be changing the timeline a fair amount, as you will understand I am taking one POV from Season 1 and placing it in one time period before most of the rest of the events of Season 1 which is because then Harry can be involved in more of the Story points**

**AN2: A Lot of you have mentioned you do not like the reincarnation with no memories, so I am working on figuring out how to let Harry gain some more of his memories, however he will not have access to all of the magic of the World of Harry Potter, as that would make him too OP.**

10 Days later, Pentos, Illyrio's Manor

"Varys, my friend it has been much too long since you last visited," A large middle-aged man with two braids in his beard said as he saw Harry and Varys approaching his manor.

"It has Illyrio, how are the lands in Essos, and your trades here going?" Varys asked calmly.

"Rather well, I have enjoyed having the company of somewhat intelligent people the past years that I have had the children of Aerys in my home, though his heir is getting rather impatient to go to war with Westeros," Illyrio said calmly.

"Illyrio, where are you, I need to see you this instant," A whiny voice called from inside the manor.

"Who is that Magister Illyrio?" Harry asked cautiously.

"King Viserys Targaryen, My King I am at the Port Entrance with an old friend of mine and someone I want you and your sister to meet," Illyrio replied the latter part loudly and the first part more softly.

"Well I need you in my chambers this moment, so either you can bring your peasant friends to meet me or make them wait," Viserys said in the same whiny voice.

"Of course My King," Illyrio said before looking at Varys and seemingly having a silent conversation.

"We will go to your hall and wait there for you," Varys said calmly.

"Actually please meet us in the garden as that is where I have informed Khal Drogo to come through to first see his soon to be bride," Illyrio said and got a nod from Varys.

"Illyrio, I said I need you now, and you do not want to wake the dragon do you?" Viserys yelled.

"Of course not my Lord, I am coming," Illyrio said as he quickly walked off.

"Master Varys, could you please explain?" Harry asked simply.

"What do you want me to explain?" Varys asked as he started to lead Harry away from the entry they were closest to.

"Is that really the 'true' heir to the throne, I mean outside of the one beyond the Wall?" Harry asked quietly.

"If my sources are correct, no, there are in fact aside from your friend beyond the Wall two others, but neither of them actually are confirmed like your friend is, and your friend is not even the most rightful successor in a Targaryen Dynasty, if my sources are correct," Varys said cryptically.

"So is that a yes, or a no?" Harry asked more confused than ever.

"Well let me ask you a question if Robert were to die today who would be the heir to the Iron Throne?" Varys asked throwing Harry off.

"Well, Joffery I presume, though since he has no Baratheon traits I am not sure if he is actually legitimate, and if he is not then Myrcella, or Tommen, though Tommen is more like Joffery physically," Harry said still confused.

"Okay, well never say what you just told me to any Lannister or others in the capital you might be killed for saying such treason, but what if all of the current royal family died, who would be the heir?" Varys asked calmly.

"Stannis, maybe, or Renly, I still do not follow where you are going with this," Harry said as they entered a garden.

"What if Joffery died, Tommen got married to his betrothed but kept it a secret and instead said he married a commoner, so most people thought he had given up his seat, but he had a child with the noble lady he was betrothed to but she died in childbirth, would their child be the legitimate heir, or would it be Lady Myrcella and her children?" Varys asked confusing Harry more.

"Well obviously the child would be the legitimate heir, his parents were the heir and his noble wife," Harry said still very confused.

"What if with Tommen seemingly giving up the throne Myrcella became queen and had children, who would be the true heir now?" Varys asked switching into the old tongue that he had been taught by Aemon and had since taught Harry.

"Tommen's child, now will you please explain why all of the questions and why we switched to the old tongue?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Perhaps, final question, what if Tommen's son had a son by a noble that was approved by Tommen, and then Tommen and his son both died, and Myrcella and her oldest children were killed leaving only orphan grandchildren and children of Myrcella, who then is the true heir in order of strongest hold to weakest?" Varys asked trying to get Harry to think.

"The grandson of Tommen, then any of Myrcella's oldest child's children, then her younger children, now will you explain?" Harry said starting to get irritated.

"I switched to Old Tongue as only those beyond the Wall, Maester Aemon, Maester Daeron, you and I know it as what I am going to tell you goes nowhere, is that understood?" Varys asked coldly.

"Of course Master Varys," Harry said still slightly confused.

"My sources say the last situation has occurred, but with the house of the winged fire lizards," Varys said as Illyrio came out with a man who looked close to Harry's age with chin-length long blonde hair, wearing clothes that looked like something a lower lord of the Crownlands would be wearing, and a rather petite young woman with blonde hair that reached midway down her back, who was wearing a rather tight dress that accentuated her figure, though she looked like she did not want to be there.

"Varys, please meet my guests Viserys of House Targaryen third of his name, Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, and his sister Daenerys of House Targaryen," Illyrio said seeing Varys and Harry.

"My Lord, and Lady, I am Varys an old friend of Illyrio and now just a humble merchant in Westeros, with me is my dear friend Hadrian Rivers of the Vale, recently knighted man of Westeros," Varys said calmly, not mentioning that he was the King's Master of Whisperers.

"So Illyrio, when you said you were finally going to introduce us to someone with influence in Westeros, who could tell us how the houses truly feel about us, I expected a Lord of one of the Great houses, not a foolish merchant and a Bastard," Viserys said with a sneer.

_"While I may be a bastard that does not mean that I nor my friend here are foolish or without influence in the Seven Kingdoms, my Lord,"_ Harry said coldly in High Valyrian causing Illyrio's eyes to widen slightly and Varys to look at him with a calculated look while Viserys seemed confused and Daenerys seemed shocked.

"What is this Illyrio, this friend of your friend can't even speak the common tongue like the civilized can, what a fool do you think I am to think he is of importance?" Viserys said glaring at Illyrio.

"Brother, I understood him, I don't know how, but it was almost like I have heard that language before," Daenerys said cautiously.

"Probably one of the slaves languages then," Viserys said irritated.

"Actually My King, he was speaking in High Valyrian, which I was not aware was taught anywhere in the seven kingdoms, except maybe in the Halls of Celtigar or Velaryon," Illyrio said still shocked by Harry's use of the language.

"That is true my friend, and I had not taught Hadrian the language, but I have heard that it comes naturally to those of Valyrian descent especially if they go to the Native lands, like Hadrian and I have," Varys said calmly looking for Harry to explain himself.

"I had read about the language but never that it came naturally to those of Valyrian descent, but since my mother was apparently a daughter of house Velaryon, it is possible that is how I managed to master it so quickly," Harry said calmly causing Viserys to glare at him.

"How can a bastard not know his mother but claim to be of the Vale, or even claim he has influence in the Seven Kingdoms?" Viserys said, angry that he had been put to shame.

"I was raised in the Red Keep, in Kings Landing by my Father, who defied your father when he ordered that he send his two ward's heads to him, and so was rewarded the position of hand of the King, I fought in the Greyjoy Rebellion and saved my Lord's life and became the Squire of the Warden of the North, I have met better Targaryen's than you, that the King does not know about, but if he knew about you being here he would call his bannermen and raid the beaches of Pentos to find and kill you," Harry said coldly as he turned planning to return to King's landing and informing Robert of this

"Please, Sir Knight, I ask that you understand my brother spoke out in rage, please," Daenerys said before Harry vanished somehow forgetting that he had to see his destination to make a hop across long distances, and since the furthest he could see was deep ocean he appeared there and quickly sunk due to his heavy armor he had not removed from the Tourney.

**"Harry, Harry, Harry, here we are again, though this time is our fault, not yours or anyone else's," The Many-Face-God said as Harry found himself in a white room once more with all of his memories intact.**

**"I take it Fate tried to screw with things too much again, in hopes I would die sooner?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.**

**"Well, this time it was us and you did technically die, due to an impulse we put in your head to apparate into the middle of the ocean, when you had armor on because we needed to talk to you," R'hllor said sheepishly.**

**"Wait, what, I died so you could talk to me, why what did I do wrong this time?" Harry asked kinda miffed.**

**"Well, you keep making changes to the timeline including somehow postponing your uncle Jon Arryn's death, and Varys meeting Daenerys and Viserys earlier, Daenerys is getting married two years later than originally intended, but whatever, what is a problem is you threatening to have Robert kill the Targaryen exiles, and revealing that Aemon and Daeron are Targaryens," The Many-Face-God said calmly.**

**"Okay, but I'm dead, what can I do to fix this exactly?" Harry asked calmly.**

**"Good you are asking the right questions now, so we will be sending you back about three minutes to right after you spoke in High Valyrian, which we actually forgot was one of your gifts is the gift of learning almost any language with ease in replacement for losing parseltongue, and you will not get pissed off at Viserys as right after that he will turn to Illyrio and ask about when Khal Drogo will be arriving, you will not say much until after that encounter," R'hllor said with a smile.**

**"Okay, and I take it you want to say something else," Harry said looking at the Many-Faced-God.**

**"Well, we realized that Daenerys is not as much of an ass as her brother and could be a decent leader if you somehow die instead of being king, and Rhaen decided to remain in the North, and Jon never learns of his true identity as Rhaen's little half brother, so when you go to Valyria you will find Dark Sister near the top of the stockpile, Blackfyre is with your Dragons that you will have to wait to meet until after your uncle dies and you go to Valyria to mourn, so you will give Daenerys Dark Sister, Viserys a seemingly great long-sword with a Silver Dragon on it, but when he spars it will shatter, since he will use it against Daenerys and Khal Drogo will defend her, and you will also find an Arakh for Drogo, and he will be an ally for you, though he will have to die young, sadly, you won't remember any of this, anyway have fun," The Many-Faced-God said before Harry opened his eyes to see Varys giving him a calculated look.**

"Well it appears your friend cannot speak the common tongue Merchant," Viserys said with a smirk.

"I actually can speak the common tongue quite well, Princes Viserys, though your sister seemed to understand the High Valyrian well enough," Harry said unable to resist making a jab at the cocky prince.

"Well while I doubt that that was actually High Valyrian as you do not look like a Valyrian in any way it is unimportant, Illyrio where is Khal Drogo, you said he would be here by now," Viserys said coldly.

"My King, the Dothraki are not known for their punctuality," Illyrio said as Varys leaned over to Harry.

"You and I will be discussing how you learned High Valyrian once we are alone again Ser Rivers, I am quite interested as I never taught you," Varys said quietly and got a nod of Harry's head in response.

"Of course, Spider," Harry responded as horses were heard quickly galloping into the garden until a group of 5 large dark-skinned men on horseback were in the garden, the one with the longest hair stopping closest to the stone pathway to the entrance.

_"Greetings Khal Drogo, I am glad you have arrived, might I switch to the Common tongue for my guests to understand better?"Illyrio asked in fluent Dothraki._

_"If it is necessary, though the old bald one and one in metal seem to understand," The man with the longest hair said indicating Harry and Varys._

_"The bald one is a friend who has seen many lands and the one in metal has been trained in many languages by him, your bride-to-be does not know your honorable language though," Illyrio said causing Khal Drogo to simply nod._

"May I present my honored guests, Viserys of House Targaryen third of his name, Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, and his sister Daenerys of House Targaryen," Illyrio said as Daenerys started to follow him as he approached Khal Drogo until Viserys grabbed her wrist.

"Sister, you will not go near that savage until I give the okay, because while he is the best fighter of their people, which you can tell by the length of his hair, as they cut it whenever they lose a fight and he has never cut his hair, I do not trust the beasts," Viserys said coldly.

_"Do you approve of the terms we agreed to great Khal?" Illyrio asked switching back to Dothraki._

_"I do, she is as exotic and beautiful as you made her out to be, and shall give rise to a great new era for my people, though her brother seems more like a peacock than a soldier or a king, perhaps once I give him an army to retake his home I will remove him and place my queen in his stead, bring her closer if you can I want a better look at her," Khal Drogo said turning his horse._

"Please come closer my dear," Illyrio said beckoning Daenerys forward and nodding when Harry held out his arm blocking Viserys from following so closely.

_"She may not have the eyes of a Warrior, but her eyes tell of one who has seen pain but overcome, she will be a good queen. Now we ride," Khal Drogo said before turning his horse around and riding off._

"Where is the beast going he did not say anything in common, or is he too savage to know common, did he even like her?" Viserys asked pushing Harry away and running down the steps to where Illyrio was standing.

"He liked her, more than I expected to be honest, but the ceremony is over, and if he had not liked her, well then you would know, or perhaps not, he may have razed my manor to the ground, it is not common for Dothraki to marry outside of the Dothraki sea or from the captured women," Illyrio said simply before leading Viserys, Daenerys, Varys, and Harry to his balcony overseeing the ocean.

"Quite beautiful isn't it, the sea, quite amazing how immense it is, but still so easy for us to cross, in little more than two weeks one can cross it with an entire fleet," Varys said calmly.

"And soon you will retake your father's throne, as it stands many of the common folk are secretly awaiting your return and crying out for their true king," Illyrio said looking for Harry to confirm this.

"Exactly, the lowborn will quickly rise to aid you in overthrowing the Baratheon rule," Harry said looking beyond everyone as he knew he was lying, as most were happy with Robert, though they did not care for his older son at all.

"Well if this is to happen I need an army, so when will they be married and I get my army?" Viserys asked irritably.

"Soon, my King, the Dothraki are not known to stay in one place for long," Illyrio said calmly.

"Well is it true that they lie with their horses?" Viserys asked mockingly.

"I am not sure, but I would not ask Khal Drogo," Illyrio said confused by the question.

"Do you take me for a fool, I could ask Khal Drogo whatever I want and he will tell me," Viserys said irritated.

"I meant no offense, it is simply that Kings do not always have the same caution of regular men, forgive me if I make any offense," Illyrio said quickly.

"King Viserys, according to everything I have read, the Dothraki live by their horses, but sleep only with humans, which they take whenever they conquer," Harry said after a moment of silence.

"Be quiet insolent Bastard, I happen to know how to play a man like Drogo, I give him a queen and he gives me an army, or I simply kill him," Viserys said cockily.

"But I don't want to be his queen, I just want to go home," Daenerys said cautiously as they began to walk away from the balcony.

"So do I dear Sister, I want us both to go home, but how do you think we can do that?" Viserys asked mockingly.

"I, I, I don't know," Daenerys asked as Viserys grabbed her chin and made her make eye contact with him.

"To go home we have to have an army, large enough to kill every member of the usurper's family as well as every great house that stood with him, beginning with House Stark, which the Mercenary Jorah said is the real reason why our father was killed, because they had spread lies about our brother raping Lord Stark's daughter, when in truth it was Lord Stark who was raping his daughter," Viserys said not noticing Harry's hand go to his sword only for Varys to place his hand on his shoulder and lean over to him.

"Hold your peace, I know you have a love for Lord Stark and his family, but if you attack now you may cause this fate to actually take place, it is best you wait and watch," Varys whispered in Harry's ear in the old tongue.

"But how will you ensure Khal Drogo's loyalty to you once your sister marries him?" Harry asked angrily.

"Well I gave him a queen so he will have to obey me, I would even allow ever man in his tribe to rape her, all 100,000 of them, and their horses, to ensure their loyalty," Viserys said coldly.

"I would never mention that to the Khal, King Viserys, as the Khal's are often quite jealous men, when it comes to their wives, and would kill for a smaller insult then that," Illyrio cautioned.

"That is not an insult, it is a promise," Viserys said as a Dothraki rode up.

_"Khal Drogo wishes to inform you that he will be having his wedding on the next night of a dark moon or 25 suns from today," The Dothraki said calmly._

_"Tell the Khal we will be prepared, shall I prepare the courtyard for the feast," Illyrio said calmly._

_"Remind your guests that it is traditional for gifts to be given to both the Khal and the queen," The Dothraki said calmly._

_"Of course my friend, it shall be arranged," Illyrio said calmly before the Dothraki rode off._

"What did the savage want?" Viserys asked irritably.

"He just was informing me that the wedding will be in 25 days from today, on the day of the next new moon, Varys shall you and your friend be remaining with us until after the wedding?" Illyrio asked calmly.

"I actually have some business back in Westeros that I need to get accomplished and I believe my friend here has some business in Volantis to take care of, is that correct Harry?" Varys asked Harry calmly.

"Oh yes, I have desires to meet with the Red Priests and learn more about R'hllor and also see if they have anything to sell that might be of interest to the Khal," Harry said agreeing with Varys.

"So will you both be back in time for the wedding?" Illyrio asked calmly.

"Indeed, we will be," Varys said before they said their farewells and went their separate ways.


	11. A Dothraki Wedding

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

Early Aenary, The night before the wedding, Daenerys' Chambers, Pentos

"Brother, I was not expecting to see you," Daenerys said seeing Viserys enter her room.

"Well little sister, you are getting married tomorrow to a savage and so I want to break you so he cannot, the past few weeks I keep hearing don't do this or that because Khal Drogo, do they not realize I am a Dragon and all he is, is a dog?" Viserys said angrily as he grabbed Daenerys' nightdress and ripped it open.

"What are you doing Viserys?" Daenerys asked in fear.

"I am going to fuck you, little sister, so the Khal cannot be the first to fuck this, and I will be able to hold it against him, that he had been given damaged goods," Viserys said as he started to grab and twist Daenerys' breasts causing her to cry out in pain, alerting Harry who had only returned to Pentos a few hours earlier from Valyria and was walking by.

"Might I know what you are doing, Prince Viserys?" Harry asked entering the room.

"Oh it's the bastard, I am trying my sister out so the Khal does not have to," Viserys said irritated that he had been interrupted.

"Is that so, that is quite interesting as the deal was that she would be an untouched virgin or the deal is off, or did you forget that?" Harry asked coldly.

"He wouldn't even need to know bastard, now leave before I order the guards to come in and remove you," Viserys said coldly.

"I am quite sure he would know, especially if I told him, then he would probably take your sister still, kill you, and you don't get your throne, and so King Robert reigns forever," Harry said coldly.

"Guards, guards come here quickly, this man is trying to kill me and my sister," Viserys said loudly until a group of 15 guards a few of whom being Dothraki came rushing into the room making him smile.

_"At peace guards, I had no intention of killing either the Prince or princess, however, the prince had plans to rape his sister, and so I was just trying to protect her, might I remain in here tonight to make sure he cannot touch her?" Harry asked in High Valyrian which the guards knew well enough and knew that you could not lie in High Valaryian before he repeated the same thing in Dothraki causing the Dothraki to grab Viserys._

"What are you doing savages, he is the one who tried to kill us, what did he do, promise you money, or something?" Viserys asked angrily that the Dothraki and grabbed him before Illyrio walked into the room.

"What is the problem here, my king?" Illyrio asked calmly.

"The Bastard Knight tried to kill Daenerys and I and so I called the guard but instead of grabbing him they grabbed me, now tell this savage to take his hands off of me," Viserys said angrily.

_"Riders, please release Prince Viserys and tell me what just occurred," Illyrio said calmly as the Dothraki grudgingly released Viserys._

_"We heard a cry from the prince saying he and the Khaleesi were being threatened and when we arrived with your non-men guard the attacker spoke in an unknown language but rang true, though we did not understand before he repeated the same statement, we believe at least, in our language. He said that the prince was trying to force himself on the Khaleesi before the Khal," One of the Riders said coldly._

_"Ser Rivers what language did you use?" Illyrio asked Harry._

_"The old language of truth spoken by the Flying Fire Lizard Men, who are no more," Harry said calmly._

_"If this is the case it explains why my non-men guards are not attacking you, I believe you, I shall have the Prince confined to his room the rest of the night, might I ask that you remain here to protect the Khaleesi?" Illyrio asked Harry._

_"Of course Magister, I would be honored," Harry said calmly._

"Viserys, the knight spoke in the language of truth which when one speaks they cannot lie, and so I am going to ask him to stay here and guard your sister while I help you find your room," Illyrio said ignoring Viserys outrage as he led him out of the room and set guards outside the room.

"Thank you Ser for defending me, what is your name, my brother refers to you as a bastard, but you carry yourself as more?" Daenerys asked once Illyrio was gone with Viserys.

"Khalessi, you remind me of one of my friends, not really physically, but your personality. I am Hadrian Rivers of the Vale, oldest surviving child of Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale and current Hand of the King, I was the squire for many years to Lord Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, who the filth Lord Jorah Mormont hates," Harry said calmly, averting his eyes to not look at Daenerys bare body.

"Why is that, and why do you call Lord Jorah filth?" Daenerys asked with a yawn.

"I will answer this question but then you need to sleep Khalessi, you will be having a long day tomorrow, the reason why I call Jorah filth is the same reason he hates Lord Stark and myself, he was caught selling poachers as slaves instead of either enslaving them or killing them, and so he should have been executed but his wife wanted a sword which I had and so a deal was made that if I beat him he died, if I lost I died and her family got the sword I had, but we tied, so he was exiled with a bounty on his head, that he may never return to Westeros for any who see he must kill him on sight," Harry said coldly.

"So he broke an ancient law, but thinks himself so good, I think he is mistaken, will you remain here tonight?" Daenerys asked calmly.

"Yes, I will guard you tonight until the Khal arrives for your wedding," Harry said calmly before falling silent so Daenerys could fall asleep.

The Following day, Illyrio's courtyard overlooking the sea,

"What is going on Illyrio, I thought this was supposed to be a wedding, not just a gathering," Viserys asked angrily as he was directed to sit down beside Illyrio a little ways away from Khal Drogo and Daenerys.

"The Dothraki do not give long ceremonies they have gatherings where the Khal and his new Khaleesi receive gifts and then the marriage is finalized tonight when Khal Drogo claims your sister as his Khaleesi, it appears that people are beginning to bring gifts already," Illyrio said as a lower Magister brought up a large pot of food which was taken by one of the other Dothraki that was with Khal Drogo when he first inspected Daenerys.

"Who is that Dothraki, he seems to always be with Drogo?" Viserys asked coldly as Varys walked up to Khal Drogo with a small dagger in his hands which he placed before Khal Drogo.

"That is one of his blood riders or closest guards, now I wish to hear what my friend has to say," Illyrio said as Varys started speaking.

_"Great Khal, I bring the gift of a poisoned dagger, with the venom of the manticore which is highly sought after, accept it as a gift from the King of the Andals and his court," Varys said calmly._

_"The King of the Andals, I thought it was the pathetic man to my left with the Magister, am I misunderstanding?" Drogo asked calmly._

_"The one with the Magister is the son of the last king, who was killed, and a part of a long family line of kings, this comes from the current king, who heard of a great Khal getting married and wanted to give a gift," Varys said calmly._

_"Very well, but this gift will not stop me from attacking if my Khaleesi desires it to be so," Drogo said calmly._

_"Of course, great Khal," Varys said before walking a ways away._

"Well, what did your merchant friend say about the blade?" Viserys asked, angry that he had been ignored.

"He said he had gotten it from the Prince of Dorne who asked for aide in rebellion against the usurper, as the usurper had killed his sister and his uncle," Illyrio said calmly as he watched a number of others bring up gifts and lay them before Khal.

"When will I meet with Drogo to make plans for my invasion?" Viserys asked after awhile.

"The Khal promised he would aide you when their omens favor war, not a moment sooner," Illyrio said as Harry walked up to Khal Drogo with a curved sword and a woman's long-sword.

"Well what is the Bastard saying with his gifts for the Khal, they appear to be weapons?" Viserys asked curiosity overwhelming his irritated remark about savages

_"Great Khal, I am Hadrian of the Mountains, I bring two blades of the fire lizard's breath, which are of great worth and strength, the first is an Arakh for your use, and the other a woman's long-sword for the new Khaleesi," Harry said calmly._

_"Blades of Fire Lizard Breath never come free, metal warrior, what are you wanting in return?" Drogo asked cautiously._

_"I wish to remain among your people for a season to learn more about your ways, I also wish to protect the Khaleesi against her brother, who attempted to deflower her if I had not stepped in, and once I leave I wish to be able to enter again with your Khalasar again if need arises," Harry said humbly._

_"I can agree to that, but you must participate in our activities, and if you die that is that, but you must remove your metal dress," Drogo said calmly expecting Harry to refuse and was slightly shocked when Harry removed his breastplate and put it at the Khal's feet as well._

_"Of course, great Khal, and you may keep or sell the metal dress, if you so desire," Harry said calmly showing Drogo he just had a regular shirt on and leather pants._

_"Then enjoy the feast, man of the mountains," Drogo said dismissing Harry who bowed before moving towards Viserys._

"Bastard, what do you want? Do you want to beg my forgiveness for assaulting me last night?" Viserys asked angrily.

"No Prince Viserys, however when I was in Volantis I came across a Valyrian Steel blade for you, as it has a silver dragon as it's pommel I felt it was truthfully yours, like the female blade was built for your sister and the Arakh was built for the Khal," Harry said pulling out what appeared to be a good high quality Valyrian Steel blade with a silver dragon as its pommel.

"Well this is a gift isn't it, I do not forgive your attack on me but I do appreciate the sword, now Illyrio about the Dothraki omens, they mean nothing to me, and since I have waited 19 years for my throne Drogo will obey me when I say we will attack Westeros," Viserys said coldly before noticing a fight break out.

"A Dothraki wedding is considered a dull affair without at least three deaths, and it appears as though the Dothraki want to test the skills of the Knight of Westeros, who with giving the Khal the blades wanted a place among the Dothraki for a time," Illyrio said as he sensed Viserys question and was shocked that Harry was able to keep up with the Dothraki fighters.

_"I am surprised, he is quite a fighter," Drogo said with a laugh._

_"Indeed, but he may not be able to ride a horse, especially one who has had a rider as long as the Dothraki that he just killed had his horses," The Dothraki who had been moving the gifts away said as he noticed Harry sever one of the attacking Dothraki's back before cutting off his hair and smiling as things started to slow down._

_"Indeed, Qotho, it shall be interesting, but here comes another man in metal, let us see what he wants," Drogo said noticing the man glaring at Hadrian._

_"Great Khal, my congratulations on marrying such a beauty. I am Jorah Mormont, Lord in the Snow Lands," Jorah said calmly pulling out three books from his bag._

_"What do you bring me, metal man?" Drogo asked smiling as Harry started to dance with the women of his clan who were clamoring on him._

_"A gift for your new bride," Jorah said causing Drogo to glare at him before nodding._

"A Gift for you Khaleesi, books of songs and histories of the seven kingdoms from the rein of your forefather Aegon," Jorah said in the common tongue.

"Thank you, sir, you are from my country, correct?" Daenerys said confused by the gift.

"Indeed I am Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, I served your father for many years, gods be good I hope to always serve the rightful King," Jorah said before Harry walked up.

"If you desire to serve the rightful king why are you here, isn't Robert Baratheon King of the Andals?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"No, he is a usurper, whose brother in law killed the king he was sworn to protect," Jorah said through gritted teeth before quickly walking away after nodding to Viserys.

_"Man of the Mountains, why does the man of the Snow not like you?" Drogo asked calling Harry over to him._

_"He broke one of our highest laws in the seven kingdoms, and so had two options, join an ancient order of warriors in the furthest area from others, or die, he chose death but with a duel for a sword I had, I won and so he was exiled so if he ever sets foot in the lands across the sea he will be killed on sight, I would do so now, but here he is a free man with no crimes against him," Harry said calmly._

_"Good to know, I do not trust him much, he looked to lust at my Khaleesi and I do not approve, return to your fun with our women," Drogo said calmly as Illyrio stood and had servants bring up a large chest which they opened._

"Dragon Eggs, Daenerys, from beyond Asshai, time has turned them to stone, but they remain quite beautiful," Illyrio said calmly.

"Thank you Magister," Daenerys said as Drogo stood and beckoned she do the same.

"What is he doing now?" Viserys asked, angry that the chest had been locked when he went to see the eggs.

"He is bringing Daenerys to see the gift he has got her," Illyrio said as the followed to where a white horse stood.

"She's beautiful, Ser Hadrian, how do you say thank you in Dothraki?" Daenerys asked as she looked at Khal Drogo.

"My Lady, the Dothraki have no word for thank you, they show their thanks by giving a gift in return or using the gift well, you will be doing both, as you freely give yourself to the Khal, and ride the horse but not abuse it, he will see your gratitude," Harry said calmly, before Khal Drogo lifted her up onto the horse.

"Make him happy sister," Viserys said with a sneer as Harry moved over to Khal Drogo.

_"Great Khal, forgive me if I am presuming anything, but may I make a request of you, before you go and consummate your marriage?" Harry asked cautiously._

_"Perhaps, Man of the Mountains, but if I disagree I will ignore your request," Drogo said firmly._

_"Of course, mighty Khal, I just ask that you be gentle when claiming the Khaleesi," Harry said, slightly nervous now._

_"Why, what benefit will it give me, and how does one have sex gently?" Drogo asked considering the request._

_"Why, for she is a pure unbroken maiden, who was nearly raped by her brother last night, had I not stopped him, and so she is afraid, in addition, while she will not cry out she may hate you if you are too forceful, but if you are gentle she will desire you more and care for your needs with greater care. For the how, from my experience, which I admit is limited, but respond to her body, when she tenses pause and wait for her to relax, and try and make her happy, not solely care for your own desires, because you may use a whore for that, she is your Khaleesi, and she deserves better," Harry said calmly._

_"It is similar to when a mare is first taken by a Stallion, if the stallion forces himself on the mare, she may become obsessed with being ridden and want every stallion to breed her, or she will become angry and vengeful and seek to attack every stallion she can, for her pain. But is the first stallion that mounts her fights for her and then waits until she is ready she will attack any other stallion except that one who tries to mount her, but that stallion will she go to willingly, is that what you are implying?" Drogo asked resolutely._

_"Exactly Mighty Khal, and which would you rather have, a Khaleesi who only wants you, one who wants every male, or a vengeful Khaleesi?" Harry asked simply._

_"One who only desires me, I will take your advice Man of the Mountains," Drogo said before getting on his own horse and taking Daenerys' horse's reins along with his own and rode off as Harry walked over to the Dothraki that had always been with Khal Drogo._

_"Blood rider is there anyone who watches to make sure they are safe or that the marriage is consummated, they do so across the sea," Harry asked the rider who had been by Drogo's side most of the time._

_"Cohollo, not blood rider, we stay far enough away to give them privacy but close enough to protect from attack, we already have men nearby where they will be, but if you want to learn to be a Dothraki you will come with me to help load the gifts," Cohollo said calmly._

_"Of course, but may I first speak to my merchant friend for a moment?" Harry asked calmly._

_"Of course, we do not own you," Cohollo said before Harry walked over to Varys._

"Varys, I am going to stay with the Dothraki for a time, I do not trust Viserys as he tried to rape Daenerys, nor do I trust Jorah Mormon, who swore fealty to Viserys this morning, please tell my father I will return by the end of the first quarter of next year," Harry said calmly.

"I figured as much my friend, I sense though you have thoughts about Daenerys," Varys said interested.

"She had Baratheon Eyes, and jaw, I read in an old beat-up journal I found in one of the abandoned apartments in Kings Landing, that said it was of Ormund Baratheon, in the final entry it said that he had finally been able to marry his betrothed, Princess Rhaella, in secret and consummated the marriage 18 years after it was supposed to happen, and then there is blood on the cover, but if the date is right it puts it right about the time queen Rhaella would have had to have gotten pregnant with Daenerys, so its possible she is the daughter of Ormund Baratheon and Rhaella Targaryen," Harry said calmly.

"Interesting, where is the journal now, if I might ask?" Varys asked intrigued.

"Under the third stone in front of the dresser four from the Wall, perhaps show it to the King," Harry said calmly.

"Perhaps, but I need to return to Westeros so the king does not start thinking too much, Peytr Baelish is trying to destroy my reputation as it stands," Varys said with a smile before walking off.

_"So shall you be remaining with us, man of the mountains?" Cohollo asked as Harry approached him._

_"For a season I will be, but please call me Harry," Harry said simply as he took the second handle of the chest that held the Dragon Eggs, as he saw Cohollo slightly struggling._

_"Very well then Harry, what is your purpose in joining us?" Cohollo asked evidently concerned that Harry may have bad intentions towards the Khalasar._

_"Blood Rider, for most of my life I have been interested in the cultures of different groups of people, having been raised with no mother, and my father's wife hating my existence, so I considered coming east and with the opportunity to be among your people would teach me so much, but I want to become as you are, not to be treated as an extra burden, and if I can teach you something it would be better," Harry said simply._

_"What are your intentions towards the Khaleesi? I heard you encouraging the Khal to treat her better, than to simply claim her like a whore," Cohollo asked as Harry helped him pick up a second large gift._

_"I wish to protect her, while I trust your people, I do not trust the other man of Metal nor her brother," Harry said calmly and getting a nod from Cohollo before they worked in silence for a while._

_"Do you know how to ride?" Cohollo asked as they picked up the last of the belongings of the Khalasar._

_"Yes, I learned in my youth, and have a horse across the sea that I have had for nearly 10 years, as a gift from my father when I went away," Harry said as Cohollo led him to a horse which had a few women and children camped around it with other horses near them._

_"The Dothraki you killed, Rymno, was a respected member of the Khalasar and a Ko and had these women and children who belonged to him, the one with dark hair was his Khaleesi who, when we go to Vaes Dothrak she will likely remain there, but the rest are now your responsibility, until such a time as you leave, but you will be marked as a Ko, in case you return," Cohollo said calmly._

_"How is that done?" Harry asked calmly._

_"You will learn tomorrow, and also please understand that while you may be of the West and have high thought, you are now a Dothraki Ko, and will have to accept some of our customs or you will likely be killed. Now rest, tomorrow we follow Khal Drogo," Cohollo said calmly before walking away._


	12. Adapting to Dothraki Culture

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**AN: Just in case anyone was wondering, these chapters are taking place all around the same time, and all before the events of Westeros in season 1, just since Harry is the main character, I want him in many of the important scenes.**

The Following Day

"Ser Hadrian, I had thought you would be returning to Westeros with Varys," Illyrio said when he saw Harry the following morning.

"Magister, I have chosen to accompany the Dothraki for a season, to learn more about their culture, I take it that Prince Viserys is going to remain here," Harry said simply.

"Where are the savages going? They have not fulfilled their end of the deal," Viserys said walking into the area.

"I was not aware that I had said he was going anywhere, just knowing the Dothraki are a nomadic culture, I presume we will leave relatively soon," Harry said before Khal Drogo rode up with Daenerys on his horse in front of him.

_"My people, we ride at high noon, we will begin our journey back to Vaes Dothrak, prepare yourselves," Drogo said loudly._

"What did the savage say?" Viserys asked angrily causing Khal Drogo to glare at him.

"The Khalasar is returning to the Dothraki Sea and eventually to their capital to get the approval of their marriage from the Dosh Khaleen, and wisdom from them," Illyrio said calmly.

"But that is East and my Throne is in the West," Viserys whined.

"As I mentioned yesterday, they will not attack if their omens do not show war being favorable," Illyrio said as Jorah approached.

"Well, then I will go with them until the deal is kept," Viserys said proudly.

"Your grace I would not recommend that," Jorah said calmly.

"You swore to obey me Mormont, and I say I am going with the savages, and so I am going with the savages, are you going with me or not?" Viserys said coldly.

"Of course, your grace, my apologies, I shall tell the Khal," Jorah said, as Khal Drogo had gone a ways away.

"Do not worry, filth, I will tell the Khal and you can prepare the Prince," Harry said calmly.

"Well if you are going to the Khal, could you bring the Khaleesi's new handmaiden, which Viserys bought for her last night at my insistence, over to him and see if he wants them to ride with you?" Illyrio asked calmly as he called a woman over to him.

"Greetings, may I ask your name so I can introduce you to Khal Drogo?" Harry asked seeing the girl.

"My name is Doreah, I am from Lys and have been a bed slave for 14 years," The girl said calmly.

"Very well, follow me," Harry said before he led the girl over to Khal Drogo who was talking to his blood riders.

_"Man of the Mountains, or perhaps I should call you Ko Harry, as is your title should you earn it, how are you this morning?" Drogo asked calmly._

_"Rather well Mighty Khal, how are you?" Harry asked in reply._

_"Good, I feel your suggestions may have helped as this morning the Khaleesi was not angry as I had expected, but was sore and unwilling to be one with me again, but said perhaps tonight," Drogo said calmly._

_"I am glad, you mentioned I would become a Ko if I earn it, what does that mean?" Harry asked calmly._

_"I will explain, but first who is this girl, I do not know her?" Drogo asked suspiciously._

_"She is a gift for the Khaleesi from her brother, and handmaiden, which reminds me her brother demands to come with us to Dosh Khaleen," Harry said calmly._

_"No, I will have my women aide the Khaleesi, she will remain though, but be in your Kha, but to make the stupid man think she is with the Khaleesi she will be with her but only when you are present," Drogo said calmly._

_"Very well mighty Khal, I will tell her in the common tongue," Harry said calmly._

_"Of course," Drogo said with a smile._

"Doreah, you will remain with me when I am not with the Khaleesi, but when I am with the Khaleesi you will attend to her, is that understood?" Harry asked calmly.

"So I shall be your slave?" Doreah asked for confirmation.

"No, you shall be my aide, I shall not have slaves but aides, but I must insist you do not serve Viserys, as the money he used to purchase you, was from Illyrio not of his own, for he is in truth no more than a beggar, in return when I return to the lands of Westeros, from whence I hail, I will take you and you will be free, or if you choose to remain in my Kha, you may do so, so I swear by the old gods, the seven, R'hllor, and the Great Stallion, and The Many-Faced-God," Harry said with finality.

"Very well, but if he summons me, saying I am his property?" Doreah asked confused.

"Then you go but please report this to me, and take at least two riders of my Kha with you as I will not allow you to be beaten by a pompous fool," Harry said and got a nod in response from her.

_"I presume you are done with your conversation, is she agreeable to be part of your Kha?" Drogo asked calmly._

_"Yes, but in order to have a Kha don't I have to be a Ko?" Harry asked causing Drogo to laugh._

_"Indeed, to become a Ko you must receive the mark of the Stallion, which comes by grabbing a red hot branding Iron out of the fire with your bare hands and brand a horse with it, as you are new you must make your brand and then layer it on Rymno's Brand on all of his Horses," Drogo said calmly._

_"Very well, I already have a brand which I used on my horse across the sea, may I use it?" Harry asked pulling a brand which was a Triangle with a line through the middle and a circle inside._

_"I do not see any problems with that, we already have a fire burning go and gain the mark of the Stallion," Drogo said calmly and watched as Harry placed the brand in the middle of the fire and then went and grabbed the horse he had slept beside the previous night and once the metal was red hot he pulled it out with his bare hands and pressed it against the Horse's flank as he held the horse steady as it started to rear in pain._

_"Mighty Khal, the brand left its mark on the horse, but I have no burns on me somehow," Harry said sheepishly causing Drogo's eyes to widen._

_"Never have I seen that, but I have heard that the fire lizards are immune to heat as are their people, perhaps you are one of them and will not burn, here though is the band of a Ko, wear it with pride," Drogo said after a minute of examining Harry's hand and seeing no burns but when he went to touch the brand found it still much too warm to be touched without receiving severe burns and so handed Harry a horse leather band that Harry wrapped around his upper arm._

_"Thank you might Khal," Harry said with a smile._

_"Now prepare your Kha, we leave at noon," Drogo said still in shock as he moved away to continue in the aiding his Khalasar in preparation to leave as Harry walked back to Illyrio who was beckoning him over._

"So Ser Hadrian, is the Khal going to allow Doreah to come with you?" Illyrio asked calmly.

"Yes, but she will be my responsibility as she will be part of my Kha, and only be with the Khaleesi when I am present, I have also offered her, her freedom if she so desires it," Harry said simply after making sure that Viserys and Jorah were not around

"You do know that the prince will still see her as his property," Illyrio asked calmly.

"Yes, but she is a gift to the Khaleesi, and so the Khal decides not the prince, who used your money if you want something else for her I may change my mind," Harry said coldly.

"No, I have at times purchased slaves just to give them a better home, because like Varys I once was a slave and so I do not care for the institution of slavery," Illyrio said as Jorah walked out of his manor with Viserys.

"Greetings, is the Khal ready to depart?" Jorah asked recognizing the armband Harry was wearing.

"We leave at noon, I hope you both know how to ride," Harry said coldly.

"Aye, Magister Illyrio, could the King and I take a pair of your horses, I doubt any of the Khas have extra horses," Jorah said simply.

"Of course, My king, please remember that my hospitality remains open for you," Illyrio said as Harry walked over to his new horse which was being readied by a group of women.

_"Greetings, might I ask who you all are?" Harry asked recognizing one of them as the wife of the former Ko._

_"Greetings Ko," One of the women said obviously seeking a name._

_"Harry, I am Ko Harry," Harry said as he grabbed the saddle and put it on the horse._

_"Greeting Ko Harry, I am Illsnadi, I was the wife of Ko Rymno, and I suppose I shall be remaining at Vaes Dothrak, once we arrive there," The obvious leader said sadly._

_"Why would that be?" Harry asked concerned._

_"I was the wife of the Ko, so either I will become a common whore of the Khalasar or I shall remain in Vaes Dothrak, as a used female, which is good for nothing, and as I do not desire to be a whore I shall become good for nothing, it is too bad that Rymno had to die, he was a good man, and a strong leader," Illsnadi said sadly._

_"You could remain with the Kha, I understand from my readings that some Kos have more than one bedmate, and you are quite beautiful and seem to understand a lot of what is going on, I could use you to help me learn," Harry said calmly as he looked over the woman shocking her._

_"You would have use for used goods, that is not a whore?" Illsnadi said in shock._

_"I don't see why I wouldn't, now could you tell me about the Kha?" Harry asked calmly._

_"Of course, forgive me great Ko, the Kha of Rymno was the third-largest Kha in the Khalasar, with 15,000 riders and 45,000 women and children, and as of now they are loyal to you, but the riders may challenge you, or one of the other Kos of either a smaller Kha or perhaps one of the larger Khas in hopes to be able to break away from Khal Drogo and become their own Khal, in the past Khal Drogo has killed any who have tried that though," Illsnadi said cautiously._

_"Interesting, I have not seen nearly that many riders or women or children since I arrived, where is the rest of the Kha and Khalasar?" Harry asked calmly._

_"Most remained outside the city because with a Khalasar as large as ours we would outnumber the people in the city 20 to 1, Khal Drogo has created the largest Khal in history of the Dothraki," Illsnadi said calmly._

_"Very good, final question and a request, do we have any extra horses?" Harry asked calmly._

_"Not right now, most of your mares are coming towards the end of their pregnancy's those horses are forbidden to be ridden into battle though, what was the request?" Illsnadi asked calmly._

_"I have recently acquired a new female, who does not speak Dothraki, and was purchased for the Khaleesi, but the Khal does not want her around the Khaleesi without me being around, so she will be in our Kha, but she will need training on how to be like the Dothraki," Harry said as he called Doreah over._

_"Very well, I take it that this is the female?" Illsnadi asked calmly._

_"Yes, can you speak common?" Harry asked curiously._

_"Some, now I shall aide her and aide you, noon is quickly arriving so you should go see if the Khal has any extra tasks for you," Illsnadi said as she took Doreah's hand and started to talk to her in common while Harry went over to Khal Drogo who was obviously displeased with Jorah and Viserys who were talking._

_"Mighty Khal, what is the problem?" Harry asked causing Drogo to smile._

_"Ko Harry, these men of your lands are demanding to travel with us and that the metal man be the guard of my Khaleesi, but I do not trust either of them, perhaps you can be her guard when not in camps or when you must be with your Kha," Drogo said with a smile._

_"Mighty Khal, I am not trained to be a Dothraki guard, and I was told that my Kha is the third largest, how can I do both?" Harry asked confused._

_"New brother, I am the Ko of the second-largest Kha, I will aide you in learning to run your Kha if you accept the Khal's request," Cohollo said calmly._

_"Very well, Mighty Khal I will aide you in being a guard for the Khaleesi," Harry said calmly causing Drogo to smirk._

_"Metal Man, come here," Drogo said with a sneer as Jorah turned to him._

_"Yes mighty Khal, have you agreed to have me as a guard for the Khaleesi," Jorah said proudly._

"No," Drogo said in the common tongue.

"What is the savage saying no about Jorah?" Viserys asked impatiently.

"He is not agreeing to allow me to be a guard for your sister," Jorah said cautiously.

"Well then I am taking Daenerys back and I will sell her to someone else," Viserys said with a sneer.

"No," Drogo said looking to Harry.

"Prince Viserys that is not going to happen, you said you wanted the Khaleesi guarded by one who is not a savage, so the mighty Khal has approved of me guarding the Khaleesi, you and the exiled will not be guarding her, now we leave in 15 minutes be sure you are ready," Harry said before he and the Dothraki got on their horses and rode off.

A Week Later

"Khaleesi, why have you stopped?" Harry asked having spent the past few hours with Cohollo and his Kha.

"I grow weary, that is all," Daenerys said resting against her horse.

"When did you last eat or drink?" Harry asked worried for her.

"I don't recall to be certain," Daenerys said before Harry handed her a small canteen.

"Drink, it will help you have more energy," Harry said before she opened the canteen and drank a fair amount before Harry handed her a piece of jerky.

"Do we not have any other kinds of food?" Daenerys asked as she took a bite of the meat.

"The Dothraki are nomadic so they do not have much of the fruits and vegetables that those in Pentos have, they have horses and grasses, some of which they use to make bread, here," Harry said bringing out a small piece of bread and handing it to her.

"Thank you, Ser Hadrian," Daenerys said as she started eating the piece of bread and saw Khal Drogo riding over only for Harry to make a small hand motion and Drogo to continue riding along the Khalasar.

"Khaleesi, please tell me, what is wrong?" Harry asked.

"I know that Khal Drogo is my husband and that he is trying to be gentle with me, but he wants me so often I struggle with keeping up with his desires, however, I do not want to upset him and face my brother's wrath," Daenerys said letting out a few tears.

"Do not be so concerned, I will speak to the Khal, and see if I can spend time teaching you so you can rest, but be assured it will come easier, at least I think so, Ko Rymno had a very active sex life and his women want to continue the amount, but I struggle to keep up, namely since their way of sex is a lot more rough and animalistic than that of the nobles I have been with in the past, come let us talk as we ride," Harry said calmly.

"I did not know a man could grow tired of women, and you have been with noblewomen in the past, I know you are a knight but my brother calls you a bastard so how do you know noblewomen?" Daenerys asked confused.

"Perhaps a story, my father is Jon Arryn of the Vale, and Hand of King Robert Baratheon the Usurper, and I do not know who my mother is exactly, my father claims she was a daughter of house Velaryon, but I have none of their traits, except that I have mastered High Valyrian since visiting Valyria, and seem to have a high tolerance to heat. But that's beside the point, so I was born and raised in the capital with my father, though his wife Lysa the youngest daughter of Lord Hoster Tully, hated my existence. However, I was well-liked by most people in the capital including King Robert, Queen Cersei, her father Lord Tywin Lannister, her twin brother Jamie Lannister, the Kingslayer, and her imp brother Tyrion, along with most Lords and their children who I met when I was in the capital, the one major exception being Lord Balon Greyjoy and the other Lords of the Iron Islands," Harry said before Daenerys stopped him.

"So you know the Usurper and the Kingslayer, do you know their reasons for killing my father and oldest brother," Daenerys asked angrily.

"Your father was quite mad towards the end of his reign, he raped your mother, killed the lord and heir of Winterfell, because they asked him to aide them in finding their daughter and sister who they believed was kidnapped by your older brother, though according to his journals I highly doubt that, he kidnapped her as he was very much in love with his wife Elia Martell. King Robert was betrothed to Lyanna Stark and when Lord Stark and his oldest son were killed by your father he kinda went mad, and went after your brother Rhaegar by attacking Summerhall where he was known to reside." Harry said sadly wiping tears from his eyes.

"What's wrong, Ser Hadrian?" Daenerys asked confused by his tears.

"Has Viserys told you anything about Summerhall?" Harry asked softly.

"No, except the Usurper destroyed it," Daenerys said irritably.

"No, not really, your grandfather King Aegon along with his oldest son Prince Duncan, died there during a major fire at Aegon's birthday and anniversary celebration. Rhaegar was born to Johanna Lannister, your father's first wife, and also the mother of the current queen, the Kingslayer, and the Imp, as the fire was burning. When the Rebellion took place that was one of the first battles, and the one that King Robert regrets most," Harry said sadly.

"Wait, my father was married before he married queen Rhaella?" Daenerys asked in shock.

"Indeed, but since Johanna only had one child he got rid of her and it nearly broke her, her cousin Lord Tywin took her into his home and they were married, she died in childbirth though, when she was giving birth to her final child, something that Tywin has never forgiven his heir of," Harry said simply.

"You also said Robert regretted the battle of Summerhall, why didn't he kill my brother there?" Daenerys asked confused.

"No your brother died at the battle of the Trident, no there was a known third party in the rebellion led by a man known as James the Potter or James Wild as he was from Beyond the Wall. James was well-loved by the people of the realm as he did a yearly

Progress and so was well-loved by the lowborn and many of the Lords respected him, he helped Jon Arryn train Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Robert Baratheon, Lord Stannis Baratheon, and Prince Rhaegar. He had no love for your father, however, but he did not have any issues with your brother and he had hoped to unite the realm under your brother, but he first needed to end the hatred of Robert Baratheon towards your brother." Harry said before Daenerys spoke again.

"What does this have to do with the Usurper regretting the battle of Summerhall," Daenerys asked getting slightly impatient.

"James the Potter led the soldiers at the new structure of Summerhall, and he met Robert in combat and was killed when he was trying to reason with Robert, when he died Robert found out who it was that he had slain and wept, having killed his mentor and friend, he then burned James' body and the new structure of Summerhall," Harry said sadly.

"So because he killed his mentor he regretted the battle, but he did not regret killing so many other innocents, like Elia Martell who was raped and murdered by one of his men," Daenerys said angrily.

"No, she was not murdered by one of his men, but on your father's orders, the Kingslayer killed your father because he had plans to burn the entirety of Kings Landing to the ground, having everyone die, men, women, and children. Robert would not attack the villages of innocents, your father's men would. Robert spared the Kingsguard that once the king died surrendered, though only two survived the war, one being the Kingslayer the other being Barristan Selemy, both of whom helped your mother escape." Harry said simply.

"Oh, Viserys always told me that the Usurper was a horrible person, perhaps he was wrong, now you were telling me about how you got to know noble girls and bed them," Daenerys said with a smile.

"Perhaps a bit later, Khal Drogo wishes you to ride by his side now, I will tell you more of my story later.

A Few hours later Setting up camp

"My Grace, I just received a raven from the Magister, asking me if I wanted to put on hold any possible contracts, or if you plan to remain with the savages, if you chose to return I am sure we could find someone to give you an army until the Khal is ready to finish his end of the bargain," Jorah said calmly as he got off his horse, seeming to forget there were others who knew the common tongue.

"I do not care for that kind of thing, either Khal Drogo will give me back my sister or he will give me an army, if not I will remain until he does one or the other," Viserys said coldly, not noticing Harry was nearby helping Daenerys off her horse, and Khal Drogo watching him talk a ways away.

"Of course, My King, I will send him a reply immediately," Jorah said turning to walk away.

"Good, but before you do, please remind me why you are even in exile, I mean you could be of much better aide to me if you were still in the seven kingdoms, did you kill your father, you are quite young to be a lord and all," Viserys asked mockingly.

"I was caught by my cousins selling slaves, poachers on my lands, because I had an expensive wife, and Bear Island does not have much in the sense of resources, I would have been killed if not for my wife wanting a Valyrian steel sword that the pet of Khal Drogo had, I dueled him, and even though he was only 17 at the time we dueled for nearly an hour before he had me beat, so I was exiled, along with my wife, and my aunt took over Bear Island, I sought refuge with the Iron Born but when they found out why I was in exile they too tried to kill me, so here I am," Jorah said coldly.

"Really a child beat you, and you were exiled for selling poachers into slavery, well that is so trivial, when I retake the Iron Throne I will legalize slavery in the Seven Kingdoms, and probably put all of these savages into slavery, now go write your letter," Viserys said with a smile as he saw Doreah walking by.

"Of course, your grace, right away," Jorah said with a smile.

"You, slave girl, I have a job for you, I need you to teach my sister how to fuck Khal Drogo better, because she is obviously just a dead fish in bed which is why the Khal is being stubborn and leading my army the wrong direction," Viserys said grabbing Doreah's arm.

"Of course, Lord Viserys," Doreah said looking for Harry and quickly seeing him, as Viserys smiled and released her arm before walking away.

"My dear, I heard what the fool said, I will talk to the Khal and make sure that is alright with him," Harry said walking over to her.

"Thank you Ko, I need to go aid Illsnadi with preparing your tent, if I may be excused," Doreah said cautiously.

"Of course, my dear, I will let you know," Harry said before pulling her towards him and into a hug before releasing her and going over to where he saw Khal Drogo.

_"Ko Harry, how are you?" Drogo asked as Harry approached him._

_"Rather well, it will be nice to rest tonight in a tent instead of under the stars," Harry said calmly._

_"I agree, I love to see the stars but a tent is nice as well, I hope that it pleases the Khaleesi, what was wrong earlier," Drogo asked with some concern._

_"She is not used to your sexual appetite, which also reminds me, the fool brother of the Khaleesi wants the woman he bought for her to teach her how to pleasure a man, as he feels that is why we are going to Vaes Dothrak," Harry said calmly causing Drogo to glare at him._

_"Does the fool think he will be allowed to touch the Khaleesi, I forbid it, no one but me is allowed to touch her, all of the riders know that the handmaidens I have given her should be enough," Drogo roared._

_"I agree, mighty Khal, perhaps though Doreah could teach the Khaleesi by example, she was a bed slave for many years before the fool bought her," Harry said cautiously._

_"I do not follow Ko, speak quickly or I will assume you want to take the Khaleesi," Drogo said coldly._

_"No, not at all, well since she is the Khaleesi I will not, if she was just a regular woman in the Khalasar I would, no I was thinking Doreah could teach her how, by using me as her partner, while you are the Khaleesi's partner, it could benefit both you and her," Harry said quickly though unable to include the point about his feelings about Daenerys._

_"Very well, I also know she wants to know more about her giant eggs, do you know anything you could teach her, I know she is very trusting of you," Drogo said after glaring at Harry for his comment._

_"I do know about Dragon Eggs as I have dealt with some in the past, perhaps while she is getting ready with Doreah and her handmaidens I can sit and guard her and teach her," Harry said calmly._

_"Very well, I shall have Qotho outside the tent as a means to keep you from touching the Khaleesi," Drogo said calmly._

_"Of course, mighty Khal, anything else?" Harry asked calmly._

_"What did the metal man and fool discuss?" Drogo asked after a minute._

_"The metal man explained why he was exiled, as he sold slaves, and I matched him in a spar, though he was a good opponent, that was three years ago though, I have learned much since then or he would be dead. The fool said he would permit slavery in the land beyond the sea, and enslave the Khalasar, which would break many of our ancient laws, dating back to before the lands were broken," Harry said calmly._

_"I do not like that, I know the metal man is a fighter as he killed a lesser Khal before he joined with the fool, do you know how to use an Arakh?" Drogo asked coldly as he got off his horse and pulled out two Arakhs out from below his horse, one which Harry recognized as the Valyrian Steel one he had given him._

_"I do not, mighty Khal, I use most sword lengths though," Harry said calmly._

_"If you wish to learn to be a Ko, or gain the trust of the Dothraki and the Dosh Khaleen, you must be skilled with the Arakh, the whip, and the bow, do you have any skill with any of these or are you just like the fool?" Drogo asked coldly._

_"I have skill with the bow, both on and off the horse, I can use a whip, but have no knowledge of how to use an Arakh," Harry said cautiously._

_"Better than the fool, tomorrow we hunt and you will use the bow, now we use the Arakh and you will learn, Cohollo will teach you how to use the whip well," Drogo said tossing Harry the Arakh that he did not recognize._

_"This is a beautiful Arakh, where did you get it?" Harry asked as he removed it from its scabbard._

_"My father, he used it until he died, I have no use for it, this Arakh from you is better, hopefully, it does not break the Arakh, now we train," Drogo said before he started attacking Harry._

Two hours later.

_"You are getting better, still not skilled, but okay, go eat with your Kha, and then come see me," Drogo said after he put Harry onto the ground for the umpteenth time._

_"I suppose I should cut my hair then as you beat me," Harry said as he had begun to grow out his hair._

_"That tradition is just for in war, or if you kill someone, then you cut their hair, training does not follow that tradition, or most of us would have no hair," Drogo said with a small laugh as he dismissed Harry._

_"Ko, how are you?" Illsnadi asked seeing Harry walk up slowly._

_"Very tired and sore, the Khal had decided I need to learn to use an Arakh and so he destroyed me numerous times," Harry said before one of the riders in his Kha stood up._

_"So you must have cheated to beat Ko Rymno, I challenge you for the position as Ko," the Rider who stood said proudly, causing Harry to growl._

_"I accept your challenge, but to make things interesting you may use whatever weapon you want, is that agreeable?" Harry said coldly, though he had been expecting it._

_"Of course, you can use whatever weapon you want, but no matter what it will be your death," the Rider said not noticing Harry getting a feral grin._

_"A challenge that ends with the death, very well, we fight here and now," Harry said with a smile._

_"Of course, now die, foreign fool," the Rider said as he pulled out a whip in hopes to strangle Harry so he could not fight, but was not expecting Harry to pull out his sword and slice clean through the whip with one swing._

_"Did you expect me to lose so easily, Yonti?" Harry asked as he grabbed the whip and yanking it out of the Rider's hands._

_"You might not be as incompetent as I thought, but you still are a foreign fool who will die at my hands, and then I will use your foreign bitch as the bitch she is," Yonti said leering at Doreah, taking his eyes off of Harry who quickly moved so he was behind Yonti._

_"Is that so, well then I guess I will have to die won't I?" Harry asked as he put his sword to Yonti's throat._

_"What, how, I did not even see you move, you must have," Yonti started before Harry slit his throat, and cut off his rather long braid._

_"Does anyone else wish to challenge me today?" Harry asked coldly as he threw Yonti's braid into the fire, and saw most of the riders looking either in awe or away from him._

_"How do you want the body dealt with, Ko?" Illsnadi asked calmly._

_"I will bury the body, he does not deserve to ride with his ancestors," Harry said coldly to the shock of the riders and women._

_"Great Ko, forgive my brother, he was proud, and you are new to the Khalasar and we did not see you kill Rymno, let him ride with our ancestors," Another rider said cautiously._

_"I will see what the Khal thinks, when I meet with him after the meal, for now, he will remain where he fell, and if anyone moves his body know the great stallion will not stand for it," Harry said coldly as three young women and a boy walked over to him._

_"Great Ko, we belonged to Yonti personally, what is to be done to us?" The woman who appeared to be about 17 and the eldest of the group asked cautiously._

_"You and the other two females will join with the other women, the boy I will have train with me, and he shall ride on Yonti's horse," Harry said with a smile, as he sat down and began to eat._

_"Great Ko, do you need anything more?" Illsnadi asked cautiously once Harry finished the meal before him._

_"No, thank you, my dear, I do need Doreah for a meeting with the Khal and Khaleesi, we may or may not return this evening," Harry said calmly before Illsnadi went and found Doreah._

"You needed me Ko?" Doreah asked calmly.

"Yes, you will go with me to fulfill what the fool wanted, you will demonstrate with me as your partner, and the Khaleesi will be with the Khal, but you will first go and aide her in getting ready and I will explain what I know of Dragons," Harry said calmly as he led her towards Khal Drogo's tent.

"Who is it?" Daenerys asked calmly from within the tent as Harry nodded to Qotho.

"Khaleesi, it is me and Doreah, may we come in?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Oh yes, just the people I wanted to see, Doreah, my brother told me you could help me learn to make the Khal happy, and I wanted to see if you knew anything about Dragons," Daenerys said once they were inside the tent where her Dothraki Handmaidens were rubbing oil on her arms which were burnt.

"Of course, Khaleesi," Harry said calmly.

"When we are not in formal settings, could you please call my Daenerys or Dany, being called Khaleesi is sometimes hard," Daenerys asked cautiously.

"Of course Dany, my queen," Harry said as Doreah went over to Dany.

"So please tell me what do you know about Dragons?" Dany asked looking at the Dragon eggs.

"Khaleesi, all of the Dragons are gone, why do you concern yourself with this?" One of the Dothraki handmaidens said confused.

"What happened to them though, Irri?" Dany asked the handmaiden confused.

"They were all killed by brave men, as they were evil beasts," Irri said calmly.

"It is known," The other Dothraki handmaiden said calmly.

"Well I heard that all dragons came from the moon and that at one time we had two moons, but one went too close to the sun and cracked and 10,000 Dragons came out and started killing people," Doreah said calmly.

"No, the moon is a goddess, the wife of the sun, not an egg," Irri said irritably.

"It is known," The other maiden said calmly.

"Ko Harry, you have been really quiet what do you know of dragons?" Dany asked glaring at him.

"Well I have handled Dragon Eggs in the past and left them in Valyria, after finding them near the remains of your uncle in a far basement level of Summerhall, and Lord Varys claims to have seen flames from Dragons after he and your uncle place an egg down in Valyria many years ago. I know that Dragons need fire or heat to hatch and can only be hatched for a true Dragon Lord, which is not just one of Valyrian descent, but also one with the blessings of the Ancestral Dragon, at least according to a book I found in one of the few buildings in Valyria, which was written by one Jaenara Belaerys. The book also predicted the fall of the Freehold and seeming extinction of Dragons, due to the inbreeding of the Valyrians, losing the ability to be Dragon Lords, but says that Dragons will one day return to the world, but the freehold will not," Harry said calmly.

"I knew you had mentioned going to Valyria before, but you found a book there that said that, so it's possible that these eggs could hatch?" Dany said in shock.

"I do not know, but it is possible if you are blessed by the Ancestral Dragon," Harry said as Fawkes came flying into the tent followed by Khal Drogo, Qotho, Cohollo, and Khal Drogo's last blood rider.

_"Ko, protect the Khaleesi, the great Eagle wishes to kill her," The last rider said as he swung at Fawkes._

_"At peace, Haggo, I know this bird, I raised him from a chick, he is loyal to me," Harry said as he grabbed the last rider's wrist as Fawkes landed on his shoulder._

_"Ko Harry, you know this bird, what other secrets do you hold?" Drogo asked cautiously._

_"I have a great wolf in the lands of the snow across the sea, I am good with creatures, I can move as far as I can see in seconds in the need is there, but can only go myself sadly," Harry said calmly, causing Khal Drogo's eyes to go wide._

_"I am not sure if I believe you, but I will not question it right now if you know this bird how did it know how to find us?" Drogo asked looking at the bird cryptically._

_"A skill I have learned, I can sense my partner's emotions and see through their eyes, but when doing so I cannot fully control my body so I do not do so often, I asked the eagle to come when I made my decision to travel with you, but have not done anything since," Harry said calmly._

_"Interesting, well since I am here do you want to have your woman teach the Khaleesi?" Drogo asked dismissing his blood riders and the Dothraki handmaidens._

_"I will ask Doreah, could we perhaps move into your bed tent?" Harry asked calmly._

_"Of course, I had my women prepare two beds in the tent and they were worried, but I ordered them to remain silent and we can explain later," Drogo said with a smile._

_"Let me confirm with Doreah and then we can go move into the other tent," Harry said calmly._

"My Ko, is there a reason why the great Khal dismissed the other Handmaidens?" Doreah asked worriedly.

"Well Doreah, Khaleesi, since Prince Viserys wants Doreah to teach you, Khaleesi how to better please a man, Khal Drogo and I figured you could best learn by watching and practicing, I will be Doreah's partner and the Khal yours, Khaleesi, unless Doreah is opposed," Harry said sheepishly.

"I am more than okay with that, but please tell the Khal that he will have to be patient as I will not be teaching the Dothraki means of lovemaking as if he wants the Khaleesi taught that perhaps Illsnadi would be better," Doreah said with a smile.

"I am not opposed to being with the Khal, as long as he is not too harsh if I do not do it well," Dany said cautiously.

"Khaleesi, Khal Drogo is in love with you, and most of his Khalasar is falling for you as well, he will treat you well, but if he is getting too rough just tell me and I will tell him," Harry said calmly before nodding to Khal Drogo who picked up Dany as he picked up Doreah and brought them to the Khal's tent to learn from Doreah.


	13. Journey to Vaes Dothrak

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

About three months later, Early Jaehaerys, Dothraki Sea nearly to Vaes Dothrak

"Ko Harry, forgive me, but I have a question for you," Dany said seeing Harry riding back from near the front of the Khalasar.

"Of course Khaleesi, what can I help you with?" Harry asked calmly turning his horse so as to be riding along side her.

"I know the Dothraki have slaves, but how, do they buy them, because some of the Dothraki are very cruel to their slaves while others are not as much," Dany said calmly.

"The Dothraki do not believe in money, well not in the same sense that they do in Westeros, or most of the world, they believe in trading, for goods, protection, or not killing you, that is why there are so many slaves," Harry said calmly, as one of the riders pulled out his whip and lashed at an older man walking alongside the Khalasar.

"I still do not follow exactly," Dany said confused.

"The Dothraki are feared because they are such skilled warriors, perhaps the greatest cavalry units in the world, and second in strength only to the Unsullied, so villages give the Dothraki slaves as a tribute so they do not kill them all. However sometime the Khal feels that he does not need slaves so he forces them to arm them and then attacks and destroys the village, taking the women and children to strengthen his Khalasar," Harry said calmly.

"But why do some of the Dothraki, such as Qotho beat the slaves while others, such as Khal Drogo, Cohollo, and Haggo, do not?" Dany asked cautiously.

"A few reasons, one is they do not understand the worth of the slaves, others enjoy seeing people in pain, and some were slaves before they were given to the Dothraki and were beaten by their former owners," Harry said sadly.

"Well we should forbid the abuse of slaves, or get rid of slavery as a whole among the Khalasar," Dany said coldly.

"Khaleesi, be careful, while I am opposed to slavery in every sense, this is their culture that has aided them in survival since before the fall of the freehold, and forcing them to abandon it would only make you enemies," Harry said slowly.

"Then what can we do, we cannot allow the slaves to be beaten to death?" Dany said outraged.

"I agree, for the most part, but you are a Khaleesi, not a revolutionary, here is how you could best lead to the change, talk to Khal Drogo and make sure he treats his slaves as people and gives them the chance to learn and become riders easier, then lead by example, respect everyone and they will see your slaves, or servants as I think you should call them, perform better, then those who are beaten and abused," Harry said calmly.

"I will consider your words, now I wish to stop, just for the night, I know it is early, but I feel this clearing is good enough for us and will protect us against the other Khalasar that we were warned about, and give us rest enough if we need to fight tomorrow," Dany said firmly.

"You wish to stop the Khalasar, very well I will tell the Khal and he will do so, Khaleesi," Harry said as he quickly rode to the front of the Khalasar and told Khal Drogo, who immediately had the Khalasar stop at the command of the Khaleesi, before he returned to where Dany was last at and saw her walking off the path a ways, when he heard a horse galloping towards them so he quickly got off his horse and followed behind Dany just enough to give her some privacy.

"You dare, you dare give commands to me, you dare give commands to the Dragon!" Viserys said coldly as he rode up sword in had followed closely by Jorah.

_"Quick get help, the Khaleesi is being attacked," Harry said to Irri who was following him, causing her eyes to go wide before she ran back to the Khalasar._

"I am the King of the Seven Kingdoms, I don't take orders from savages or their sluts, is that understood, whore?" Viserys asked as he grabbed Dany by the neck.

"So when did Robert Baratheon die, along with Princes Joffery, Tommen, Princess Myrcella, along with half a dozen others?" Harry asked causing Viserys to look at him.

"You dare speak the name of the usurper when in my presence, I should kill you and the slut where you stand," Viserys said coldly.

"I'd like to see you try," Harry said before hearing horses approaching and quickly saw Khal Drogo ride over and use his whip to yank Viserys away from Dany, while also choking him.

"Savage, you are attacking your king, I should kill you to defend his hon," Jorah said as he charged at Khal Drogo only for Cohollo to follow Drogo's example but yank Jorah clean off his horse.

_"I want both of these men dead, but I will respect my wife's wishes, they attacked her, ask her if we can kill them," Drogo said to Harry._

"The Khal wants to know if you want these two dead, Khaleesi," Harry said coldly.

"No, he may be an evil man, but he is still my brother, the other if he was not around my brother would probably kill you now," Dany said loudly.

_"She says she does not want the fool killed, nor the metal man," Harry said sadly._

_"Then we should cut off their sword hands at the least, is that not your people's way?" Drogo said coldly._

"If they cannot be killed could we at least remove their hands?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, I do not want my brother harmed, the other, you can cut off his non dominant hand for all I care, or perhaps make him a eunuch," Dany said coldly making Jorah's eyes go wider if at all possible.

_"She says she does not want her brother harmed, but the metal man we could remove his bad hand or make him into a non-man," Harry said with a smile._

_"That is better, though not the best, tell her I will be less gentle tonight," Drogo said as he released Viserys after having Qotho bind Jorah's arms behind him and releasing Jorah from the whip._

"Bastard, you are from the Seven Kingdoms, kill them for daring to attack your rightful king," Viserys said breathing heavy.

"Khaleesi, the Khal respects your choices but wants to let you know that tonight he will take you as a Dothraki, not the new ways you have learned," Harry said ignoring Viserys.

"Of course," Dany said calmly as Viserys walked over to his horse.

"No, you walk," Drogo said coldly handing the reigns of the two horses to Harry.

"I am your king, I shall ride or ride in the cart, I will not walk," Viserys said coldly.

_"He wishes to ride in the cart, he cannot walk, he says," Harry said with a smile._

_"Then he shall be the cart king," Drogo said with a laugh._

"He says you may ride in the cart, but Mormont will walk," Harry said with a smile.

"Well it's good to see they are finally giving me my proper respect that I deserve," Viserys said as he walked to one of the carts and sat down causing the Dothraki to smile.

"What is so funny?" Dany asked confused.

"Riding in a cart is reserved only for the extremely old, young, or crippled, for only a true man can ride a horse, even pregnant women ride beside their husbands, or it means their child will be weak when born, which reminds me Doreah wanted to know when you had your last blood?" Harry asked calmly.

"Before we left Pentos I believe, why?" Dany asked concerned.

_"Irri, Jhiqui, Illsnadi could you come here and bring Doreah as well?" Harry called loudly._

_"You called Ko," Illsnadi said once the four women were present._

_"The Khaleesi has not bled since before her wedding, I think she may be pregnant," Harry said calmly as Doreah went and grabbed Dany's breast and felt it was firmer then before._

"Khaleesi, I believe you may be pregnant, your breasts are more full and firm than before, and you seem to have a small bump in your belly area," Doreah said calmly.

"What, wow," Dany said in shock as the other women did similar things as Doreah had.

_"The Khaleesi is surely pregnant, now when shall the Ko get me pregnant," Illsnadi said causing Harry to get red._

"What did Illsnadi say to make you red, Ko Harry?" Dany asked with a smile.

"She asked when I am going to get her pregnant," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh is that the plan, well you had best not forget about me," Doreah said with a smile.

"Of course not, but now is not the time, Doreah, one of these horses is yours and take the second for one of the other members of the Kha who does not have a horse please, I need to tell the Khal about the Khaleesi being pregnant," Harry said as he got back on his horse and rode up to where the Khal was with his blood riders and Jorah, tied to one of the few trees.

_"Good, it is Ko Harry, I am in your debt for calling us when you did, you kept the Khaleesi safe and so I am in your debt, so do you wish to perform the removing of the man parts of this metal man?" Drogo asked coldly._

_"Do we have the tool to do so?" Harry asked with a smile._

_"Only our swords, and if you miss and cut his foot, so be it, he can join the cart king," Drogo said with a laugh as Harry smiled and pulled out his short sword and placed it in the fire to get it hot_

"Mormont, you know I have wanted to kill you for over two years, while this will not be as satisfying it will be good enough for now, namely since it will also make sure you can never force yourself of the Khaleesi, as I have seen you desire to do in your eyes, but why don't you give me one good reason to not emasculate you, you have 30 seconds," Harry said coldly.

"I was just doing what the true king told me, you should be the one here not me, you have taken the King's slave and made her yours without payment, and are nothing but a traitor to the realm," Jorah spat out.

"Wrong answer," Harry said as he pulled his sword from the fire and slowly cut off Jorah's cock and balls, leaving nothing behind.

_"Well done Ko, now is there anything else you wish to tell us?" Khal Drogo asked as he cut the ropes binding Jorah to the tree and Jorah fell to the ground whimpering._

_"The Khaleesi, holds a child inside her," Harry said calmly._

_"Is that true, well then we need to get to Vaes Dothrak sooner, tomorrow bright and early we march for Vaes Dothrak, so the Dosh Khaleen's blessing," Drogo said with a smile._

_"Of course, mighty Khal," Harry said before riding to help his Kha, which had grown by 10,000 as a few of the smaller Kos had decided to challenge him as they wanted the largest Ko when they arrived at Vaes Dothrak, only to fall to Harry's sword, or Arakh for the later two, though Cohollo had also had to fight to protect his Kha and so had increased his own by 10,000 making his Kha the same size as the largest with Harry's only 5,000 smaller, and the last Kha remaining having 15,000 riders, now, but the Ko was not interested in attacking those whose Khas doubled his in size._

A month later, Early Torrh, Vaes Dothrak

"Ko Harry, I wish to reconcile with my brother, because even though he is a fool, he still is the rightful heir to the Throne of Aegon the Conqueror," Dany said calmly as Harry approached the tent she was in.

"Very well, how do you intend to do that?" Harry asked confused.

"Could you invite him to the feast that is being held to celebrate the acceptance of mine and Khal Drogo's marriage by the Dosh Khaleen, and give him these clothes," Dany said handing Harry a set of Dothraki clothes to give Viserys.

"Of course Khaleesi," Harry said taking the clothes and going to Viserys tent where he heard Viserys and Jorah talking.

"Mormont, I am tired of this savage group, I am going to be taking the Dragon Eggs that Illyrio gave my whore of a sister and sell them to buy the Golden Company to serve me," Viserys said proudly.

"I would caution against that, my King, your sister is rather possessive of those eggs, and without a horse you will not get far," Jorah warned.

"You really think these savages could stop the Dragon from doing what he wants," Viserys said angrily.

"No, but I do know they care a lot about the Khaleesi, namely since she is keeping their traditions for the most part," Jorah warned as Harry knocked on the tent pole.

"What do you want Bastard?" Viserys growled out as he recognized Harry.

"The Khaleesi wishes for you to join with us for the feast tonight and wanted to give you these clothes," Harry said calmly.

"How dare she, send a servant to fetch me, and give me rags to wear, I am the Dragon and she will pay," Viserys said coldly as Jorah pulled his sword out so Harry could not attack him as he went after Dany.

"Do you really think you can beat me, I beat you two years ago, and I will do it faster today," Harry said coldly.

"Yes, but since you are trying to be a savage you cannot use steel in this city, me on the other hand can," Jorah said as Harry pulled out his whip.

"That has never beaten me before," Harry said as he hit Jorah's sword hand so hard that he dropped his sword.

"How dare you," Jorah roared as he picked his sword back up and charged at Harry.

"I dare as I am not an exile,oh look," Harry said as Fawkes flew in and grabbed the back of Jorah's shirt and yanked him back.

"So what you have a stupid bird it will die first," Jorah said as he stood up again and swung at Fawkes who narrowly avoided the swing.

"You forget who your real foe was Mormont," Harry said coldly as he used his whip to start choking Jorah before he bound him in ropes in the room before he went to Dany's tent and saw Viserys walking out in shock.

"I hit him, I hit the dragon," Dany said worriedly.

"Khaleesi, what happened?" Harry said calmly.

"My brother came in her screaming and tried to attack me so I swung this bronze belt at him and then he looked at me in shock and walked out, now I fear he will go to Westeros without an Army, and the common people will mourn as they want him to retake the throne, that is what Illyrio said," Dany said panicking.

"Khaleesi, the common people do not really care who is king, as long as he does not force huge taxes on them or constantly go to war, Illyrio was playing your brother, probably in hopes that you could get away from him, Illyrio believe in change, and Robert is not doing so, now let us get you ready for this feast," Harry said with a smile as Fawkes flew into the room and Harry noticed a note on her leg.

"What is the note?" Dany asked seeing it as well.

"Well it appears that King Robert is becoming more paranoid, and wants all Targaryen's dead with a bounty of 50,000 Dragons, or a Lordship on each of your heads, I will leave tomorrow to speak with him, I have needed to begin to return for a while anyway, so it will not be too much trouble, just a word to the wise, trust no one except the blood riders and Dothraki Kos, and especially do not accept treatment from angry slaves," Harry said before they went to prepare for the feast.

A Few hours later during the Feast

"Where is my sister, I am here for the feast," an obviously drunken Viserys said as he entered the hall.

"Could you please go get my brother," Dany asked leaning over to Harry.

"Of course, Khaleesi," Harry said walking over to Viserys.

"What do you want, I am here for the whore's feast, like she asked," Viserys said calmly as he saw Harry approaching.

"I would like for you to go sit down," Harry said coldly as he grabbed Viserys.

"Don't touch me, no one can touch the Dragon," Viserys said coldly.

_"What does the fool want Ko Harry?" Drogo asked irritated as Viserys was being very loud._

"Oh Drogo, I am here for the feast, where shall I sit?" Viserys asked proudly.

_"Tell the fool his place is with the cripples," Drogo said understanding Viserys._

"Your seat is back there," Harry translated.

"No my seat is above the Khal, as I am his king," Viserys said proudly.

"You are no King," Drogo said in the common tongue.

"How dare you," Viserys said as he pulled out his Valyrian steel blade and pointed it at the Khal.

_"Dothraki, I see a major flaw in the steel, might I use a Fire Lizard Steel blade to destroy the sword?" Harry asked as Viserys swung around to face him_

_"You have our blessing Ko, do so, but do so quickly," Drogo said._

"Viserys put down your sword, you will kill us all," Dany said angrily.

"They cannot kill us whore, they are not allowed to spill blood here," Viserys mocked as he walked over to Dany and pressed his sword against her belly.

"Put down your sword now," Harry commanded.

"I can use it if I will this is my army, they will obey me, and I want my crown," Viserys said as he swung towards Harry.

"Very well, but do not touch your sister," Harry said as he pulled out his dagger and slammed it as hard as he could into the imperfection in the blade breaking it.

_"He threatened the Khaleesi for the last time, if it is a crown he wants, I will give him a crown, that will make the world tremble," Drogo said angrily as Viserys swung back towards Dany in shock._

"What did the savage say, whore?" Viserys asked angrily.

"He will give you your crown, and it will make the world tremble," Dany said shaking in fear.

"Really, that is all I really wanted," Viserys said looking at Drogo as he put the barely six inch blade away, not realizing it was so much smaller as Khal Drogo brought Dany to him and pulled her into an embrace.

_"Grab the fool, and make him kneel, I will crown him," Khal Drogo said before Qotho and Cohollo grabbed Viserys arms and broke them as they shoved him to the ground._

"What are you doing, where is my crown?" Viserys asked with some fear as Drogo moved towards the fire and opened a bag full of gold coins into one of the pots.

"Khaleesi, you understand what is going to happen right, you might want to look away," Harry said once he understood Drogo's plan as the gold started to boil.

"No, I must see this through, he has hurt me too much, and I could handle it, but when he threatened my son, he went too far," Dany said coldly.

"Dany please stop this, Bastard, Mormont, where are you?!" Viserys asked understanding finally.

"Mormont is on the ground bound outside of Vaes Dothrak, and we will not," Harry said coldly as Khal Drogo brought the pot of molten gold over to Viserys.

"A Crown for a King," Drogo said coldly as he poured the metal over Viserys head causing him to scream as he seemingly died.

"He was no dragon, as dragons cannot be burned, nor can Dragon Lords, Khal Drogo I am in your debt," Dany said calmly.

_"Ko Harry, while we allowed you to use the steel in Vaes Dothrak, you do know the punishment that must be paid for this crime," Cohollo said calmly._

_"I do Cohollo, and I am prepared to take the year or more of exile from the Khalasar, I have learned much during my time among your people, what shall happen to my Kha during this period of exile?" Harry asked bowing his head._

_"Your Koleesi may continue to lead your Kha in your absence, or you may name one of your riders to be the Kolet in your two year exile. However, if you make that choice and one of your other riders kills him, all of your women and servants become that riders, and you will likely have to fight to regain your Kha, and position of as a Ko," Drogo said calmly._

_"Of course Mighty Khal, when must I leave?" Harry asked calmly._

_"You have until dawn to be gone from Vaes Dothrak, so you have a few hours to gather your personal items, and call your Kha together to make a plan, and begin your walk, as your are not allowed to use your horse, as a means of shame, your hair will not be cut nor will your band be removed, but all Dothraki will know of your shame," Drogo said simply._

_"Of course, I also got a letter from the King of the Lands beyond the Sea, to where I will return, where he has decided to put a bounty on the fool's head as well as on the head of the Khaleesi, he wants them dead or alive," Harry said handing Khal Drogo the bounty._

_"Why do you show me this?" Drogo asked angrily._

_"As I am returning across the sea, I had thought I could take the fool's body and take the bounty, and tell them the Khaleesi has no plans to attack the seven Kingdoms and so the bounty does not need to remain," Harry said calmly._

_"You may take the dead cart king, but you do not need to lie to the one who put the bounty, if the Khaleesi desires for us to go to war we shall, if not, we shall not, but if we go to war and you fight against us, you will be our enemy," Drogo said coldly._

_"Of course," Harry said before bowing and leaving the feast, after picking up the deceased Viserys, followed by the riders of his Kha, Doreah, and Illsnadi as the remaining members of his Kha had not attended the feast and the other three Kos_

_"Ko Harry what is your desire, for we feel you were justified in the use of steel, and do not desire to join the Kha of Cohollo, Pono, or Jhaqo, how shall we remain separate?" One of the riders asked after the riders stood a ways off discussing._

_"Ko Cohollo, and Ko Pono, during my time as a rider of the Dothraki you two have aided me so much in learning how to be a Ko and how to adapt to being a Dothraki, I ask you to aide the new Kolet Vitihho, who was the son of Yonti, the first rider to challenge my rule, but has since been my trainer in the arts of the Arakh, and the whip. Ko Cohollo and Ko Pono will you aide the Kolet?" Harry asked cautiously._

_"Ko Harry you are very different than our culture, but it is good, I will aide the Kolet," one of the two Kos that were not blood-riders._

_"Thank you Ko, Pono, but do not think that I am asking you to take any time away from your own Kha of 30,000 riders," Harry said calmly._

_"If Ko Pono is willing I will as well, what of your Koleesi?" Cohollo asked calmly._

_"Illsnadi, Doreah, the choice is yours, you may join me in my two years of exile, become advisers or Koleesi to Vitihho, or remain in Vaes Dothrak," Harry said before repeating the question in common for Doreah._

_"I will remain in Vaes Dothrak," Illsnadi said calmly._

"I will follow whatever lead Illsnadi takes," Doreah said pointedly.

_"It is decided my Kha will be led by Kolet Vitihho, advised by Ko Cohollo, and Ko Pono, while my Kolessi will remain in Vaes Dothrak, I will now retire to my tent and replace my clothes of the Metal Men, of whom I shall be returning, and take my armorments, before I depart, I shall leave the great Eagle with the Kha, should anyone in the Khalasar have need of me, send me a letter and I shall be here as soon as I can, may the Great Stallion favor you all until we next meet," Harry said calmly bowing to his Kha before doing as he said._


	14. Return to Westeros

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

Three weeks Later, Late Torrh, Pentos

"Who are you and what is your business with Magister Illyrio?" A guard asked as Harry approached Illyrio's Manor.

"I am a friend of the Magister, tell him the Bastard of the Mountains wishes an Audience," Harry said his voice harsh from not speaking much since leaving Vaes Dothrak, having spent the first week on foot before moving across distances through his magical means, which he had decided to call teleporting, the following two weeks, but doing limited.

"Very well, I shall see if he is not too busy, but you will remain here, filthy creature," The guard said coldly causing Harry to look at himself and realize that in his travels with the Dothraki his clothes had become torn and covered in dirt and filth.

"Of course," Harry said calmly before the guard walked away and a second guard came and too his place until the guard.

"Hadrian Rivers, I must say I am rather surprised that you are here, as I have not heard the Dothraki approaching," Illyrio said as he came to the entry way and saw Harry.

"That is because I have been exiled from among the Dothraki for the space of two years for using steel in Vaes Dothrak," Harry said calmly.

"Is that so, please come in, and tell me of your adventures, and what is in that large bag you have," Illyrio asked worriedly as he led Harry into his manor.

"Prince Viserys Targaryen, I plan to cash in on the bounty, though funny enough he did not die until about a day ago, we had thought him dead when the liquid gold was poured over his head, it seems it only destroyed all higher brain function and severed his spine, but did not fully kill him, starvation did," Harry said calmly.

"What, Prince Viserys died, and you killed him?" Illyrio said in shock.

"No, Khal Drogo killed him for threatening his unborn child, I was exiled as I had drawn a Valyrian Steel dagger to break his Valyrian Steel Sword that I had given him at the wedding, as I had seen flaws and had not planned to give him that sword but mine, but as he tried to rape the Khaleesi, I gave him the flawed blade, but the laws still remained even though I had Khal Drogo's permission to use the dagger," Harry said calmly.

"Very well, I need time to think, and you need new clothes, I shall have servants take you to get new clothes and we can talk more once that is done," Illyrio said sadly.

"Of course, Magister," Harry said before Illyrio called a few servants and had them lead Harry away to get new clothes and to get washed and cleaned.

"Ser Hadrian, what are your plans now, you have been exiled from the Dothraki, but have a dead prince with a bounty on his head with you, you are a knight so no longer can remain with your liege without his permission and have no land either, so please explain where you will be going from now?" Illyrio asked a few hours laterm when Harry entered the small office that he had been directed to go to once he was cleaned up, where a small meal had been prepared.

"Well, tomorrow I plan to take a boat back to Westeros and claim the bounty from King Robert Baratheon and spend some time with my father, before I either head North if Lord Eddard Stark allows, so I can work with his children and eventually head to the Wall, or perhaps I will take the second offer for the bounty to become a Lord," Harry said calmly.

"What of the Kha, I believe you mentioned you were a Ko," Illyrio asked interested.

"I have two years to figure that out, as of today, in two years I would love to return to my Kha and retake my place as a Ko, but I fear Ko Jhaqo will turn my Kha against me, but I am not sure," Harry said after a few minutes.

"Of course, go rest now, I will make sure a ship is ready for you in the morning so you do not need to be away too much longer, but please remember not everything is what is seems," Illyrio said calmly before he walked out of the room.

11 Days Later, Early Aegony 301 AC, Kings Landing

"Ser Hadrian is that you?" Jamie asked as he saw Harry walking towards the Red Keep while he was riding his horse through the city.

"Ser Jamie, how are you Kingslayer?" Harry asked surprised to see the man.

"Good, how about yourself, I mean after the Tourney last year you seemingly vanished into the night, and people were starting to talk, what is in the bag?" Jamie asked noticing the large bag Harry had over his shoulder.

"Oh you know, my latest get rich quick scheme," Harry said with a smile.

"Is that so, may I know why you are heading towards the Red Keep with it?" Jamie asked cautiously.

"Lets put it simply, Fawkes came back here about three months ago, give or take a week and he had a letter for my father, and he sent me this, and so I am bringing half of it in," Harry said handing Jamie the bounty.

"Oh, well that does make things interesting, why don't you get on my horse and we can get there a bit faster, I am sure the King will be happy to see you and even more happy for your present," Jamie said with a smile.

"Jamie, we are less than two blocks from the Keep, I can carry it, why don't you go and see if the King will agree to have an audience with me," Harry said calmly.

"Fine, ruin my fun," Jamie said before he quickly rode to the Keep only briefly stopping to tell the guard to let Harry through without stopping him.

"Ser Hadrian, I slightly doubted Ser Jamie when he said you wanted an audience as people were starting to think you died or went and joined the golden company because of being a bastard, but Jamie says you became a bounty hunter instead," Robert said once Harry arrived in the throne room.

"My King, My Queen, Prince Joffery, Princess, Prince Tommen, well I didn't exactly do that either, but still did get permission to claim the bounty from the one who killed the bounty," Harry said as he opened the bag allowing Viserys to fall out revealing his gold covered head and neck.

"What in the Seven happened to this man, who is this even?" Barristan Selemy said in shock.

"You don't recognize one who you guarded nearly twenty years ago Ser Selemy?" Harry asked with a smile.

"You can't mean this is the Mad King's son," Barristan said in shock.

"That is exactly what I am claiming, this my King, is the late self-proclaimed King Viserys Targaryen Third of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, or as the Dothraki preferred to call him fool or Khal Rhaggat, which is the Cart King in the common tongue," Harry said calmly.

"Ser Hadrian, you mentioned a few things that confuse me, first you call this deceased man a king, are you saying you no longer see my husband as your king?" Cersei asked cautiously.

"My Queen, I meant no disrespect, I called him by the title he claimed, I still stand behind King Robert Baratheon, unless he become like the late mad king," Harry said reverently.

"Good, that you have not forgotten whom you owe much to, now my second concern you mentioned that the Dothraki preferred to call him that, did you spend much time among them before the deceased was killed?" Cersei asked coolly.

"I did, I spent about four months among them, alongside the fool, the day I left was also the day I had learned of the bounty on the fool," Harry said calmly.

"Interesting, final question, how did the fool, which is what we can refer to him as, die, the gold covering his head seems rather barbaric, even for you, who has spent much time in the North," Cersei said with a smile.

"Let me explain first why I was traveling with the Dothraki and why the fool was. I was traveling with the Dothraki as they are known as the greatest mounted warriors in the known world, and so I wished to learn from them, the fool on the other hand was traveling with them as he felt they owed him and he wanted them to help him retake his supposed rightful place as King of the Seven Kingdoms," Harry said calmly before Robert rose his hand causing Harry to stop.

"Before you continue, if the fool would have gotten the Dothraki to attack my Kingdom and me, who would you have sided with?" Robert asked causing everyone to look at Harry critically.

"I would side with my King, King Robert Baratheon, and would do what I could to get my riders to join with me, even if it meant having to fight against the Khal," Harry said after a few moments.

"Your riders?" Jamie asked confused by the term.

"I participated in a celebration at the very beginning of my time among the Dothraki and killed one of their Ko, or their equivalent of Great Lords, and so took his place, and thus gained his riders, the equivalent of bannermen , and also all the responsibilities with that position," Harry explained.

"Interesting, please continue your explanation on what happened to the fool," Jamie said interested.

"So the Dothraki went to their only city, Vaes Dothrak, to get the blessing of the Dosh Khaleen, the equivalent to the Septons, on the Khal's marriage, after that ceremony the Khaleesi, or queen, invited the fool to the feast that was held. He showed up late and threatened the queen with a Valyrian Steel sword, demanding the Khal give him his crown he was promised. Seeing the Khaleesi threatened I asked the Khal's permission to pull out a Valyrian steel dagger I had and break the sword, as I noticed large cracks in the blade. Once the blade was broken, which the fool did not realize, the Khal agreed to give him his crown." Harry said causing Joffery to speak up.

"And then you killed this Khal guy and then killed this fool, am I right?" Joffery said with a smile.

"No on both counts, well I guess I kinda killed the fool, but that was later, anyway the Khal had his blood riders grab the fool and shove him to his knees before pouring molten gold, which he melted from a large pouch of golden dragons, on his head. I was then exiled from the Dothraki society for a period of two years for using steel in their city, which is against one of their ancient laws," Harry said before Barristan spoke again.

"So the Khal killed the fool? That must have been at least a month ago, how is he not rotting?" Barristan asked confused.

"The gold apparently did not kill the fool, but did make him a vegetable, and so he only died about two weeks ago from starvation, since when I realized he was still breathing two days out of Vaes Dothrak I started pouring water into his mouth, but could not get him to eat. Then I stopped and spent a night with Magister Illyrio Mopatis who embalmed the body so it would not rot too quickly while at sea," Harry said calmly.

"So in a way you are a Kingslayer, cool now I am not the only Kingslayer in the realm," Jamie said with a smile.

"I guess that is true, Ser Jamie, though he was no more a King than Vaegon Targaryen the seventeenth son of the good King Jaehaerys the First," Harry said with a smile.

"Well it does appear that you did fulfill the bounty, though perhaps I should split the reward and give half to the Khal who poured gold on the fool's head," Robert said as Jon Arryn walked into the room.

"Oh my king, I was not aware you were having any audiences today, is something wrong?" Jon asked concerned.

"No, just your son returned with one of my greatest foes, and so he gets to claim the large bounty, could you go fetch 40,000 Gold Dragons, or would you rather have the Land that you are a Lord over?" Robert asked Harry with a smile.

"Could I have a few days or so to consider?" Harry asked cautiously as Robert looked to Jon before he looked to Cersei.

"I see no problem with that, as long as you decide before the end of the year, I don't see any problem with the request," Cersei said calmly.

"Thank you, my queen," Harry said respectfully.

"Now what should we do with the dead?" Robert asked loudly.

"Well I would suggest removing the gold from him, before you throw his to sea, to bury him would take too much time and work, and to burn him would be to grant him peace in death, his family are a family from the fire so water would be the best punishment," Harry said coldly.

"I like that idea, now what are your plans for the time being, have you considered joining the Kings Guard?" Robert asked calmly.

"I actually was thinking about spending the next two or three months here with my father, before going North to Winterfell, if Lord Stark will allow me to be there, and then his son Jon Snow and I plan to join the Nights Watch at the beginning of next year," Harry said calmly.

"Very well, and perhaps you can teach the Kings Guard a thing or two that you learned while with the Dothraki," Barristan said hopefully.

"Of course, Lord Barristan," Harry said before looking to his father.

"Harry, I had known you were going away but was rather shocked when you were gone as long as you were, if the King will permit, I would like to take the remainder of the day to spend with my son," Jon said looking to Robert.

"Of course my old friend, you know you never need to get my permission, remember we do have a small council meeting tomorrow," Robert said with a smile.

"Will you be there this time?" Jon asked unable to avoid the jab at the King.

"Of course, and then we shall go hunting as a small council, maybe even bring Maester Pycelle with us," Robert said feinting hurt before Jon led Harry to his office.

"So Harry, Varys had told me you were joining the Dothraki, and so I had thought you had forsaken our lands, what brought about your return?" Jon asked once they were both seated.

"Well first I had only planned to be away for a few months before returning, as Westeros is my home, and it is where I belong, though now I do have ties to the Dothraki and so will need to return, as my Riders are my family. Second I have plans to join with Jon Snow at the Wall, and need to at least teach Robb some more basics of swordsman ship, and Arya a bit as well. Third because I want to get to know you better," Harry said simply.

"How long do you plan to remain in the capital, before you head North again?" Jon asked with a smile.

"I feel if I stay much more than three months, Lady Lysa may just kill me, so probably just about that long, I have not yet determined whether I plan to return to Valyria before heading North or when I next go East," Harry said causing Jon to smile.

"Very well, I agree with your thoughts, my wife may just have you killed if you remain too long," Jon said with a chuckle before Fawkes flew into the room with a letter.

"Fawkes, I had not expected you so soon, is something wrong with my Kha or the Khalasar?" Harry asked concerned as Fawkes extended her leg that had the letter, which Harry took and quickly read over.

_Ko,_

_Two weeks after your departure from Vaes Dothrak the Dosh Khaleen called Khal Drogo and the Khaleesi, along with the Kos and Koleesi into their chambers. In this meeting they passed very bad news to the Khal and ordered that we inform you as one of the Ko of the Khalasar. Khaleesi's child is lost, it has died due to the stress of the attack by the Khal Rhaggat, and your departure. However the Dosh Khaleen has forbidden your return to the Khalasar until your exile is over, but simply invites you to join in the mourning of the fallen daughter of the Khal, and in hopes that the Great Stallion does not remove his blessing again, as the Dosh Khaleen have promised that in a few years, around the end of your exile the Stallion Who Shall Mount the World, shall be born to the Khaleesi, and Khal._

_Your Koleesi_

_Illsnadi_

"What was the letter from the Dothraki about, if I may ask," Jon asked cautiously noticing Harry getting slightly teary.

"The Khaleesi had a miscarriage, due to the stress of the child's life being threatened by the Fool, and my departure," Harry said sadly.

"I understand the child's life being threatened being stressful, but why would your departure affect the leader's wife, were you intimate with her?" Jon asked confused.

"I had become good friends with the Khaleesi during my stay, even teaching her the more basic Dothraki, as she was from Pentos, but no I was not intimate with her," Harry said sadly.

"Oh, well I am sorry for your loss, why don't we continue our discussion more tomorrow, and you get some rest," Jon said calmly.

"Of course, thank you father," Harry said respectfully before leaving the room and going to his old room which he knew was very rarely used, and wrote a letter back to the Khalasar before quickly falling asleep.

A Month later, Early Baleri 301 AC

"Barristan, I think you have finally lost your mind, do you really expect me to learn anything from a rather newly named Knight, I am a member of the Kingsguard, and thus one of the most skilled knights in the realm, this boy is just that a boy," a man with a short red beard said with a sneer.

"Ser Meryn, I assure you, this will not be a waste of your time," Barristan said calmly.

"Says the old man who has not left the Keep in nearly forty years," A very fat man said with a smile as Meryn smiled at him.

"Ser Boros, I would ask that you remember who you are insulting," A gray eyed man said flatly.

"Brothers, we do not need to continue throwing insults at each other, the Lord Commander has invited Ser Hadrian to teach us something of how the Dothraki fight, in case we ever have to fight them, which I realize is very unlikely," Jamie said seeing the three about to start trading blows.

"Since we will never fight them, why do we need to learn how they fight, this is a waste of my time, come Ser Boros, Ser Preston, Ser Arys we can return to actual job of guarding the King," Meryn said with a smile as Barristan glared at them and was about the speak when Harry spoke.

"Don't waste your breath, Lord Commander, it is their loss, as while the chance is slim, the Dothraki do owe a debt the the late Prince Viserys to help him retake the throne, and so they may just come across the sea to overthrow King Robert, just so they no longer have the debt," Harry said calmly.

"Fine, but I will learn from you, Ser Jamie, Ser Mandon, do you wish to learn alongside me?" Barristan said calmly seeing three of the others walking away.

"Ser Hadrian, if I could learn I would. I agree with Ser Meryn but if you learned it, I don't want to be on the losing end of a fight against you again," Arys said cautiously.

"I have no problem with teaching whoever wishes to learn, though most of my teaching will not be able to be used in a melee as I only have my one Arakh and whip, and I do not know where I can easily find more," Harry said with a smile before beginning to teach the four knights how to best use a bow while horseback, which is something they had never heard of doing before.

"Ser Hadrian, I feel that you are keeping secrets about the Dothraki Khalasar from the king, as the Dothraki do not use money, and will care for debts but only if there is something that they were given of great worth, what did the fool give the Dothraki to get such a huge debt?" Barristan asked firmly after the training and he had led Harry to his strategy room in the white sword tower.

"Who is your allegiance pledged to?" Harry asked calmly.

"The king of the realm, as you well know," Barristan said coldly.

"Who is the King of the Realm?" Harry asked simply.

"King Robert Baratheon, why are you asking me these questions, do you doubt my loyalty to the crown?" Barristan asked getting rather angry.

"What if Aerys was never the true King, but the true king remained outside of Kings Landing and who's line still lived?" Harry asked, having reflected upon Varys questions from months previous quite a bit.

"Surely you are not trying to tell me that the Dothraki are working with Daeron or Aemon of the Nights Watch," Barristan said in shock.

"No, though I am shocked you know about them and their true identities, since the King wants all Targaryen's dead," Harry said simply.

"Ser Jamie has also told me about the fate of the children of Princess Elia, the death of Lilliana Arryn, and Rhaegar told me about the truth about what happened to Lyanna, I do realize there are other Targaryens out there," Barristan said simply.

"But what about other Baratheons, what if I were to tell you there was a child of a Targaryen and Baratheon that was born in recent history," Harry said calmly.

"Then I would tell you, I already knew, I actually knew the man, and also know he died at the Hand of the King, which was Robert's greatest regret, though he did not know then, nor now, the man was his cousin, and the true king," Barristan said calmly.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked confused at this information.

"Oh, perhaps I should not have said that, well I suppose you would read about it anyway soon enough, or hear about it when you next see Aemon and you take the black. James Wild was born to Anastasia Baratheon and Duncan Targaryen beyond the Wall, Anastasia died shortly after his birth and no one was told about his birth except Ser Duncan the Tall, Ormund Baratheon, Lyonel Baratheon, his wife, the then King and Queen, Aemon and Daeron, and the free folk, who were you referring to?" Barristan said with a smile.

"I believe that the wanted Princess may in fact be the daughter of Ormund Baratheon and Rhaella Targaryen," Harry said trying to process the new information.

"Interesting, that does not seem too far fetched as Ormund was burned alive for soiling the queen, now that you have told me that I need some time to think, shall we practice more on the morrow?" Barristan said simply.

"Of course, whatever you wish Lord Commander," Harry said before leaving the White Sword Tower.

Two Months Later, Early Vhagary 301 AC, Entry of the Kings Road North.

"I suppose this is farewell, for now at least," Jon said as he stood beside Harry and Spirit as Harry prepared to leave.

"It is sadly, but we both know that if I remain, Lady Lysa might just hire a catspaw to kill me," Harry said with a smile.

"As much as I would like to deny it, I know it to be true, you have given me much to think about my son, please do keep in touch though, I will do some more digging on the Baratheon children," Jon said neither noticing Maester Pycelle walking by and Petyr Baelish standing my a window at one of his brothels.

"Of course, but when shall you tell me my mother's name?" Harry asked calmly.

"I have a letter from her, which I shall send you after you take the black, or you will get it after I die, she had a Priest of R'hllor spell it so only you can open it after you put some blood on it, I have tried to open it myself, but it seems as only your blood could open it," Jon said calmly.

"Well then I suppose you will not talk, I have enjoyed spending time with you the past few months, father," Harry said with a smile.

"And I you, if you were not a Bastard I would say I think the Vale in good hands, but with your birth, I suppose it will be in just as good hands in your brothers, he does idolize you, you know," Jon said with a smile.

"Yeah, and Robin is a good kid as well, well gods be good we see each other in a few years," Harry said with a smile before starting off on Spirit back to Winterfell.


	15. Return to Winterfell

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**AN: Quick response to questions and thoughts. **

**First taking the Black, in the North taking the Black is an honorable thing to do, especially for Bastards. As Harry spent a good amount of his life in the North, and being a Bastard, he sees this as his best option. In addition his best friend is taking the Black so he wants to, and remember that Jon's older half sister(Not that he knows), the daughter of Elia and Rhaegar is alive among the Free Folk(see chapter 2)**

**Second Harry being a Bastard; why was Jon Snow considered a Bastard, couldn't Ned have just claimed he was an orphan that he adopted, no as his blood Ned wanted everyone to know this, but not let anyone think that it was his sister's child as they would ask more questions, primarily who was the father. James was understood to be a traveling knight of low birth, Lily was known to be the heiress of the Vale(Since Jon Arryn's first two wives had no children, and she was the second born of Jasper Arryn, Jon's father), this would have made Harry a Bastard even if his parents were known and seen as a huge disgrace to the Vale. Jon did this to protect Harry and give him greater chance at being successful, again look at why Ned did the same thing with Jon Snow.**

**Third Jon Arryn seeming very weak; two responses, first at this point Jon Arryn is 71 years old, the third oldest of the Lords of the Great Houses after Hoster who is 81, and Tywin who is 72, and unlike the other two he is managing the realm,full of people like Peytr Baelish who hate him, without help since Robert(50) is a fool. Second point, the books and TV show do not really depict Jon Arryn well, as in the TV Show he is dead before the first episode is over, thus I am making his character more as I see it, he having a hateful wife, being a twice widower, having lost his family members, he is just tired of fighting anymore.**

30 Days Later, Early Rhaen, Winterfell

"Greetings Stranger, what is your purpose in seeking entrance to the Fortress of Winterfell," A guard asked as Harry rode up to the gate of Winterfell.

"I come seeking an audience with the Warden of the North, for a possible position of teaching his younger sons and his daughters the arts of swordsmanship," Harry said calmly.

"Very well, I shall tell Lord Stark, though he has made it clear that only his former squire can have that position, and so it is unlikely you will get the position," The guard said with a sneer.

"One moment please, you are rather new to Winterfell am I correct, been here less than a year," Harry asked causing the guard to pause.

"Why do you ask visitor?" The guard asked cautiously and a second man walked over seeing the guard stop mid stride and turn back to Harry.

"Guard, what is the problem?" The man said, and upon hearing the man's voice Harry immediately recognized him.

"Ser Jory, I seek an audience with the Warden of the North, might I gain entry to the Fort?" Harry asked with a smile as the man's eyes went wide.

"Harry, you have returned, guard open the bloody gate, this man has lived here in Winterfell almost more of his life then not, and go tell Lord Stark and his family that Harry has returned." Jory said with a smile.

"Of course Captain," the guard said quickly opening the gate before walking away.

"Captain, huh, when did that happen, when I left your father was still the captain of the guard," Harry said after getting off his horse and pulling the other man into a hug.

"My father decided that he was getting too old and so returned to our family home, and I took his spot, at my uncle's request, since I did so well in the knight's tourney," Jory said with a smile as he led Harry into the main courtyard where the Starks were at.

"Harry, I am pleasantly surprised to see you, when Timothy told me that you had returned, I had my doubts, why didn't you send us word?" Ned asked with a smile seeing Harry.

"Well Hedwig was here, and Fawkes is in Essos so how could I?" Harry said with a smile.

"There is always something called a Raven, you know," Rob said with a smile before pulling Harry into a hug.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Harry said sheepishly.

"Well no matter, I am glad you are back, Theon, could you please take Harry's Horse and take her to the stables?" Catelyn said calling Theon who glared at her and the other Starks.

"Of course, Lady Stark," Theon said coldly.

"Iron born, I can take care of putting Spirit in a stable, why don't you go back to whatever you were doing?" Harry said glaring at Theon.

"Fine then, bastard," Theon said storming off.

"What is wrong with him?" Harry asked confused.

"His father refused to even see him when we were at the Tourney and so he has not been happy since, blaming it on mother and father," Arya said with a smile.

"Well that is not your fault, the Iron born have always been a pain in the ass, well I am sure you all want to here about where I have been the past year, so I will tell you, but how about I first go put Spirit away and see the wolves, how are they doing by the way?" Harry asked calmly.

"Jon, why don't you go with Harry to put away his Spirit and make sure he doesn't take too long, and then we will all meet in the dining hall, I will also call Vayon, Jeyne, Rodrick,and Maester Luwin, as I am sure they will all be interested to hear about your adventure, Jory you are more than welcome to join as well," Ned said calmly to the disappointment of his younger children, who wanted to hear Harry's stories immediately.

"But father," Arya started.

"Arya, I agree with your father, this way will also allow Harry to answer any questions we may have all at once so he doesn't have to keep repeating the story again and again," Catelyn said sternly.

"Of course mother," Arya said sadly as Harry and Jon walked towards the Stables.

"So Harry, have you kept up on your swordsmanship since the tourney, or have you been too busy withe the whores in Kings Landing?" Jon asked as they approached the Stables.

"Oh, you know, I am sure I could still put you on the ground," Harry said as Hullen came out of the stables looking at the ground and running into them.

"Forgive me my lords, oh Harry, I was not aware you had returned, and brought Spirit back, will you allow me to breed her now that you are back?" Hullen asked recognizing Harry and the horse.

"Hullen, did you manage to get any new horses, I told you you could breed her only if you find a Stallion I feel is worthy of her, which I did, but he is a few thousand miles away," Harry said calmly.

"Really, where is the Stallion, I have not gotten any new stallions, but if you know of one I can help him breed her," Hullen said excitedly.

"Last I knew he was in Vaes Dothrak, but he well may be in the Dothraki Sea by now, I am not sure to be honest, I left him with my Kha," Harry said calmly.

"You spent time in Vaes Dothrak and used a Dothraki horse, I understand now why that would be one that you would want to breed her, please tell me more," Hullen said pleadingly.

"Why don't you join with us in the dining hall where I will tell my tale and then we can talk more later about horses, I doubt Lord Stark would object," Harry said looking at Jon who simply shrugged.

"Of course, forgive me, my Lords," Hullen said before quickly making his way towards the dining hall.

"Was any of what you just said true?" Jon asked doubtfully.

"All of it to be honest, but I think you can wait until we get to the dining hall as well, so how have the wolves been during my absence?" Harry asked as he led Spirit into one of the Stalls and began to remove her saddle, pulling things out of the saddle bags and from her side and placing them on the ground.

"Well, we have had to separate them,because your wolf kept attacking the other males, and Arya's kept attacking the other two females, and we didn't have a clue on what to do with them so now each of them have their own kennel," Jon said calmly.

"Did it ever occur to you that they may be trying to decide rank in the pack, it seems like Grim may be trying to make it evident that he is the Alpha Male, and Nimeria may be trying to make herself the Alpha female, tomorrow I think we should clear the courtyard and let all seven of them out and let them settle their differences," Harry said as he moved his long sword to his back and put his Arakh on his his along with his whip before picking up a few of the bags that he had pulled out from his saddle bags and moved towards the exit of the stable after closing the stall.

"Fine but you are in charge of making sure none of them kill any of the others, ready to face your jury?" Jon asked calmly.

"Sure, let's go," Harry said as Jon lead him to the dining hall where the other Starks all were sitting alongside Rodrick, Jory, Hullen, Vayon, Jayne, and an older balding man.

"Ser Hadrian, when Jory told me you were back I slightly doubted it but here you are," Rodrick said with a smile.

"Indeed, I am back, slightly shocked that Winterfell did not collapse while I was away, I mean with you being in charge, I shouldn't be too surprised," Harry said with a grin.

"Of course, so Hadrian last we saw you was nearly a year ago, so what has happened in the time since we went separate ways?" Ned asked calmly.

"Well short story, I left with Lord Varys and met one of his friends in Pentos. That friend then introduced me to two of his guests, the exiled Targaryens, I then went with them for a time as the daughter was given to a Dothraki Khal as his Khalessi. I learned much from the Dothraki, before I was exiled from their midst for a space of two years for using a steel weapon in their capital where using any steel is forbidden, even in protection of a Khal. I then returned to Westeros with the recently deceased Exiled Targaryen Prince and claimed the bounty that King Robert placed on his head and spent a few months in Kings Landing working with the Gold Cloaks and Kingsguard, while spending time with my father before returning here, as I was never officially released from Lord Stark's service and Jon and I made a deal to take the Black together upon his 20th name day," Harry said reflecting on the previous year.

"Well, I surely want more details, as that seems like a lot to have taken place in ten months," Robb said calmly before Fawkes flew in through the window and landed in front of Harry with a letter in his talons.

"Well let me see what this is about first before I answer any questions," Harry said slowly as he removed the letter from Fawkes.

_"Beloved,_

_I hope this letter reaches you well and safely. I simply wanted to inform you of some events that have transpired since your departure from us. First and most upsetting is that apparently the sword which the Cart King pushed into Khaleesi was slightly poisoned and it killed the child which she bare in her womb, and so she gave birth to a dead child, a month after you left which was quite early as well. Second but on a slightly brighter note, I suppose, Vitihho requested myself and Illsnadi to come into his tent about three months after your departure, and while I refused Illsnadi said she could not refused as it went against the Dothraki way to turn away one's Ko, or Khal's summoning. Needless to say she got pregnant with Vitihho's child and while I remain in Vaes Dothrak, she has went with him to lead you Kha, and so I remain here alone. Not too much more to inform you of, the Man of Westeros whom you hate is still alive and gaining supporters in the Khalassar but with Khal Drogo still Khal I doubt he will gain much support._

_Your Kolessi,_

_Doreah._

"Might I inquire what the letter was about?" Catelyn asked seeing Harry's eyes show his emotions of anger, sadness, betrayal, and worry.

"In the first days among the Dothraki I killed one of their lower lords and so took over his position, including his women. When I was exiled I appointed a rider from my group to hold my position until such a time as I return, and the two women I was with were to remain in Vaes Dothrak until my return, however the rider took one of them and got her pregnant. Also Jorah Mormont is among the Dothraki that I was among and he is gaining influence," Harry said cautiously.

"Wait, you were around the filth, that was exiled from Westeros but did not kill him, he has a kill on sight order," Ned said coldly.

"If he is seen on the shores of Westeros, in Essos he does not have that, sadly. However I did emasculate him on the orders of the Khal because he tried to kill the Khaleesi, who is the Targaryen Exile, on the order of the 'True King'," Harry said coldly.

"So you did not kill him, well you mentioned you collected the bounty of the Exiled Prince why don't you explain how you killed him?" Ned said calmly.

"Well actually the Khal did most of the work, the exiled prince pulled a sword and pressed the blade into her stomach slightly, and so I pulled my own blade and shattered his, which caused me to be exiled, but since the exile kept saying how he needed his crown the Khal melted gold and crowned the Prince with the molten gold. He lived until I got to Pentos as a vegetable, unable to do anything," Harry said smiling at the memory.

"What was the reward for the bounty, if I might ask?" Jory asked interested in the thought.

"40,000 Gold Dragons or a Lordship, I have not decided which I would rather have though," Harry said sheepishly.

"What, you could become a Lord or get that much money, how are you still not sure?" Robb asked in shock.

"Well, if I take the Black I won't be able to be a Lord, but I also will not need the money so…" Harry said with a smile.

"You never do normal do you Harry?" Vayon said with a grin.

"No, I guess not," Harry said with a laugh before he continued to answer the questions as they were ask of him about his adventures.


	16. Unwanted News

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

2 and a half Months Later Late Daen 301 Winterfell.

"Ned, Ned, please come here, Hadrian could you come here as well please," Catelyn said from the balcony her voice shaking as she came from the Ravenry with a letter.

"My Love, what is wrong? What is causing you pain?" Ned asked as he reached the Balcony having run up quickly hearing the shaking of her voice.

"Just read the letter," Catelyn said in barely more than a whisper.

"My Lord, My Lady," Harry said coming up as well.

"Hadrian please read the letter aloud to me," Ned said as he sat down on the bench and started to rub Catelyn's back to try and soothe his wife.

"Of course my Lord," Harry said before he started to read the letter.

_Lord and Lady Stark,_

_It is with greatest condolences I have to inform you of the death of Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale and Hand of the King on the 4th of Daen of the year 20 YAR. As the King has informed me, Lord Stark saw the late Lord Arryn as a father and with his actual son being one of his charges there will be a commemoration service held for Lord Arryn at the end of this year. In addition, the King wishes to inform Lord Stark that he shall be coming to visit Winterfell and should be arriving at the beginning of Aenary, along with his family and small council._

_Our Condolences,_

_Grand Maester Pycelle._

"I understand now why you are so shaken up, my love, Jon Arryn was a father to me and a friend to the realm, and there is also only one reason why Robert would come to Winterfell and it is not to give condolences," Ned said coldly.

"I know, my Lord, I sense you need to talk to Harry or wish to go to the Godswood, and I need to begin preparation for the King's arrival in two weeks, go I will be okay," Catelyn said after a few minutes of silence.

"Only if you are sure my love," Ned said lovingly.

"I am," Catelyn said before standing and walking away.

"Hadrian, join me in the Godswood, please," Ned said seeing Harry rather shaken up at the news.

"Of course, my Lord," Harry said as he followed Ned down to the Godswood in silence.

"Hadrian, why do you think that Robert is coming all the way north when he has never done so before in the twenty years he has been king?" Ned asked after a few minutes more of silence.

"I presume it is to share condolences with you, for the death of my father, and the man who raised the two of you," Harry said calmly.

"No, Robert would not do such a thing as that, he would invite me to his home, no there is only one reason and that would be to name a new hand, now Hadrian, why me?" Ned asked looking at him.

"Well you grew up as brothers and you have served the North well, and having been raised by my father, you would likely have similar traits to him," Harry speculated.

"What do you know of your mother, Hadrian?" Ned asked confusing Harry.

"Not much of anything, father told me that he would tell me more once I took the black or he died whichever came first," Harry said confused.

"Can you keep an oath of silence?" Ned asked calmly.

"Of course my Lord, Whatever you desire," Harry said again confused.

"Good, your father was not Lord Arryn, like my son is not my son but still a Stark like you are still a Targaryen and what you believe the Exiled Princess is not truly a Targaryen yet she is still a Targaryen," Ned said cryptically as Harry processed the information.

"I am an Arryn but not through my father, which means my mother, but the only female Arryn in the past century was Lilliana, and if your son is not your son but a Stark just the same means he is either Brandon, Lyanna, or Benjen's son," Harry said his eyes going wide.

"Jon Arryn was telling you about James Wild, I believe, and he was a great man like the other man who was unjustly killed by Robert, who was the father of my son, though James was close to all four of us," Ned said letting Harry fill in the holes himself.

"So, wait, he is the half brother of the niece of the father of the Sands, I am the son of the Wilds who is the grandson of the Egg, but also the actual heir, not his uncle, fuck… Robert still wants all Dragonseed killed should Jon and I leave before the King arrives and head to the Wall?" Harry asked making connections quickly.

"No, I will send Jon after we leave, I want you to be able to come to Lord Arryn's Memorial Service and to act as a guard for my daughters, and to teach them, namely since I know of the sword you have been having Mikken forge for Arya, from Valyrian Steel I hear," Ned said with a smile.

"Well part Valyrian Steel, part regular steel, from the blade which I broke of the Exiled Prince, the Dothraki kept most of the steel, but gave me the strongest piece to keep even though I was being exiled," Harry said calmly, pausing at the end.

"And you remembered that Mikken knew how to work with Valyrian Steel, I am grateful, though I will seek for her an instructor if she comes with us to Kings Landing, though I truly do not wish to go," Ned said as Catelyn walked into the wood.

"You can always say no, Ned," Catelyn said calmly.

"No, if I were to say no, then who would be the hand? Peytr? Tywin? Gods are hateful the Grand Septon?" Ned asked coldly.

"Ned, Robert would choose who would do the best for the realm, though I still struggle with your hatred for the Grand Septon, perhaps it is like my discomfort here in the home of the old gods," Catelyn said simply.

"Your Gods have too many rules and have killed too many innocents of my people simply for their beliefs. Now we should prepare for the arrival of the King," Ned said sadly before standing up with Catelyn and Harry following him out from the wood.

**AN: Another Chapter up and a few more written. Two questions for my readers, first for fans of ASOIAF, should Aegon(Young Griff) be in this story Poll is up on my profile. Second should I break this story up into more books, I currently have up until shortly after the end of season one written, should I close book one there or continue onward.**


	17. The King's Arrival

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**_Poll is up so please go vote, Reviews are always appreciated._**

2 Weeks Later Early Aenary 301 AC Winterfell

"Brandon Stark, how many times have I told you no climbing the Walls of Winterfell?" Catelyn asked her second youngest son as she saw him climbing down the wall.

"But mother, I saw the King, he is coming with over a hundred men," Bran said trying to be innocent.

"I want you to promise me, no more climbing, especially while the King is here," Catelyn said firmly.

"I promise," Bran said looking at the ground as Harry walked over.

"I am not sure I trust you, you always look at your feet when you are lying, none the less, go find your father and tell him that the King is close," Catelyn said with a small smile as Bran looked at her sheepishly.

"I suppose Bran already informed you then, My lady, the King should be here in the hour," Harry said with a smile as he watched the 13-year-old runoff.

"Thank you, Hadrian, now could you do me a favor?" Catelyn asked cautiously.

"Of course, my lady, how can I be of aid?" Harry asked worried now due to her tone.

"Please watch Bran, especially while the King is here, I do not trust that he will not be climbing and come across some meeting he should not be privy to," Catelyn said kindly.

"Of course, my Lady, and I will also let Grimm know to inform me if he or Summer sees Bran begin to climb," Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you, Hadrian, now can you please gather the children so they are ready in the courtyard when the king arrives?" Catelyn asked calmly.

"Lady Catelyn I could do that, you do not need to have a knight do such trivial things as that," The Old man who was near her said calmly.

"Maester Luwin, there is no need for you to do that, when Hadrian is just as capable, besides I need your aide in the final preparations," Catelyn said kindly.

"Of course, My Lady," Luwin said sheepishly as Harry nodded and went to get the others.

"Robb, Jon how close are you two to being ready for the King's arrival?" Harry asked as he entered their chambers.

"Just about, do you know how we shall be standing, or how long until the King should be here?" Robb asked calmly.

"If I recall your mother's plans correctly, the front row will be your Father with your mother on his right hand, you will be on his left then Arya and Rickon on your left, while on your mother's right will be Sansa then Bran. In the second row will be rest of the household staff including Vayon, Jory, Rodrick, Jon, and myself, then will be the apprentices and the rest of the families that live here in the Castle Proper, behind them will be the townsfolk of Winterfell," Harry said calmly.

"Of course, and when shall they be arriving?" Jon asked sadly.

"The King and his entourage should be arriving within the next 45 minutes or so, so I am sure your father will want you down in the courtyard in the next 30minutes, now I need to go get Rickon, and your sisters," Harry said before walking off towards Rickon's room.

"Ser Hadrian, how can I aide you today?" An old woman asked as she opened the door to Rickon's room.

"Old Nan, I simply wanted to make sure Rickon would be ready in 30 minutes as the King is close and I am sure that Lord Stark wants all of his children present at the Kings arrival," Harry said as Rickon pushed the door open wider, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Must we, why can't we just stay in bed?" Rickon asked tiredly.

"Well Rickon, if you sleep then you seem slothful and it could make your father look bad, and have him removed as Warden of the North, and you don't want that do you?" Harry asked causing Rickon's eyes to go wide.

"No, Father is amazing and should remain here, and I don't want him to get in trouble," Rickon said quickly.

"Don't worry, Ser Hadrian, Rickon will be ready by the time given," Old Nan said with a smile.

"I trust you, Nan, I am not concerned knowing he is in your hands, I need to find Ladies Sansa and Arya now, see you two in a while," Harry said calmly before walking to Sansa's room and knocking.

"Yes, who is it?" Sansa asked hearing the knock at her door.

"Just me, Hadrian," Harry said before Sansa quickly opened the door.

"Hadrian, are you here to ravish me again, while father is busy?" Sansa asked after pulling him into the room and closing the door again.

"As much as I would enjoy doing that, my Lady, we don't have time, the King will be here soon," Harry said kissing her lightly.

"Well, could you help me dress then?" Sansa asked causing Harry to notice her lack of dress.

"I still need to find your sister, so I can help you for a bit, though I fear if I do I will get too distracted with relearning your body after a year of being away from it, and we cannot be late, perhaps another time," Harry said lustfully.

"Very well, I will hold you to that promise," Sansa said before pushing him out of her room so she could get ready.

"Where's Arya, Sansa where is your sister?" Catelyn asked half an hour later as the royal caravan came riding into Winterfell where the Starks were standing waiting.

"I don't know mother, Ser Hadrian mentioned he was going to get her when he told me to be ready half an hour ago," Sansa said with a shrug before Arya came walking over wearing a helmet with Harry right behind her.

"Hey, hey, are you going into battle?" Ned said as he grabbed her lightly and removed the helmet from her head and tossing it to Harry.

"No, father I just wanted to see the Caravan come in, and didn't want anyone to recognize me," Arya said sheepishly.

"And did a damn good job with it, just barely found her myself as she started moving this way," Harry said as he moved to stand in the second row beside Jon as Arya went and stood between Rickon and Robb as Joffery rode in behind a pair of men holding Lannister and Baratheon Banners, and a set of knights, behind whom was a chariot and then King Robert who as he rode through the gates everyone knelt down, until he signaled for Ned to stand and then everyone stood.

"Your Grace," Ned said as he bowed his head to Robert who was standing immediately in front of him.

"You have gained some weight in the past year I see," Robert said with a grin.

"Aye, I apologize if it displeases you, my King," Ned said cautiously before Robert pulled him into a hug and a laugh.

"Cat, good to see you again, how is the old dog treating you?" Robert asked after moving from Ned and hugging Catelyn.

"Exceptionally well, your Grace," Catelyn said proudly.

"Bah, stop with all of the 'your grace' and 'your highness' Eddard and I grew up together and you and I met during the Rebellion, besides I get enough of it in the capital. Amazing that I have never been here in the 20 years since I took the throne, who has been taking care of it?" Robert asked with a grin.

"I have doing what I can with it as my father and grandfather before me," Ned said kindly as the Chariot door opened and Cersei stepped out.

"Wheres the imp?" Arya questioned quietly to Robb.

"Arya, please respect Lord Tyrion and the king with silence in his presence," Robb said calmly.

"Well I believe I recognize these faces, Robb, little Arya, and little Rickon I believe, how old are you all?" Robert asked as he moved to Ned left.

"Nearly 20 myself, Arya is 13, and Rickon is 9, your highness," Robb said proudly.

"Almost as old as my own son, you are, but younger than my firstborn, who sadly passed at his birth, got myself right drunk after learning that," Robert said sadly before moving to the right of Catelyn as Jamie removed his helmet.

"That's Jamie Lannister, the queen's twin brother, I heard he killed the Mad King," Arya said to Rickon.

"Arya respect the crown please," Robb said calmly as Robert reached Sansa

"And you must be Sansa, you possess the beauty of both your aunt and mother, and you must be Brandon, named after your uncle, a great soldier, and a man," Robert said sadly as Cersei reached Ned and extended her hand to him.

"My Queen," Ned said respectfully kissing her hand.

"Take me to your Crypts, I wish to pay my respects," Robert said suddenly.

"My King, we have been riding for a month surely the dead can wait," Cersei said firmly.

"Lyanna has waited 20 years for me to pay my respects to her, Ned," Robert said firmly while the queen glared at him before noticing Hadrian

"Ser Hadrian, I had thought you had headed to the Wall?" Cersei said causing Robert to pause.

"That was and is still the plan, my queen, however I wanted to spend some time with my second family before I departed and then received word of my father's death so I shall journey south for his memorial service, unless you would prefer I simply head North," Harry said calmly after kissing her hand.

"I think that the bastard should do just that," Joffery said from his horse.

"Be quiet son, I think that it would do well for Hadrian to see his father's memorial service and act as a guard perhaps in the period he is there, now Ned to the Crypts, Hadrian join us," Robert said firmly before Ned led him and Hadrian to the crypts.

"My King, could you tell us what exactly happened to my father?" Hadrian asked as they entered the crypts.

"I truly don't know, one day he was perfectly fine the next he was ill and the following he was dead, whatever took him took him quickly. I loved that man, almost as much as I loved my uncle Ormund or James Wild," Robert said sadly.

"We both loved those three, Ormund was a friend and James was a better man than us all," Ned said calmly.

"Yeah, they never had to teach you much, always so honorable, but me, remember at 16 all I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls, still do just want to do that, to be honest," Robert said with a laugh.

"Uh-huh," Ned said with a laugh.

"They taught me, not their fault I never listened, sometimes feel bad for Cersei though, but since my firstborn died she has been distant, and after Myrcella's birth I have only been with her once a year, just so the Septons don't declare our marriage void," Robert said with a sad smile.

"Why so rarely, if I might ask?" Harry said cautiously.

"I don't know to be real with you, I enjoy the daily whore or two, which is part of the reason I came up here, I need you, Ned, down in Kings Landing, not up here where you are no damn use to anybody, Lord Eddard Stark I would name you the Hand of the King with Ser Hadrian Rivers as the Witness," Robert said calmly causing Ned to kneel in front of him.

"I am not worthy, my lord," Ned said calmly.

"I'm not trying to honor you, I need you to rule my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore myself to an early grave, and perhaps teach me how to be more honorable like you are," Robert said the last bit barely more than a whisper.

"But," Ned started.

"But nothing, you helped me win the Iron Throne now I need your help to keep the Damn thing, you know as well as I do that I don't want it, but someone has to sit on it or the realm will erupt in war, besides we grew up together we should rule together I realized, after Jon died, besides if your sister had lived and not been kidnapped by the filthy dragon we would have been bound by blood," Robert said calmly.

"Are you not still related, as the great houses I had thought were all intermarried," Harry said confused.

"Except for this bloody house, they have always been aloof and away from the rest of us, but that can end, I have a son, and you have a daughter, or if you have already promised your oldest I have a daughter and you have a son and we can have them join our houses. Now where is Lyanna's tomb, I wish to honor her?" Robert said firmly causing Ned's eyes to go wide.

"Right this way, my king" Ned said before directing Robert to the Statue of Lyanna.

"Why did you have to bury her here, she should have been buried on a hill where the sun could shine on her always as she did for others," Robert said coldly.

"She was my sister and the Starks have always been buried here," Ned said firmly.

"I kill him every night in my dreams you know, every single night," Robert said coldly.

"It's done, there gone," Ned said cautiously.

"Not all of them, as Hadrian knows there is at least one of them still alive and until every member of that cursed family is dead she will not be avenged," Robert said coldly.

"The exiled princess is no threat to you or your power, she is the wife of a group who refuses to cross the sea," Hadrian said firmly.

"But until she is dead her children may come and steal my throne and reinstall their filthy beliefs on our society, I still want her dead, and I hope you may aide in her demise," Robert said glaring at Harry.

"Hadrian, could you go and tell Sansa that we will consider marrying her to Prince Joffery?" Ned asked hoping to diffuse the tension in the air.

"Of course, Lord Stark, by your leave my King," Harry said and once Robert nodded quickly left to Sansa's room where Catelyn and Sansa were at, with Catelyn helping Sansa get ready for the evening meal.

"Ser Hadrian, what happened in the crypts?" Catelyn asked kindly.

"The King has asked Lord Stark to be his hand has suggested that Sansa and Prince Joffery could be married," Harry said smiling when Sansa visibly recoiled in disgust before changing into a fake look of awe

"Really, the King would have me marry his son, mother when will we be married?" Sansa said feigning excitement at the thought.

"My dear, please do not treat me as a fool, I know of you two's encounters in the Red Keep, like I also know about how Jeyne was the one who told you, I know you have no desire to marry the prince so while here do not act as you want it," Catelyn said causing Sansa and Harry's eyes to go wide.

"What are you talking about mother, the only man I have ever had eyes for was the prince, do you think he thinks me ugly?" Sansa asked in shock.

"Sansa, my dear, you are not the only one who wanders the halls of the Red Keep at night and when I found your chambers empty during the tourney I investigated, don't worry your father knows but also loves you both enough to not say anything," Catelyn said with a smile.

"Of course mother," Sansa said with a reassuring smile.

"Your father will unlikely say no, however, but now I should go and see Jory, I believe I am taking his place as a guard for a while, along with Jon," Harry said before walking away.

**As Always reviews are wonderful**


	18. A Feast and a Worrisome letter

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, they are either real people, or property of J. K. Rowling, or George RR Martin._

**_Poll is up so please go vote, Reviews are always appreciated._**

**AN: I have begun to put information up on ****deviantart**** under my account LordOdinharaldson, like my old Fanfiction account. So far I have timelines up, along with chapters from this story but slightly edited to fit newest muse information, but will soon be adding other information that I use to keep things straight in my head and may help you.**

"Ser Hadrian, decided to come now did you?" Jory asked as he saw Harry walking over.

"Yeah, decided that it would not hurt for you to enjoy the festivities while us Bastards wait outside and guard," Harry said with a smile.

"Good, I was told by one of the tower guards that a rider is approaching from the North so be aware of that," Jory said as Jon walked up.

"Thank you, have fun in the feast," Harry said with a grin.

"Is he dead yet?" A man said as he rode in and saw Harry and Jon practicing their swings on a dummy a few hours later.

"Uncle Benjen, we were not expecting you," Jon said recognizing the voice almost immediately and pulling the man into a hug.

"You got bigger, I rode all day today, as I didn't want to leave you alone with the royals, but seems I did not need to as Hadrian is here," Benjen said with a smile.

"Well just the same I am sure Lord Stark and the King would be happy to see you," Harry said with a grin.

"Perhaps, without telling them Ned might kill me instead, and I have not seen Robby in years, he likely won't even remember me," Benjen said with a smile.

"Doubtful, King Robert remembers your sister well, was mad when he went down to the crypts because he felt she shouldn't be buried in the crypts but on a hill," Harry said with a sad look at Jon which he missed but Benjen caught.

"Well, why aren't the two of you at the feast?" Benjen asked raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Lady Stark thought it might offend the Royal family for a bastard or two to be at the feast," Jon said sadly.

"Well you are always welcome at the Wall, the Night's Watch has never refused a Bastard before and will likely never refuse one in the future either," Benjen said seeing Harry look at Jon sadly when he called himself a bastard.

"Well then take us with you when you return, father will let us if you ask him you know he will," Jon said pleadingly.

"The Wall isn't going anywhere, you still have time," Benjen said cautiously.

"I am ready to take the oath, every day that passes Lady Stark sees me more and more of a threat to Robb, well until recently when she has been treating me better," Jon said the last part barely more than a whisper though both Harry and Benjen caught causing Harry's eyes to go wide and Benjen to look in question.

"Jon, if we take the oath now we won't have families, we can't have children," Harry said slowly.

"I know, but I don't care," Jon said firmly.

"Today you say that, but have either of you ever laid with a woman? Because if you did you would likely not be so quick to say so," Benjen said carefully.

"Jon, I have a second offer for you, I have a year and six months before I can return to the Dothraki, there you can join the Khalasar that I was part of and be free there," Harry offered.

"You were part of a Dothraki Khalasar, then you know what it is to lay with a woman, and that is why you are more hesitant to take the oath, though from what Maester Aemon has said you could also become a Maester and do well with you love of reading and knowledge," Benjen said with a grin.

"Aye, I have laid with a woman, more than once, I had my two main women in my group but one has abandoned her tie to me and become pregnant with my temporary replacement's child, the other is still true to me, and so I do not wish to permanently abandon her," Harry said calmly.

"You may do that Hadrian but I will go to the Wall, I swear it," Jon said firmly.

"Very well, when I return you can come with me, I believe Harry's father died so he will likely be going south first before he comes north to consider taking our oath," Benjen said with a sad look.

"Of course, and I will see what it is like and if needs be I can send my Khalasar a letter and they will accept whatever decision I make," Harry said with a smile.

"Now let's go inside and rescue my brother from his guests, I see your replacements are here anyway," Benjen said and Harry and Jon nodded at the two new guards signaling they acknowledged their presence before he walked into the hall.

"Lord Tyrion, what are you doing out here?" Harry asked seeing a small shadow move.

"Ser Hadrian good to see you, I was just listening to your family bonding time, Benjen is part of the Nights Watch isn't he?" Tyrion asked holding a flask.

"He is, and you are Tyrion Lannister the Queens Brother, but what are you doing out here?" Jon asked coldly.

"My greatest accomplishment I assure you, as for what I was doing I was just preparing for a night with your family, you know I have always wanted to see the Wall, so much of the South is boring now, though I know it is nowhere near as exciting as what Ser Hadrian has seen, you are Lord Stark's Bastard aren't you?" Tyrion asked calmly causing Jon to start walking away angrily.

"Lord Tyrion that was in bad taste," Harry said coldly.

"I'm sorry I had not meant to offend you, it is like how Ser Hadrian is the Late Lord Arryn's Bastard, and I am the hated son of Lord Lannister, the Lord Imp as people call me, let me teach you something I taught Hadrian when he was younger, never forget what you are, wear it like an armor and no one can use it against you, that is why so few calls Hadrian the Arryn bastard, even though everyone knows he is, he acknowledges it and owns it, so it stops people from using it against him," Tyrion said with a smile at Hadrian.

"Lord Tyrion that is where you are wrong, people don't call me the bastard because they know I can put them on the ground, or respect my father too much," Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose that is true, never has managed to shut my nephew up though, whenever you are mentioned he asks if we are talking about the Bastard, as though you are the only one in the realm," Tyrion said with a smile.

"So you expect me to allow people to call me a bastard and just accept it?" Jon asked angrily.

"No, just remember what you are and you will be stronger for it, now let us go into the feast else my sister have us all hung," Tyrion said with a laugh before entering the hall.

"Hadrian, how do you handle being called a bastard so much? Do you truly just wear it as armor as the Imp implied?" Jon asked as he blocked Harry's way into the feast.

"Truth be told, I hate the term Bastard, why do you think I left Kings Landing all those years ago so willingly, Lady Lysa never let a day pass without reminding me that I was a bastard and a freak. So I grew and worked harder than anyone else to prove to myself I had worth, for bastards are good for nothing except as servants. Do you remember the day after I was beaten by Dacey Mormont at the Tourney four years ago?" Harry asked calmly.

"No, not really, why?" Jon asked confused by the question.

"Not surprised really, I did not leave my room except for the jousts that I was part of where I wore a helmet to hide my face, I considered jumping from the top of the keep that day, I hated myself, I knew I was a freak as Lysa always told me, but then the Spider came and found me and told me of his story, he was an orphan slave who was purchased and castrated, before being thrown to the street, he was down until he met a man who had no feet and could not walk but still was doing his best," Harry said before Jon stopped him.

"Where are you going with this?" Jon asked confused.

"Know why and what you are and never forget there are those who have it worse than you do, train harder and you will be the best, besides since you do not know why your mother is perhaps you aren't a bastard at all," Harry said before entering the hall just in time to see Arya fling food at Sansa and caught Catelyn's eye.

"Ser Hadrian, good of you to come finally, my daughter has been wanting to see you," Cersei said as he moved to see what Catelyn needed.

"My queen, my apologies, I will spend time with the princess tomorrow, Lady Stark do you wish for me to help your daughters and younger sons to bed?" Harry asked calmly.

"If you could, Arya adores you and so if you ask I am sure she will agree," Catelyn said cautiously.

"Oh, is that so, that is wonderful to hear, though perhaps I should have my brother help my children to bed, Jamie, please come here," Cersei said dismissing Harry to go help the stark children to bed.

"Catelyn, I need your advice, I am a North-man, I belong here as the Warden of the North like all of my ancestors before me, not in the capital where scum is rampant," Ned said as he lay in bed with Catelyn a few hours later.

"I won't let the king take you if you don't want to go," Catelyn said firmly.

"The King takes what he wants, whether they want it or not, that's why he's king, not me," Ned said sadly.

"I will simply tell him he can't, you belong to me and so nothing can take you away from me," Catelyn said with a small laugh before a knock was heard at the door.

"Maester Luwin seeks an immediate audience," The guard called through the door.

"Let him in," Ned said sitting up.

"My Lord a letter from Lady Lysa Arryn just arrived," Luwin said handing Catelyn the letter which she quickly opened.

"What does it say, my Love?" Ned asked seeing Catelyn's eyes go wide.

"She has fled the Capital, apparently the Lannisters poisoned Jon Arryn and tried to kill her, and is warning us away from the capital," Catelyn said worriedly.

"I am not sure I believe her, but the king rode all this way to ask me to be his hand, I cannot simply reject the order of the King," Ned said worriedly.

"Ned, the last king killed your father and brother by ordering them to the capital, the current king allowed his family to kill your father in all but blood do you really wish to risk it?" Catelyn asked worriedly.

"Lady Catelyn it might just be a rumor and not fact, besides when Lord Rickard and Lord Brandon were killed it was a very different time and because of what the Prince did," Luwin said trying to calm her.

"Luwin leave us, now!" Ned said coldly.

"Of course my Lord," Luwin said before quickly leaving the chambers.

"Guard what is your name?" Ned asked firmly.

"Timothy, my Lord?" The guard said confused.

"Take Hadrian's guard post and have him replace you, now!" Ned said confusing the guard more but who did so immediately as Ned fell silent and Catelyn looked at him in confusion.

"My Lord you needed me?" Harry asked as he arrived at the door.

"No, but what I am going to discuss with Catelyn must never get to unknowing ears and since you already know I trust you to guard the door," Ned said more calmly before Harry nodded and closed the door.

"Ned, what is wrong?" Catelyn asked still concerned.

"I fear my love, Robert said he wants all dragon seed killed, I fear he may know that more exist within the world than just the one with the Dothraki, I need to come clean to you of a secret which must never be shared, I know of five dragon seed who still live, and before this letter I thought that King Robert only knew of one. Cat Jon is not my son, he is my sister's son through Prince Rhaegar," Ned said cautiously.

"But he kidnapped her," Catelyn said confused.

"That is what I thought until I found her at the tower of joy, where she died moments after Jon or his real name Aegon, was born where she told me that she had secretly eloped with Rhaegar," Ned said sadly.

"So to protect your nephew you said he was your own child, I heard part of your conversation in the Godswood so I take it Hadrian is also a Dragon seed, but who are the last two that you know of?" Catelyn asked calmly.

"So that is why you have been treating Jon better the past few weeks, is knowing he is not my bastard makes you more okay with him, very well, the other two are Maester Aemon and Daeron at the Wall. Aemon is the older brother of the late King Aegon V and Daeron is the younger brother of the Mad King." Ned said now worried others may have heard his conversation with Harry.

"So you are concerned that the king may be killing those who harbored his enemies, but if he knows then why not just kill them?" Catelyn asked confused.

"That I do not know, I will go hunting with him tomorrow and take Jon with me, and from there we can make plans going forward," Ned said before he lay back down and pulled Catelyn into him and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**AN: Go to my deviantart account to learn more...**


	19. Bran's Fall and a Plot

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize_

The following day.

"My Lord, here are is your spear," Harry said as he walked over to Ned and who was on his horse before Robert rode up beside them.

"You as good with the spear as you once were Ned?" Robert asked kindly.

"Nah, but probably still better than you," Ned said with a laugh.

"What about you Hadrian, are you any good with a spear or just with the bow and sword?" Robert asked calmly.

"No, that is one weapon I have never mastered," Harry said respectfully.

"So it seems we finally found something you aren't good at," Robert said in jest.

"Man, now the prince will have me beat," Harry said with a grin.

"Aye, but Ned, I know what we're putting you through, I wouldn't have asked you to be by my side unless I really needed ya, you are a true friend, the last one I've got, and an honorable man, and in the capital, I don't have many of them. For crying out loud the only guards I really feel are truly honorable are the two from the Mad King that I let survive," Robert said coldly.

"I'll do my best to serve you well," Ned said carefully.

"I'm sure you will, and I'll do my best to make sure you don't always look so bloody grim. Now Hadrian get on your horse, we are going to hunt some boars," Robert said seeing Harry was still standing at the side while the rest of the men were on their horses.

"I'm sitting this one out, Jory has asked that I remain to watch the castle with Ser Jamie, so you can have the most men with you," Harry said calmly.

"Aye, I suppose Jamie would remain behind, well then have fun being bored here, then men we're off to kill some boars," Robert said boisterously as he started to lead the men into the woods.

"Bran, what in the seven are you doing climbing so high, when your mother specifically told you not to?" Harry asked a while later as he saw Bran climbing one of the higher towers.

"Just exploring Ser Hadrian, if you want me to come down you will have to catch up to me," Bran said proudly as Harry groaned before starting to climb after him with the skill that made his larger size not matter much.

"Uh, Uh, Uh.." A breathy voice was heard in the tower causing Bran to continue so he could reach the window that he knew was in the tower so he could see what was the cause of the noise, upon reaching the window Bran was able to see Jamie pounding Cersei from behind as she moaned and he grunted.

"Stop, Stop!" Cersei said as she noticed Bran in the window causing Jamie to pull away from her and rushed to the window to grab Bran.

"Are you completely mad boy?" Jamie asked once he grabbed Bran.

"What are Jamie and Cersei doing in this old tower, no one has used since for Rickard Stark was born?" Harry thought to himself as he recognized the voice.

"He saw us, He saw us," Cersei said with a voice of panic.

"I heard you the first time sister," Jamie said calmly.

"Grim, pull the sold straw mat out from the tower and have Summer help you, and do it quickly," Harry called to his wolf through their mental link due to all of the times he had warged into him.

"He Saw Us!" Cersei said loudly.

"I am aware, quite the little climber though aren't you boy, how old are you anyway?" Jamie asked carefully.

"13," Bran said cautiously as Jamie released him.

"Well you are probably old enough to speak then aren't you, well then, have a nice fall," Jamie said as he turned away from Bran.

"What do you mean?" Bran asked looking at him confused.

"The things I do for love," Jamie replied simply before shoving Bran from the window after noticing that the wolves had pulled the mat to the base of the Wall and that Harry was about 25 feet down the wall so hoping Harry would stop Bran and then just go to the ground and not investigate.

"AAAAH" Bran cried as he fell.

"Bran!" Harry said he saw the boy start to fall but he was able to catch caught his sleeve and nearly fell off the wall himself before he lost his grip on Bran's shirt causing Bran to fall the remaining 15 feet and land on the mat, luckily much softer than he would have had Harry not caught him, but still hard enough to knock him out.

"Now where were we?" Jamie said loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Well now I have to see what is happening up there, and see if the letter that Lysa sent was true that the Lannisters do want the Starks dead," Harry said as once he saw Bran was still breathing okay he scaled the wall up to the window.

"Oh, Oh, Jamie, you know that throwing a boy out a window will cause suspicion," Cersei said breathlessly as Jamie pounded her.

"Only if they find out sister, and no one was close enough to see that he was pushed and not just fell, that is if he even lives," Jamie said with a smile.

"So now the Kingslayer is a Lord slayer too?" Harry asked as he entered the room and moved away from the window before either of them could see him come in.

"Well I did not expect this," Jamie said with a sad look.

"Jamie, now everyone will know about us," Cersei said as she tried to pull away from Jamie.

"Not necessarily, I mean I know Hadrian is a good guy who is willing to make deals if it benefits him, so Hadrian what can we offer you for your silence on this relationship, hmm?" Jamie asked calmly as Harry looked Cersei over with some lust in his eyes.

"You do know if the king ever got word of this both of you would be dead and if I don't say anything I too will be dead," Harry said calmly.

"I realize and that is why I don't think you want to tell anyone," Jamie said calmly.

"Not exactly false, so here is an offer, first my queen since the king is not faithful to you and you are quite beautiful for my silence about this I want four things, one for each favor I will give you," Harry said calmly.

"What favors are you talking about, I can only see one, that you don't tell the king about us," Jamie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well there is that, plus not telling anyone about you pushing Bran out the window, and giving you an alibi, and last make sure Bran can't say anything either," Harry said calmly.

"Fine, whatever you want we will give you, just be quiet," Cersei said coldly.

"Okay, first I want to know how long this has been going on for, the second I want to be able to indulge in your body whenever we are more alone with no end of this deal, though if you need Jamie too can be present, third and fourth I will tell you at a later date. Deal?" Harry asked calmly.

"First tell us how you will give us an alibi, and how you will make sure Bran can't say anything and we will agree," Jamie said causing Cersei's eyes to go wide.

"Well, I know a second way out of this tower than the main one and that one leads to the woods so we can say we were sparing and you were watching. For Bran I know of a herb that will cause all of his memories from the past hour to be permanently hazy, is that agreeable?" Harry asked calmly.

"I think we can agree to that," Jamie said calmly.

"Jamie, you are agreeing to let a child fuck me, so I have no say in this, why don't you just throw him out the window like you did the other boy?" Cersei said in anger.

"Well let's see, first Hadrian is a friend of mine so causing him grievous injury does not sound all that good, second Hadrian is well respected in these parts so he can do what he said, third he could probably get out uninjured faster than I could grab him to throw him out the window. As for doing you have any say, well of course, if you would prefer to be beheaded then be my guest, but you haven't even see what Hadrian is packing so you might hate yourself for doing so," Jamie said calmly.

"I agree with Jamie, now we don't have too much time so let's go, unless you would rather wait for a bit," Harry said moving only to be caught by Cersei.

"Very well, but I want to make sure this deal will be pleasant for me, first," Cersei said as she pulled Harry's pants down to see his erect 8-inch cock standing at attention.

"Well since you pulled it out I hope you plan to do something about it, Jamie how long have you two been intimate?" Harry asked while Cersei looked at his cock with some lust.

"Sister, his cock won't take care of itself, why don't you just suck it instead of just looking," Jamie said calmly.

"Please remember who," Cersei started before Jamie pushed her face into Harry so she started to give him a blow job.

"Now to answer your question, we first got together the night after Cersei gave birth to Lyonel who was born dead, Robert was distraught and so went and got himself drunk and so she was left alone to cope, so I went and comforted her," Jamie said calmly.

"So is Joffery and Tommen your children then Jamie?" Harry asked and got his answer by Jamie looking at him in shock.

"How did you know?" Jamie asked in shock.

"They have almost solely Lannister traits and no Baratheon Traits, Myrcella has Baratheon traits so I presume she is Robert's?" Harry asked calmly.

"That would be correct, man you pay way too good of attention," Jamie said but smiled when Harry let out a moan.

"My queen, you are nearly as good as my woman among the Dothraki," Harry said with a smile.

"Not better?" Jamie asked in shock.

"She was a bed slave in Lys from her 12th name-day until she was purchased and given to the Khalasar at 19," Harry explained before he came in Cersei

"I can give you that then, now should we go spar before we find the broken Bran?" Jamie asked calmly.

An hour later

"Lady Catelyn, I seem to have failed you," Harry said rushing into the Sept.

"Why, what happened Ser Hadrian?" Catelyn asked worriedly.

"I was sparing with Jamie Lannister, when I heard a thud, apparently Bran decided to climb and fell from the wall and broke his upper legs, though he is not responsive," Harry said concerned, having just seen the extent of Bran's injuries and became more concerned than he previously had been as he was unresponsive.

"Where is he now?" Catelyn asked now slightly scared.

"He is still where he landed, as I didn't want to move him and cause greater injuries," Harry said slowly.

"Go get Maester Luwin and see if Ser Jamie can help you move Bran to the infirmary," Catelyn said shaking slightly.

"Of course my lady," Harry said as he quickly left.

"It seems that my sister's letter may have been truer than we had originally thought," Catelyn said quietly before moving to the infirmary.

Two Hours Latter

"Lord Stark, it is good that you are back, Lady Stark needs you in the infirmary as soon as possible," Luwin said once the hunting party returned.

"Why, what happened?" Ned asked quickly getting off his horse.

"Your son fell from the Wall and is currently unresponsive," Luwin said sadly.

"Get out of my way then, my wife and son need me, who is treating him?" Ned asked quickly.

"I did what I could, the septa, Ser Hadrian, and Lord Imp are currently looking over treatments, Hadrian set Bran's leg's so they could heal, but none of us have any idea when he will come around," Luwin said cautiously before Ned quickly headed to the infirmary.

"Where did Ned go in such a hurry?" Robert asked as he rode up.

"His son fell and is currently unresponsive, Ser Hadrian, the Septa, and Lord Imp are doing what they can to help him, but no success thus far," Luwin said repeating himself.

"Where are my wife and Ser Jamie?" Robert asked quickly.

"The queen is currently with Lady Catelyn comforting her, and Ser Jamie is patrolling the castle to see if anything is amiss," Luwin said calmly.

"Good, and my children?" Robert asked sharply.

"The Princess is with the young ladies Stark and Prince Tommen is with young Rickon, I do not know where the heir is, however, I know he was talking with the Greyjoy earlier but I don't know where they are now," Luwin said cautiously.

"Very well, Robb please have your cooks prepare the Hogs for the feast, I will be with your father and mother by your brother's side," Robert said firmly.

"Of course my King," Robb said obediently.

"Now Maester, bring me to your infirmary," Robert commanded.

"Of course my king, right this way," Luwin said quickly before leading Robert to the Infirmary.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Castle.

"Oh this is great, the spoiled brat they call their second son is injured, and since the youngest is still a child I could use this to get me in better graces with my father," Theon said upon hearing the news of Bran's unresponsiveness.

"What do you mean by that Stableboy?" Joffery asked calmly.

"Well I am the heir of the Iron Islands, but after our rebellion against your father, I was given to the Filthy Lord Stark as a means to keep my people from rebelling, however, I have been passing letters to my uncle Euron and he told me that if I can gain the trust of the Starks and overthrow them, then my father will gladly take me back," Theon said proudly.

"Interesting, but that would hurt my Kingdom wouldn't it?" Joffery asked simply.

"Possibly but if I am heir I will make sure my people don't attack you and when I am also Lord of the North then I can make sure everyone is loyal to you," Theon said proudly of his idea.

"I like the sound of that, but what if the brat wakes up, I know my freak of an uncle and the Mountain Bastard are both super smart and will make sure he can wake," Joffery said worriedly.

"Oh, that's a good point, here is an idea, I will have my uncle hire an assassin to kill the boy, and then it will cause Lord Stark to blame your family so he will do something that will cause him to be killed, and I will only have to take out his bastard and his oldest, who is a fool who is too honorable for his own good," Theon said with a smirk.

"Well since I hate these filthy Northerners as much as you seem to I will agree, besides it will also make the mountain Bastard look worse if the brat dies, as well as my freak uncle, go write your uncle so we can take care of this, I believe my family is heading south next week so even if the assassin does not kill him before that, then as Prince I command you let me know what happens," Joffery said with a smirk.

"Of course your highness, now let's go see where everyone is so no one thinks anything is going on between the two of us," Theon said neither noticing that Tommen was quickly walking away having heard the entire conversation.


	20. A Morning with the Lannisters

A Week Later Winterfell.

"While I have heard grandfather say you sleep with dogs, I never figured I would actually find you among them," Joffery said as he stood by the Kennels where Tyrion was just waking up.

"What do you need nephew?" Tyrion asked tiredly.

"Well first I want to know why you are sleeping with the hounds, were you really that desperate that a bitch could do it for you?" Joffery mocked.

"For your information, I have been spending the past three days almost without rest trying to find a way to wake the young Stark, and I was exhausted and so found a place with adequate straw and laid down, the dogs made it slightly more comfortable as your dog of a guard would know," Tyrion said referring to Joffery's guard a man named Sandor Clegane but generally known as the Hound.

"I agree, dogs do make sleep more comfortable," The Hound said with a small laugh.

"Now nephew what did you actually need, I am sure that you did not just come to mock me," Tyrion said calmly.

"Well if you must know my mother has been looking for you," Joffery said simply.

"Is that so, well I have spent quite a bit of time with her and your father, they have been with Lord and Lady Stark trying to console them since they did lose your older brother back before he was born. What is it that she needs?" Tyrion asked confused.

"We ride for Kings Landing today," Joffery said simply.

"Oh, yes, I had nearly forgotten about that, I wonder how well Ser Hadrian will do with riding as he has been doing more work than I have in trying to help Bran, and also act as a guard over him when my brother is unavailable, I wonder if he ever sleeps," Tyrion said thoughtfully.

"Aye, that boy is a piece of work, probably will work himself to death if he is not careful," The Hound said nodding his head.

"Well not really my problem is it?" Joffery said cockily.

"I suppose not, now before you leave you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies," Tyrion said simply.

"What good will my sympathies do them, if their son dies, he dies, and the world is better off," Joffery said proudly.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but it is expected of you, your absence has already been noted, as your younger brother and sister have spent time with the Stark family or watching over Bran, but you have not and so people are starting to question where you go," Tyrion said simply.

"But the boy means nothing to me, he is the second-born son so will unlikely ever become much even if he survives," Joffery said before Tyrion smacked him across the face.

"One more word and I will hit you again, Bran Stark is the son of Lord Stark, Lord Stark was the second son of his father, and his father was the second son of his grandfather, Bran may well be one of the leaders of one of the eight great houses when you become king," Tyrion said coldly.

"My mother…" Joffery started before Tyrion smacked him again.

"Go, tell my sister, but first you will go and plead the Lord and Lady Starks forgiveness for not aiding in the watch of their son, and that all your prayers are with them and for their son, do you understand?" Tyrion asked coldly.

"You can't," Joffery said before Tyrion smacked him again.

"That's true I can't but I do have your father's ear and since he is close friends with Lord Stark if he gets word, well, do you understand where I am going with this?" Tyrion asked before Joffery quickly walked away.

"The Prince will remember that Lord Imp," The Hound said with a smile.

"Good, and if he starts to forget, be a good hound and remind him for me, now I am going to check on Bran before I get breakfast, will I see you at the meal?" Tyrion asked kindly.

"Perhaps, perhaps," The Hound said as he watched Tyrion walk away.

"How is he?" Tyrion asked Harry as he entered the infirmary.

"He is stable, Maester Luwin and I believe he should wake within the next week or so, but will unlikely ever walk again, and almost certainly will not remember why he was climbing or why he placed a straw mat under the tower that he was at, but he should live, unless the Gods decide to turn against us all of a sudden," Harry said weakly.

"When was the last time you got any sleep, Ser Hadrian?" Tyrion asked concerned for his friend and student.

"Last night," Harry said weakly.

"I somehow doubt that, please be honest with me," Tyrion said as he noticed Robert and Ned in the doorway.

"I am being honest I did," Harry said weakly.

"I agree with the Imp, Ser Hadrian, you seem weak for one who slept last night, how many hours have you gotten in the past week?" Ned asked as he walked in.

"Enough," Harry said simply.

"How many are you claiming to be enough, and for that matter, when was the last time you got a decent meal?" Robert asked in a tone that demanded an honest and complete answer.

"24 hours," Harry said shortly.

"24 hours in the past week, past three days, past how long?" Ned asked getting irritated at Harry's short answers.

"Since Bran fell," Harry said dejectedly.

"Why are you not sleeping, exactly?" Robert asked irritated.

"It's my fault that Bran is in this condition," Harry said sadly.

"How exactly is it your fault, you were sparing with Ser Jamie, how are you to blame?" Tyrion asked glaring at Harry.

"I promised Lady Stark to make sure Bran did not climb the walls and I failed, I broke my promise, and so I need to fix it," Harry said stubbornly.

"I do remember Catelyn saying that, but she also said that she made Bran promise not to climb anymore, now as Lord Stark, I command you to go with Tyrion and get something to eat before you go and rest until we depart in 6 hours or so, I will have Robb get your gear ready because I cannot have a guard who is nearly dead, as a nearly dead guard is just as good as no guard at all. Besides Luwin said there is nothing more you can do according to all of the books in the library," Ned said firmly.

"But…" Harry tried to protest.

"Go," Ned said leaving no room to argue.

"Of course Lord Stark," Harry said before following Tyrion down to the Hall where Cersei, Jamie, Myrcella, and Tommen were eating.

"Little brother, Ser Hadrian," Jamie said as Tyrion moved to sit down.

"Beloved siblings," Tyrion replied.

"Ser Jamie, your Grace," Harry said still standing.

"Hadrian what are you doing still standing? Come sit," Tyrion said moving so there was room for Harry who waited while looking at Cersei.

"Yes, Ser Hadrian please sit down and eat with us," Cersei said after noticing Harry looking to her for permission.

"Thank you, your grace," Harry said before sitting down.

"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked once Harry was sitting down.

"Hopefully not, as of right now he is stable but still out of consciousness," Tyrion said simply as Harry ate slowly.

"What do you mean he is stable, is he going to live or not?" Cersei asked confused.

"He is more likely than not to live, however when he will wake is still uncertain, though he will likely never walk again, nor be able to remember the events that transpired just before his fall," Harry said as Tyrion saw his siblings let out a small sign once Harry mentioned his lack of memory.

"Its a mercy, though how will he get around without being able to walk, especially here in the frozen North?" Cersei asked simply.

"Only the gods know, perhaps there will come a large man who can carry him, I honestly don't have a clue," Tyrion said sadly.

"Very well, now has the brother of Lord Stark convinced you not to go to the Wall because even I see that idea a bit beyond you," Jamie asked Tyrion confusing Harry.

"You are taking the black, Lord Tyrion?" Harry asked in shock.

"And become celibate, heavens no, the whores from Dorne to Kings Landing would mourn me too much, no I am going to see the greatest structure ever build in Westeros, see the noble Nights Watch, and piss off the Wall, which is practically the edge of the world," Tyrion said simply.

"My children do not need to hear your filth, come we will prepare to depart," Cersei said beckoning for her two children to follow her out of the hall.

"Well this will be an interesting trip won't it, an heir to a Lord going to the wall and a Bastard going south to Kings Landing, Hadrian whenever you are finished eating perhaps we can spar," Jamie said as he stood.

"I'm sorry but that will not be possible as Lord Stark and the King have ordered Ser Hadrian to get some rest as he has gotten less than 24 hours of sleep the past week," Tyrion said causing Harry to glare at him.

"Very well, I will find someone else to spar with then, until later," Jamie said before he too left.


End file.
